Trust In Me
by XxAngelxX911
Summary: Dean is hurting Rory, physically and mentally. Logan can see the signs. Can Rory trust Logan to help her before it's too late? Now complete!
1. Talk To Me

Title: Trust In Me

Feedback: 

Type: Drama/Tragedy

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: Dean is hurting Rory, physically and mentally. Logan can see the signs. Can Rory trust Logan to help her before it's too late?

**Chapter 1**

_**Talk To Me**_

Rory opened the door and stepped out of her car. Hitting the alarm button on her keypad and hearing the beep to know it worked. She proceeded on into her dorm room. Once reaching her dorm she placed the key into the lock and turned it quietly. She grabbed a hold of the knob and slowly pushed the door open.

"Paris, are you here?" she asked the empty common room "Paris" she repeated and got no answer so she continued on into the common room and shut the door. She sighed and walked into the bathroom, turning on the light and looking at her face. There was a small bruise under her left eye. She sighed as she walked out of the bathroom and headed for her room. She froze in her spot as a knock came to the door. "Oh god, hasn't he hurt me enough for one night?" Rory thought to herself. She relaxed as she heard the voice of who was on the other side of the door.

"Hey Ace, are you in there?" Logan called

"Yeah, umm… hold on a second I just got out of the shower" Rory told him and hurried into her room to find her cover up. She opened the bottle and smeared some onto her face, then worked to rub it into her face. She made a mental note to herself that she needed to buys some more cover up because it was almost gone. Dean had been really stressed lately and she was getting the wrath. Finally, satisfied with her appearance she headed to the door and opened it. She smiled as Logan came into view.

"Hey, what's up?" Rory commented as she opened the door wider, allowing him to come in.

"Not much, I just thought I would come and hang out with you since my dorm is filled with all of Finn's possible girl toys for the night" Logan laughed

Rory laughed "How many is Finn choosing from tonight?" Rory asked

"Eleven, I think" Logan smiled as he sat down on the couch.

"Paris will most likely be home soon so lets go hang out in my room" Rory suggested

"Okay" Logan nodded

"Want to listen to some music?" Rory asked

"Yeah, but can I ask you a question first?" Logan suggested

"Sure, what?" Rory wondered

"If you just got out of the shower, how come your hair is wet?" Logan questioned

Rory froze and smiled nervously "It's called a shower cap" she recovered

"Oh" Logan laughed, but he knew she wasn't telling him the truth she had looked like a deer caught in headlights their for a minute.

Sorry, it's so short, but this is my first Logan and Rory Fanfic and I want it to be good. As Always Reviews Are Awesome and they encourage me to write updates even faster.

Thanks


	2. Just Friends, Nothing More

Authors Note: In the last three days since I posted the first chapter I have received amazing reviews. Now It took me forever to get this chapter right and I've been working on it for two days now. Thank You so much for all the wonderful reviews I got. I must have received close to twenty five reviews in the last three days and that really inspires me. So, Once again Thank you and continue to reply and now on with chapter 2.

**Chapter 2**

_**Just Friends, Nothing More**_

Logan eyed Rory curiously as she walked around her room looking for her simple plan cd. She seemed to walk very cautiously, like when you first wake up.

"I know it's here somewhere" she said to him.

"Don't worry about it Ace, We can listen to something else" Logan suggested

Rory turned away from her closet and smiled "Yeah, I guess so. I just wish I knew where it was" she sighed

Logan smiled "Come on Gilmore, no pouting" he teased

She grabbed a pillow from her bed and threw it at him.

"Ha ha very funny" she smiled

Logan was about to say something when Rory's cell phone went off.

"Hold on a second" Rory said and looked at the called id and then answered the phone.

"Hey mom" Rory said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Sweets, hows it going?" Lorelai asked

"Oh, it's going good. You know I have had the best week ever really" Rory said sarcastically.

"Oh honey, what happened? Is It Dean?" Lorelai questioned

"No" Rory said quickly "It has nothing to do with him"

"Okay honey, sorry I just thought-" Lorelai was interrupted

"Well you obviously thought wrong okay" Rory said defensively.

"Okay honey, I'm sorry" Lorelai said now getting worried

"No mom, don't be sorry. I've just been really stressed lately that's all" Rory lied

"No problem honey, I know the feeling" Lorelai stated with a huff.

"So, your coming home this weekend for Christmas break right?"  
Lorelai asked

"Yeah mom, I'll be home on Saturday" Rory told her

"How come not Friday?" Lorelai asked

"Because well you know Logan right?" Rory asked

"Yeah, Mitcheum Huntzbergers son right?" Lorelai said in a 'Richard Gilmore' kind of voice.

"Yeah, him anyways his roommate Finn is throwing this huge Christmas party and they have forced me and Paris to go" Rory told her flashing a grin at Logan who smirked right back.

"Oh I see" Lorelai answered "Well have fun, but not too much fun I don't want any grand-children until your atleast thirty" Lorelai teased

"Mom your too much" Rory said "Okay so I'm going to go, but I'll see you in five days"

Lorelai smiled into the phone "Sounds like a plan hon and make sure you tell those boys that your mom's friend will kill them if they hurt you" she teased

"Mom, who are you talking about?" Rory questioned

"Luke" Lorelai stated simply.

Rory bursted out laughing "bye mom"

"bye sweets" Lorelai replied

" I can only guess what your conversation was about" Logan teased as she hung up the phone.

"Yes, and you would never guess correctly" Rory smirked

" Now, I wonder if that cd is under my bed?" Rory wondered outloud.

"Knock yourself out Ace, you know you want to look" Logan teased

"Yeah" Rory sighed as she got on her knees and looked under the bed.

_Knock On Door_

"Oh no, you have to get that. It's probally Collin and Finn looking for me" Logan said

"Sorry mister, I'm afraid you'll have to answer the door because you see I am lost under my bed" Rory murmured from underneath the bed.

Logan sighed "I'll be right back"

"If It's Finn tell him I don't allow drunks in my dorm and if it's Collin tell him, I don't like him enough to come in "Rory joked from under the bed.

Logan laughed "Make sure theirs nothing alive that can bite you under there"

"Funny Logan" Rory said as another knock came to the door "Would you hurry up Logan"

"I'm going" Logan called as he headed to the front door. He opened the front door to find a boy about six feet tall. The boy looked not to happy to see him. Logan wondered if he was here for Paris, he seemed like Paris' type 'moody'.

"It's definitely not Collin or Finn" Logan yelled "I'm not sure who it is"

"Where's Rory? Who are you?" Dean asked somewhat angrily.

Logan smirked "I'm Logan"

Dean nodded as two boys walked up behind Dean and pushed pass him into the dorm next to Logan.

"Cough up the twenty Finn" Collin laughed "I knew Logan would be here"

"By the way, I'm Collin and my inebriated friend here is Finn" Collin introduced as Finn nodded.

Dean just stared.

"How did you guys know I was here?" Logan asked

"Oh my god, Logan. Come on your always hanging with Gilmore" Finn laughed as Collin nodded

Logan shook his head "I'm not always here"

"Your right" Collin told him "Your only here twenty-three hours a day"

"Yesss" Rory cheered from her room "I found the simple plan cd"

"Simple plan is terrible" Finn called to her "but that's okay Gilmore"

"Logan I thought I told you that Finn was not allowed in if he was drunk" Rory called from her room as she put the simple plan cd in.

"Ace, come on. Finn is always drunk and he invited himself in anyways" Logan defended

"I have to agree with Logan" Collin added

"Oh god, not Collin too. Why don't we just have a huge orge" Rory said sarcastically.

"YEAH!" Finn yelled excitedly and ran out the door yelling "I'll go get the beer"

Logan and Collin laughed at their friend who took off as Rory finally came out of the bedroom "Did he think I was serious about the-" Rory stopped mid sentence as she noticed a very angry Dean standing at the door way.

"Dean, how long have you been here?" Rory questioned

"I got here right before those boys" Dean answered

Rory nodded slowly "Come on" she said pulling him into the hallway and shutting the door. Leaving Collin and Logan alone in her dorm.

"Rory who the hell are they?" Dean asked angrily as she shut the door.

"Their just some friends of mine" Rory answered

"Oh really" Dean questioned " That Finn kid said Logan is always here, is that true?"

"Umm" Rory became extremely scared "Dean, Logan is a good friend of mine and yes he hangs here a lot with me that's all"

"I don't believe you" Dean said hastily " Your cheating on me aren't you" Dean asked as he grabbed ahold of Rory's shoulders tightly shaking her a little.

"Dean, please your hurting me" Rory begged "Logan and I are just friends, nothing more I swear"

Finn was walking down the hall towards Rory's dorm with beer in hand when he heard commotion. He snuck his head around the corner and their was Rory and that boy. Rory looked horrified.

"I don't want you near Logan anymore" Dean ordered tightening his grip.

"Logan is my friend and I wont stop being friends with him" Rory whispered

"Whatever Rory, but remember I'm your boyfriend and" Dean waited

"I love you" Rory said on que, but the fact was she hated Dean, but couldn't end things he would probally kill her. Dean let her go and she backed away a little and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her tightly to him "Don't back away from me Rory"

"Sorry" Rory whispered "Please Dean, my wrist it hurts let go"

Dean let go and looked disgusted " Make sure your friends know that I will kill them If they try to steal you from me"

Dean then turned away and walked down the hall and around the corner where Finn was standing. Dean stopped for a minute and stared at Finn knowing that he had seen everything by the look in his eyes. Dean then continued on his way and out of sight. Finn stared for awhile wondering how anybody could treat Rory so terribly. He then turned and walked towards Rory who was standing against the wall staring blankly.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked

Rory nodded "How much did you see?"

"All of it" Finn said " You should tell someone"

"No, Finn he is really a loving boyfriend he's just been really stressed lately. Please just forget it okay" Rory asked

Finn nodded "If that's what you want"

Rory nodded

"Finn's smile reappeared as he rushed into her dorm room and she followed "Let the four people orge rock on"

I hope you all like it. Now, I have nothing against Dean, I just really thought this would make a good story and I know the Dean in my story is nothing like the real Dean. I know that this is a tragedy and drama, however the real tragedies wont come until later and I love Finn and Collin so I thought I would add a little humor so that it wasn't all depressing. Anyways I tried to make this chapter long to show my appreciation for the reviews. Thank you so much and please continue.


	3. Not All Fun And Games

Authors Note: I know It's been almost a week since my last update, however I had three projects due before Christmas break that I had to finish, but now Christmas break is here and that means I'll have more time for my fanfic. I worked really hard on this chapter. I think you will like it. As always keep up with the reviews I greatly appreciate them all. Thank You!

**Chapter 3**

_**Not All Fun And Games**_

Rory stayed outside her dorm for a few more minutes, when the door opened and Logan stepped outside and smiled.

"Hey Ace, got a new obsession with hallways now?" he teased

She smiled "No, I was just thinking"

"So, what happened to the boy?" Logan questioned "Is he your boyfriend?"

Rory looked at Logan nervously "He had to go home and yes… he's my boyfriend"

Logan's face fell a little bit at the admittance that he was her boyfriend, but recovered quickly "Well, he will miss all the fun. That is if you want to hang with me, Collin and Finn"

Rory smiled "you, Collin and Finn equal fun and I really need some fun"

Logan laughed "Okay then Ace, what are we waiting for?"

Rory smiled as Logan draped his arm protectively over Rory's shoulder and they entered her dorm.

Collin and Finn now had Usher blasting and were dancing on the couch with beers in their hands.

"See now Rory babe, this is music" Finn slurred

"Finn how many beers have you had?" Rory asked

Finn giggled like a little school girl "I kind of lost count after six"

Collin shook his head "That's number eight or possibly number nine"

Logan laughed at his friends, they were retards.

"Rory come dance with me" Finn said as he grabbed a beer and gave it to her and then proceeded to pull her onto the couch with himself and Collin. They all started dancing with Rory in the middle laughing. Logan couldn't help but laugh at scene in front of him.

"Sorry guys she's already taken" Logan declared as he pulled her into his arms and off the couch "by me" he added

Rory laughed "Thanks" she whispered into his ear "Finn was kinda touching my butt"

Logan laughed "He must have thought you were another one of his bimbo's the beer does it to him"

Rory gulped down the last of her first beer and tossed it, grabbing another one and sucking it down without a breath and disposing of that one as well. She went to grab another beer when Logan stopped her.

"Whoa Ace, maybe you should slow down" Logan suggested

"Why?" Rory questioned "I never drink so I'm already kind of drunk"

"Exactly Rory" Logan told her

"Come on, one more" she begged

"Fine" he caved as he handed her a beer and followed her into her room as she took out the usher cd. Yelling was heard from the living room as the music was shut off. Rory went to the door frame "Here's your cd boys use the cd player out there Logan and I want to listen to simple plan. So have fun" Rory laughed as she shut the door.

"God Usher is awful" Rory told him "Oh I'm sorry I just assumed you would want to hang with me. You can go hang with them if you want"

"Please, your way more fun than them" Logan told her sitting on her desk.

She smiled "So more simple plan?"

Logan nodded "Definitely"

Rory pressed play as simple plan rocked on through her room and then there was a knock and Finn and Collin entered with the beer.

"You two ditched us" Collin said sadly

"That's okay" Finn added "Atleast they left the beer"

Collin shook his head at his friend "Were joining you"

Rory smiled "Sounds like a plan under two conditions"

Collin nodded eagerly "What?"

"Well the simple plan stays and no dancing on my bed" Rory told them

"Okay, can we dance on the desk then?" Finn asked

Rory laughed "Knock yourself out" she told them as she took a seat next to Logan who was now on her bed and Collin and Finn got up on the desk and danced.

_The Next Morning_

Rory opened her eyes cautiously as the room wreaked of beer and cologne. The sunlight was bursting into the room and Rory sighed as she turned over and ran into Logan who laid peacefully next to her, his arm draped around her. She smiled and wondered for a second what it would be like to be with someone as caring and tender as Logan. She soon cursed herself at the thought of Logan that way. Logan stirred under her intense gaze and smiled at her. She smiled back "What happened?"

"Nothing earth shattering" Logan told her "You fell asleep and then so did I and Finn and Collin, well…" he smirked as he pointed behind her. She sat up as did he and they turned to see Finn sprawled out on the desk and Collin laying half on her bean bag chair and half on the floor. She had to laugh at them.

"So, after the 'four people orge' we had a 'four people slumber party' all in one night" Rory laughed as Logan did too.

"Can I ask you a question Ace?" Logan questioned

"Sure" Rory told him

"What happened with your boyfriend, I mean you seemed really upset?" Logan wondered

"Oh nothing he's just been really stressed, we had a small fight, but he's great" Rory said quietly.

Logan knew he wasn't getting the hole truth, but decided to drop the conversation for now "How about we go get some breakfast?"

Rory's eye lit up "Is coffee involved?"

Logan laughed "Ofcourse"

Rory hopped happily off her and bed and grabbed Logan's hand as they hurried out of her room and out the door.

Finn let out an exasperated sigh "I can't believe Logan didn't see through that lie" he muttered

"You mean about her boyfriend?" Collin asked sitting up "Why what's the deal?"

"I said I wouldn't say anything" Finn told Collin as he too sat up.

"Just tell me, I won't say nothing" Collin practically begged

Finn sighed "Last night I saw the fight between Rory and her boyfriend, she looked terrified and he was holding her really tight by the shoulders and then the wrists, he practically ordered her to stay away from us and she told him no, but it's the look in her eyes Collin that haunts me. I mean maybe she's telling the truth you know, he's stressed, but she was so terrified and I don't know"

Collin sighed "Well, with me, you and Logan around if he does ever try to hurt her again we will stop it"

"I mean have you seen Logan with her" Finn suggested

"I know" Collin agreed "He really cares about her deeply, and I think that she might feel the same way"

Finn nodded "I definitely think they both like one another, but no matter what that boyfriend won't hurt her with us around. We'll just keep an eye out"

Finn nodded "Maybe we should let Logan in"

"Nah… I mean he is our best friend, but what if the dude is just stressed and that's it. I mean if we tell Logan he could ask Rory and that could cause fights and Logan really likes Rory. I don't want to do that to him" Collin said

"Let's just watch out then" Finn ended

"Yeah" Collin agreed

"Now back to bed?" Collin asked

"Oh definitely" Finn answered as the two hopped on Rory's bed and went back asleep.

"This is more comfortable then the desk" Finn muttered as he fell back asleep.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you want fast updates, review because that ofcourse motivates me. Thanks


	4. How It All Started

Authors Note: Wow! I just checked my e-mail and their were so many reviews. I really cannot express my gratitude enough. I am so glad that you all love my story. Here is my Christmas present to you…

Chapter 4. Okay, well this chapter won't be quite as long as the others, but long enough to keep you on the edge of your seats hehe.

Please keep reviewing, I really appreciate it. One other matter, is that a lot of you keep telling me that Dean isn't really the way he is in my story and yes I know that. However, I'm not a huge fan of Dean, I don't hate him, but I also don't think he's right for Rory. Please stick with me and for you Dean lovers I'm sorry!

Thanks Again!

**Chapter 4**

_**How It All Started**_

Logan and Rory walked into a small café, and took a seat. Rory instantly grabbed her menu and began scanning it for what she wanted.

"Whoa Ace, take a breath" Logan teased

Rory lowered the menu and stared at him "I am a Gilmore and I'm hungry. Never come between a Gilmore and their food and coffee, got that Huntzberger"

Logan rolled his eyes "Carry on then"

Rory smirked "Thanks for the seal of approval"

Logan shook his head at Rory as the waiter walked over and smiled.

"Good Morning" The waitress smiled "I'm Katie, Can I get you some drinks to start?"

"I already know what I want" Rory said anxiously while smirking at Logan.

"You start Ace, I need another minute" Logan replied

"And here I thought you could keep up with me" Rory teased

"Order" Logan stated simply, trying to hide his smile that was forming.

"I would like a large coffee and a sausage and cheese omelet. A side of homefries, a side of toast and a side of bacon" Rory stated smiling

Logan stared speechless, finally shaking out of his trance he handed his menu to the waitress "I'll take a small coffee and a bagel with cream cheese" he told her smiling

"Great, thank you and I'll be back with your drinks" the waitress stated as she walked away.

"Okay, so tell me is that all for you?" Logan asked

Rory smirked "Yes, it is"

"There is no way you can eat all that" Logan told her

"Oh really, watch me" Rory said simply as she sat back in her seat and jumped quickly grabbing her back.

"Rory, are you okay?" Logan asked concerned

"Oh yeah, I just cracked my back by accident, that's all" Rory smiled hiding the pain that was screaming at her.

"Okay" Logan smiled

"I have to use the bathroom" Rory told him "I'll be right back"

Logan smiled "Don't leave me waiting to long"

Rory smiled "I'll try not to"

Logan smiled as Rory walked away. As soon as Rory walked out of sight, Logan sighed. Something was wrong with her, that was for sure.

Rory walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Tears streamed down her cheek as she pulled her shirt up and looked at her back through the mirror. Their on her back lay a huge black and blue with cuts around it.

"Damn it" Rory muttered as she remembered what happened.

_ Flashback _

_Dean and Rory stood in the school parking lot at Yale. She was leaned up against the back of his truck as they kissed good night._

_They broke away and Rory smiled up at him "So, I'll see you tomorrow"_

_Dean smiled "Yeah, I'll be here at ten"_

_Rory's smile faultered "Dean, have you talked to Lindsay about the divorce?"_

_Anger came over Dean "Rory, I can't just bring that up over breakfast"_

_Rory sighed "I know, but I hate you being married"_

"_You slept with me when I was married, you knew what you were walking into" Dean yelled as he stepped back from Rory._

_Rory took three steps to Dean and smiled even though she was frightened, Dean had never spoken to her that way. "Dean, I'm not trying to pressure you. I just want to be with you freely, you know"_

_Dean's temper flared as he grabbed Rory by the shoulders and shook her "Look Rory maybe I will ask Lindsay for a divorce, maybe I won't" Dean told her firmly as he shoved her into the grill of his truck._

"_Owe" Rory yelped in pain as her hand went to her back where jabbing pains were starting._

"_Quiet" Dean ordered "Now do you understand me"_

_Rory shook her head frightened "Good night" she stated walking away her hand still clenched to her back._

_ End Of Flashback _

Tears streamed down Rory's face as she looked at herself in the mirror. That night happened two weeks ago and since then she had been putting up with his 'stress' Rory cried as she wasn't sure what else to do "I don't know how much longer I can do this" Rory told herself.

So, here it is. Now go and review. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and A Very Happy New Year! I would say expect another update by umm probally Sunday night. Thanks Again!


	5. Sleepless Nights

Authors Note: Hey Everyone, thanks for the wonderful feedback, it's very encouraging. I know, I said to expect an update by Sunday night, but with the holidays, my life was so hectic and I really apologize for the wait. So, now I'm going to shut up so you can read chapter five. I worked really hard on it and I think you will enjoy it. By the way words in italicized are flashbacks. As Always, read and review. Thanks Britt

**Chapter 5**

_**Sleepless Nights**_

Rory pulled herself together as she wiped the tears from her eyes and through some cold water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror for minute or so, letting herself calm down. Feeling like she had her emotions under control again, she unlocked the door and headed back to the table where Logan sat, sipping his coffee.

Logan smiled as Rory sat back down "Have fun?"

Rory laughed "It was a blast"

Logan nodded as the waiter brought them their breakfast. They ate in silence and then headed back to Rory's dorm afterwards.

They entered Rory's dorm and smiled at Paris who sat on the couch. "Rory, where have you been?"

"Logan and I just went to get breakfast" Rory told her.

"Oh" Paris smirked "Well, can you get the snoring parade out of here before my eardrums explode?"

Logan and Rory both laughed "I'll handle that" Logan told them as he headed towards Rory's bedroom and Rory followed.

Logan had to laugh at the sight in front of him. Finn was curled up in a ball with his butt taking up half of the bed and Collin slept on the edge, about to fall off. Rory joined in the laughter.

"Do you want to wake them up or should I?" Rory asked

"I'll take care of it" Logan laughed as he headed over to the bed and shook both Collin and Finn. "Come on guys, time to wake up"

Neither Finn nor Collin budged and Logan tried again. "Come on guys, it's almost noon"

"Urghh" Finn sighed angrily "it's too early" he muttered

"Finn, come on your in Rory's room. I don't think she wants you here all day" Logan reasoned.

"Wake me when the sun goes down, it's too bright" Finn whined

Logan shook his head holding back the laughter 'they were impossible'

Rory was enjoying the show from her doorway as she leaned against the door frame.

"Come on guys, wake up" Logan shouted

"Ungodly hour" Finn muttered half asleep.

Logan started to laugh "Alright guys fine, stay asleep"

Both Finn and Collin stayed motionless.

"Oh my god Rory, your shirt is see through" Logan gasped smirking

Both boys jumped up quickly their heads looking all around the room for Rory. Their eyes fell on her and they knew that Logan was joking. Rory and Logan started laughing as Logan pulled both boys to their feet. "Lets go" he ordered

"That's was an evil trick" Collin whined as Logan pushed both him and Finn out of Rory's bedroom and towards the door.

"I know" Logan sympathized "Lets get you guys home and into your own beds"

Finn whined as the door opened and the sun shined in his face "Ugh.. too bright"

Logan laughed as he looked back at a giggling Rory and Paris "See you later girls" as he shut the door.

Paris and Rory both muttered "goodbye" in between giggles.

Rory took a seat next to Paris on the couch as the laughter subsided.

"So, whats the deal?" Paris asked bluntly

"What do you mean?" Rory asked confused

"With you and Logan?" Paris suggested

"Nothing, just friends" Rory answered

"So, you don't like him?" she insisted

"No, I have a boyfriend Paris" Rory told her "Why would you think I liked him as more than a friend?"

"Oh, I don't know. You guys partied together last night, he slept over and you had breakfast together" Paris insisted

"First of all, Finn and Collin partied with us and they all slept over, but only because we fell asleep" Rory said "And then Logan and I had breakfast as friends" Rory stressed the word friends, because that's all they were right, they were friends.

"Okay, I was just wondering" Paris defended

Rory nodded "I have some homework to do" she said heading towards her room.

"_Hello" Rory answered as tears streamed down her face._

"_Hey sweets, is something wrong?" Lorelai asked from the other end_

"_No mom, I just stubbed my toe and it hurts really bad" Rory lied_

"_Owee"Lorelai mocked earning a quiet giggle from Rory._

"_So,what did you do tonight?"Lorelai asked _

"_Not much, Dean and I went to a movie" Rory answered her mind flashing back to Dean's abusive behavior that had just occurred in the parking lot, twenty minutes ago._

"_Oh, yeah did you make out?" Lorelai teased_

"_Mom" Rory somewhat yelled as Lorelai giggled_

"_Would you like to know what I did tonight?" Lorelai asked_

"_Sure" Rory answered wiping away a fresh batch of tears_

"_Luke and I had passioniate sex and I wore him out, he's snoring like a baby" Lorelai laughed_

"_Eww, gross mom" Rory said disgusted "I'm hanging up now"_

"_Okay hon, your coming home on Saturday right?" Lorelai asked_

"_Yeah" Rory answered_

"_Okay" Lorelai said " Hey hon, are you sure your okay?"_

"_Yeah mom, I'm sure" Rory answered "I'll talk to you later"_

"_Bye babe" Lorelai said as the two girls hung up._

_Rory flinged her cell across the room "I'm just fine" she whispered sobbing as she slid to the floor._

Rory sat up quickly and sighed as she stared at the clock "two am" she whispered "Another sleepless night"

Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. I want to know what your all thinking. Do you love it or do you hate it? Thanks Britt


	6. A Cry For Help

Authors Note: I apoligize for the delay everyone. My life has been hectic, but things are now settling down and here is my next update. I hope you enjoy it and as always please read and review. Thanks

**Chapter 6**

_**A Cry For Help**_

The next morning, Rory busied around her room, looking desperately for the phone she had thrown the night before. Finally,finding it she put it on the charger and headed out of her room to find Paris sitting on the couch,staring at the wall.

"Is everything alright?" Rory asked

Paris looked up from her position on the couch "I think so"

"Paris" Rory sighed "What's wrong?"

"Well" Paris sighed "I really like Doyle and we have a lot of fun, but is it too soon. I mean Asher just pasted away, not too long ago"

"I think Asher would want you to move on with your life and not dwell on him" Rory advised

Paris smiled as she hopped off the couch "Your right, I'm going to go see Doyle right now. Where are you going?"

"Umm…I have to meet Dean, I'll be back later"Rory told her

Paris smiled as both she and Rory left there dorm.

"Logan" Finn screeched from his bedroom

"What?" Logan answered from the couch

"Do you have my wallet?" Finn asked "I can't find it"

"No, I don't have it Finn" Logan answered "And after last night, god only knows where it is"

"Lost his wallet again huh?" Collin questioned emerging from the bathroom.

Logan chuckled "Nothing new"

"He'd lose his head if it wasn't attached" Collin joked and Logan laughed

Collin chuckled along with him "Finn, maybe you left it at Gilmore's" Collin suggested

Finn ran from the bedroom "And people call you dumb" Finn said

Collin glared as Finn smirked.

"Logan call Gil and find out if she has seen my wallet" Finn told him.

Both Logan and Collin stared at Finn. "Did you just call her Gil?" Collin asked

Finn nodded "I'm too lazy to say Gil-more,ugh see it's so much work.I think I need a nap now"

Logan laughed "Finn you just woke up"

"Yes, but Collin has exhausted me" Finn answered as he trudged back to his room "Wake me for dinner"

Logan and Collin just shook their heads at Finn as Logan stood and walked over to the phone and picked it up. He dialed Rory's cell, but got her voice mail.

"Hey, this is Rory. Leave me a message" her voice mail answered

"Hey Ace, it's Logan. I was just wandering if you had seen Finn's wallet, he lost it. Big surprise huh" Logan laughed "Anyway, call me back thanks"

He hung up the phone, a bit dissappointed. It was a Saturday afternoon, she was probally with her boyfriend. He sighed and headed back over to the couch and sat down.

Rory knocked cautiously at Dean's door. What was she doing there? He had already told her, that she couldn't break things off, but she wanted to. She wanted to be free of him completely. She filled her lungs with air and exhaled as the door opened and he appeared.

"Hey" she smiled nervously

Dean sighed "We didn't have plans"

"I know, I just wanted to talk to you" Rory told him.

Dean shook his head "Fine, come in"

"Is anyone home?" Rory asked

"No" Dean muttered "What do you want Rory, I have things to do today"

"Dean, I think we should end things" Rory whispered queitly.

His head popped up at this as he grabbed her shoulders harshly "What did you say?"

Tears welled in the back of Rory's eyes "I think we should take some time apart"

Dean's body shook with fury as he pushed her to the ground "Were not breaking up Rory, you love me and your stuck with me"

"But Dean" Rory tried to protest, but was cut off as he stood over her and took two swings at her face. Rory's head richocheted in pain and force as her head hit the floor hardly.

"Get the hell up" he ordered "You're my girlfriend, and it's going to stay that way" he ordered "Did you here me, get up" he screamed

She tried to get up, but her head was pounding and she couldn't see straight "Dean, please" she begged

"Please what?" Dean asked " I said get up" he lost his temper as he kicked her a few times in the side and slapped her again. Blood trickled from her eye, nose and mouth. Black and blues were starting to form.

Dean grabbed Rory's shoulders and pulled her to her feet. He dragged her towards the door and opened it to make sure no one was around.

"The coast is clear, not get out of my face and remember Rory, your mine" Dean smirked as he pushed Rory outside.

Rory hurried to her car afraid someone would see her and got inside. Starting the car up she drove back to Yale, finally letting the mountain of tears fall.

Rory pulled into the parking lot and shut the car off. Looking around, she quickly stepped out still dizzy. She made her way inside and placed her key in the door. Slowly turning the door knob, she cautiosuly looked inside. Paris was nowhere to be seen. Walking into her bedroom, she saw her cell phone flashing. She flipped it open and dialed her voice mail number and listened, Logan's voice flowed into her ear from the phone. Smiling a little from hearing his voice, she burried her head in her knees as she slid to the floor and sobbed.

Logan was walking towards his dorm, when he noticed Rory's car now in the parking lot. He decided to head towards her dorm, when he got there the door was slightly ajar.

"Rory" he called quietly, but got no answer. He pushed the door open a bit and walked into the common room. He now heard sobbing coming from Rory's room. He walked briskly into her room, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him. Rory was sitting on the ground, with her head in her knees and she continued to sob, not even notcing him.Slowly, he approached her.Kneeling before her,he placed his hand on the side of her leg.

"Ror, are you okay?" he whispered

She slowly looked up and his breath became caught in his throat. Her face was covered in black and blues and all swollen, dried and fresh blood was smeared on her face,clothes and hands. She stared at him blankly, like she was in another world.

"Rory, god" he whispered as he pulled her into his arms and cradled her. Leaning against her bed he rocked them both back and fourth.

"Your going to be alright, I promise" Logan whispered as his blood boiled, whoever did this to her would pay.

Yay! Logan knows, lol! So in most stories, writers prolong this part, but I only prolonged it for so long. I want Logan to help Rory, see things and I want to really build up there relationship on a deep level. Anyways, as always please Read and Review. Hope you liked it.

Thanks Britt


	7. A Shoulder To Cry On

Authors Note: Hey guys, so when I first started my fanfic I got so many replies, but my latest chapter, which I think was the best so far, got very few. Now, if you guys don't want me to continue, please let me know. I don't want to waste my time if no one is interested.

Thanks

**Chapter 7**

**_A Shoulder to Cry On_**

Logan continued to cradle Rory in his arms, while rocking them back and fourth. He tried to comfort her, but she continued to shake repeatedly in his arms.

Placing his finger under her chin, he tilted her head up towards him

"Rory" he whispered as he stared into her eyes. She looked so far away and this only made his heart break for her.

"Rory" he smiled lightly "Can you say something? Are you okay?"

Rory just continued to stare at him, she looked right through him like he wasn't even their. "I'm fine" she whispered, venom in her voice.

Logan was taken aback "Can I help you get cleaned up?" he asked her quietly.

His words finally broke through her trance, as he finally came into her view "Logan" she whispered as if she was scared to see him.

"It's okay" Logan smiled, placing his hand soothingly on her cheek "I'm here"

Rory continued to look at him "You weren't supposed to find out" she whispered

"Rory, I am so confused right now and all I know is someone hurt you and you could use my help, so please lets just get you cleaned up and then we can talk" Logan begged

Rory nodded "I should get cleaned up"

He nodded "You get undressed and put your robe on and I'll go run you a nice hot bubble bath"

She nodded as he left and shut the door behind him. He sighed as he walked towards the bathroom. He ran the hot water and poured some bubble bath into the tub. Rory appeared in the door frame. He turned to her and smiled. She walked towards him as he enveloped her into a hug.

"Take your time, I'll order something to eat for when you're done" he told her "What would you like to eat?" he asked

"I'm not hungry" she whispered pulling back from his embrace.

"Eating will make you feel better, Rory" he told her

She nodded slightly "Okay"

"What would you like me to order?" Logan asked her, holding onto her hand tightly.

"Surprise me" she whispered

He nodded "You got it, Ace"

She smiled as he left the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Finally, letting the tears fall that she had been holding back. She slid into the tub and continued to sob, everything was so messed up.

Taking a seat on the couch, he took out his cell and sighed as he dialed a familiar number.

"Pizza Hut, this is Matt speaking. How may I help you?" came the voice from the other end of the phone.

"I'd like a delivery to Branford dorm, room nine at Yale" Logan said into the phone.

"Okay, room nine, Branford dorm at Yale and what's the phone number?" the man on the other end asked

"1-317-899-2056" Logan told him

"Okay" the guy paused "What can I get for you?"

Thinking about Rory's usual appetite, he replied "a large cheese, a large supreme, a large order of cheesy bread, a large order of cinnamon sticks and a 2-liter of coke"

"No problem, give us about twenty minutes" the man replied

"Thanks" Logan said into the phone hanging up, just as Paris walked through the door and glared at Logan who was sitting on their couch.

"What are you doing here?" Paris asked "Where's Rory?"

"She's taking a bath and I'm here waiting for her, because were going to hang out" Logan told her.

Paris huffed "Alright, I'm just going to grab a few things. Tell Rory I'm spending the night at Doyle's"

Logan nodded as Paris headed towards her bedroom. A few minutes later, she emerged from her bedroom and headed towards the door.

"Bye" she muttered as she left.

"Later" Logan said and with that she was gone.

About fifteen more minutes passed and a knock came to the door. Logan stood up and headed toward the door. He opened the door and came face to face with a man, he had never seen before.

"Can I help you?" Logan asked

"Is Rory here?" the man asked

"Umm…no" Logan lied; he knew Rory wouldn't want anyone seeing her all beat up.

"Oh" the man replied "Who are you?"

"Just a friend of Rory's, I'm waiting for her" Logan told the man.

"Oh, do you expect her soon?" the man asked

"No, not for an hour" Logan told him "She's helping me with English Lit"

The man nodded "Okay, can you just tell her that her dad stopped by"

Logan nodded "Sure"

Chris nodded "Thanks"

Logan shut the door and headed back towards the couch. He sat down as someone knocked on the door. He got back up and answered the door, this time coming face to face with the pizza hut delivery guy.

"Hey man" Logan said "How much do I owe you?"

"$44.85" the guy told him

Logan dug into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet handing the guy a hundred dollar bill "Keep it" Logan replied.

"Thanks" the delivery guy replied as he handed the food to Logan and was off. Logan shut the door and placed the food on the coffee table and headed towards the bathroom, he knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in" Rory said

Logan entered and smiled at Rory who stood wrapped in a towel in front of the tub.

"The food is here" he told her

She nodded "Okay, just give me a minute to get changed"

Logan nodded as he left and shut the door, letting her get dressed.

About five minute later, she exited the bathroom and walked over to where he was on the couch. She sat down next to him. He smiled at her.

"Feeling better?" he asked

She nodded "A little, so what did you get?"

"Well, cheese pizza, supreme pizza, cheesy bread, cinnamon sticks, and of course soda" he smiled

"Wow" she smiled slightly and looked towards him "Logan" she whispered

"Yeah" he answered

"Thanks for everything" she told him barely audible.

"Anytime" he smiled placing his hand on top of hers. "By the way, Paris came by. She is spending the night at Doyle's and your dad also stopped by looking for you. I figured you wouldn't want to see anyone, so I told him you weren't here"

She nodded "Thanks"

"So, lets eat" he told her.

She smiled at him "I'm starving, now"

"Good" he smiled as he watched her go for some pizza.

YAY! I am so proud of this chapter, it took me forever. I have been working on it for four days. Now, usually I don't do previews, but just this once I'm going to give you a few spoilers for the next chapter.

**Spoilers**: _Logan doesn't press Rory about what happened, but she just might confide in him about what's going on. Dean catches Rory and Logan in a compromising position. This sends Dean off in a fit of rage, will Logan protect her or will Dean's anger put Logan's life in danger as well. Expect the next few chapters to be filled with action and of course angst as a life or death situation occurs and someone's life hangs in the balance._

As always, please read and review!

Thanks

Britt


	8. I'm Here for You Always

Authors Note: Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I have been extremely busy lately with starting a new story and also I have been studying for my mid-terms. I apologize for the wait, but I hope this chapter is worth it. I worked really hard on it and I hope you enjoy it. As always read and review, it keeps me motivated.

Thanks

**Warning: I know this story is rated R, there is extreme caution for this chapter. There is a lot of bad language and abuse.**

**Chapter 8**

**_I'm Here for You Always_**

An hour later, Logan and Rory sat on the couch in a comfortable silence as they watched a movie that neither was really paying attention to. Rory had too much on her mind and Logan was worried about her. Rory turned to face Logan.

"Thanks for staying with me" Rory told him

Logan smiled "No problem"

She somewhat smiled back, looking into the eyes of Logan, she tried to figure him out. This wasn't the Logan she knew; he wasn't acting arrogant or cocky. She was finally seeing the side to Logan that she knew he had, but never showed. He was too afraid to let anyone in and it took Rory getting hurt, for him to finally let his guard down and show her that he wasn't just this care-free jerk, he cared.

"Rory" Logan paused "I don't want to push you, but if you want to talk I'm here"

She nodded slightly "Thanks" she turned back to the television as thoughts ran through her mind.

"I can't stop this" she whispered, shutting her eyes and letting tears fall.

Placing his hand on her back, he scooted a little closer to her "Make what stop Rory?"

"The hurt, mentally and physically" she whispered, barely audible.

"Rory, I can help you" he assured her "Just tell me who did this to you"

"No" she said sternly standing up and moving across the room. "If I try to end this, things will only get worse"

"And if you don't try and end this, you could end up dead next time" he told her. He didn't mean to be so harsh, but she needed help.

"If he even finds out you know, I'm dead" she whispered

"Who" Logan begged

"I can't tell you" she yelled "I don't want him to hurt me anymore"

Moving slowly across the room towards her, he asked "I will not let anyone hurt you again Rory, but you have to let me in, if I'm going to protect you. I need to know who did this to you Rory."

She nodded as he placed his hand on her shoulder "Dean" she whispered

"You're…boyfriend?" Logan asked

Looking deep into his eyes, she nodded as more tears began to fall. "He said that things would only get worse if I told anyone or if I broke up with him"

His heart was breaking for her as she fell apart right in front of him. Taking her into his arms, he led her towards the couch. They sat down as he kept her hands in his, he faced her "Rory, how much worse can things get?"

Bowing her head as more tears fell, she sighed "I don't know"

Pulling her body to his, they leaned back on the couch "It's going to be okay" he promised as he rubbed her back.

"Logan?" Finn called "Logan where in this American world are you?" as he walked into the common room of their suite.

"What's with all the yelling?" Collin asked coming from his room.

"Have you seen Logan?" Finn asked

"No, why" Collin asked "What's wrong?"

"Well, I was heading towards Steph's dorm for this killer party that is supposed to be taking place when I saw that boy from Rory's dorm" Finn said pausing to let Collin remember who he was talking about.

Collin racked his brain, finally remembering the boy Finn was talking about "Ahh, yes. I remember"

"Well, he looked furious and I thought Rory might be in trouble, so I was coming to find Logan. I figured he could go check on her" Finn told him.

Collin nodded "Maybe we should go check on her just incase"

Finn nodded "I agree, but let's hurry; Branford is on the other side of the Campus"

Both boys hurried out of the room and headed toward Branford.

_Banging On Door_

Logan and Rory lay on the couch in a peaceful sleep as he held her close, neither hearing the banging on the door.

"Rory" Dean yelled "Open up"

Neither Logan nor Rory were stirred until the door flew open and Dean stood darkening the doorstep. Rory looked on horrified as Logan stood up, pushing her behind him.

"I think you need to leave" Logan suggested

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean yelled "Are you cheating on me?"

"Nothing is going on here, not that she owes you any explanation" Logan fumed "You need to leave now"

"Why don't you leave, I need to talk to Rory" Dean said somewhat calming down, but with fire still in his eyes.

Rory gripped Logan's shirt as if telling him not to leave her alone, not that he was going to anyway.

"She wants nothing to do with you anymore" Logan declared, looking Dean Dead in the eye.

"You have no say in my relationship" Dean yelled, his anger flaring once again.

"What we have isn't a relationship, Dean" Rory said quietly as she spoke for the first time "We use to have a relationship and then you turned into a monster. You beat me and I didn't deserve it and you can't make me think it's my fault anymore, because it's not. I did nothing wrong"

Dean fumed as he took steps closer to Rory who now stood next to Logan. He stepped in front of her and pushed him behind her.

"You heard her, she wants nothing to do with you" Logan told him.

Grabbing Logan by the collar, his towering height gave him an advantage. Sending Logan flying into the wall as Rory screamed. Walking towards Logan who was barely conscious. Dean grabbed his head and started slamming it into the ground.

"Stop" Rory screamed as she grabbed Dean by the hair pulling him away from Logan. Dean grabbed her petite little frame a sent her flying into the coffee table. Straddling her, he ripped at her shirt tearing it from her body.

"You're going to be sorry" he told her as he went for the button on her jeans.

Collin and Finn ran into the room as Collin froze. Logan lay on the floor, blood coming from his head. That guy was on top of Rory tearing off her clothes as Finn headed towards the two. Picking up the vase of flowers he slammed it onto Dean's head. Dean fell off of Rory as he lost consciousness. Finn helped Rory up and grabbed the blanket from the couch as placed it around her. Walking over to Collin he tried to shake him from his daze, which was fixated on Rory who tried desperately to stop the bleeding coming from Logan's head. Finally, Collin looked at Finn.

"Call 911" Finn told him

Collin nodded, still in shock. Taking out his cell phone, he called 911.

"911, emergency" the respondent said

"Theirs an emergency at Yale University, Branford dorm, room 9. Two guys are wounded" Collin said into the phone.

"The paramedics are on their way" the respondent said

Collin closed his cell and headed towards Finn and Rory, who tried to help Logan.

"Please wake up?" Rory begged "Stay with me Logan" she begged.

Please let me know what you think of my latest chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I made it long. As always read and review and let me know what you think.

Thanks Britt


	9. I Wont Let You Leave Me Now

Authors Note: Thank you for all the great reviews, I appreciate them. So, we got a lot of snow last night and I didn't have school today and I had a lot of time to work on my next chapter, so here it is. Enjoy!

Thanks Again!

**Chapter 9**

_**I Won't Let You Leave Me Now**_

Sitting in the waiting room, Rory's mind ran aimlessly. She couldn't think she felt as though her heart had been ripped from her chest and thrown on the ground. Tears quietly slipped down her cheeks as she thought of the sight of Logan only two hours ago. He was smiling and promising to always be by her side and help her through this. She should have told him to leave everything alone, maybe then he wouldn't be in the room across the hallway, fighting for his life. These thoughts erupted sobs from the back of Rory's throat as she began sobbing quietly. Finn pulled her closer to his body, trying to comfort her and Collin who sat on the other side of her, placed his hand on hers in some sort of comfort. Rory shut her eyes tightly as she sat against Finn. She didn't know what she would do if it wasn't for Collin and Finn. They had pulled Dean off of her and now they were being her strength. Opening her eyes, she glared down the hallway where Dean's room was. This was all Dean's fault; the doctor's shouldn't have helped him. They shouldn't have stopped the bleeding coming from his head; they should have focused all their time. After all, Dean's condition was no where near as serious as Logan's. Dean was only going to have a headache for a few days as Logan well he's fighting for his life. Rory started to rise from her seat and walked over to the window of Logan's room and looked in. She saw doctors still working on him, the doctors had promised she could sit with him once they were done. Looking down the hallway again, her glare became one of heat as she started taking steps down the hall. Behind her Collin and Finn rose to their feet and hurried towards Rory.

"Come on Rory, let's go sit back down" Finn suggested

"No" Rory said somewhat sternly "I want to go see that bastard"

"That's not a good idea" Collin told her "Your too upset right now"

Rory turned and looked into the eyes of Collin and Finn. She could see how worried they were about Logan, just like her. Rory was near collapse, she had so many emotions running through her.

"Let's just go sit back down" Finn suggested

Rory nodded and let the two boys lead her back towards the three chairs across the hall from Logan's room. Sitting back down the sobs finally hit her again.

Collin rubbed her back as he whispered encouraging words to her. Rory was too lost in her own world to listen to anyone. Only the doctor broke her from her trance as he left Logan's room and walked over to the three.

"You can go see him now" he told the three of them.

"How is her?" Collin asked

"He punctured a lung" the doctor told them "He's lost a lot of blood"

"What does all that mean?" Rory questioned

The doctor sighed "He can't breathe on his own, he's on life support"

The words hit Rory like a ton of bricks and her breathing became ragged. Collin placed his arm around her to steady her. Rory headed for Logan's room. Collin and Finn stayed behind to ask one final question.

"Is he going to be okay?" Finn asked "Will he be his old self again"

The doctor sighed once again as Collin and Finn braced themselves.

"I don't think he'll ever wake up" the doctor whispered "He can't survive without life support. It will be the decision of his parents whether to let him live the rest of his life on life support or take him off the life support"

Rory slowly entered Logan's room. Her eyes glued to him, she made her way towards the bed as the sobs came full force again. Sitting on the chair next to his bed she took his hand in hers. Looking at his pale face, more sobs erupted from her.

"God Logan, what have I done?" she whispered

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have let you get involved, and then you wouldn't be in here right now. You would be your smirking, arrogant and … caring old self. I am so sorry" she cried as she laid her head on top of their hands. "I won't let you leave me now Logan Huntzberger"

Walking rapidly down the hallway Lorelai headed towards the front desk with Luke by her side.

"I'm looking for my daughter Rory Gilmore?" she asked

The nurse smiled sympathetically as she pointed towards two boys who stood motionless staring into a window of a room. She walked towards them.

"Excuse me?" she asked as Collin and Finn faced her "I'm looking for my daughter Rory"

Collin and Finn just turned their direction toward the window and Lorelai and Luke both followed their gazes. Inside the room sat Rory by the side of a boy she had never seen before.

"What happened?" she whispered

"Rory's boyfriend was abusing her" Finn muttered

"Dean?" Lorelai gasped

Collin nodded and continued for Finn "Logan and Rory are good friends and I guess they were just hanging out tonight and Dean showed up. He flung Logan into a wall and tried to rape Rory when we arrived and stopped it all"

Lorelai shook her head in disbelief and all Luke could think about was killing Dean.

"Logan's on life support, the doctor's say he will never recover, we don't know how to tell Rory" Collin muttered as the four stood motionless and stared into the window watching a sobbing Rory and a motionless Logan.

Yay! I Know that it's not real long, however the chapters are going to be really action filled, so they might be a little shorter. As always read and review.

Thanks Britt


	10. I Wont Give Up

Authors Note: I'll keep this note short; because I know you're all anxious to get onto the story. So, thanks for the reviews and all your opinions. As always continue to read and review and now on with the story!

**Chapter 10**

_**I Won't Give Up**_

"_Logan, Logan" Rory called as she wondered through the dense fog "Logan, where are you?"_

"_I'm right here Ace" Logan said appearing before Rory from out of nowhere._

"_What's going on Logan?" Rory questioned "Where are we?"_

_Logan smiled and pointed towards the two gates that stood only inches away from them "Were at the gates of heaven" he declared smiling._

"_Why are we here Logan?" Rory asked "I'm so confused"_

"_It's time for me to go now" Logan said as he started towards the gates, he turned back to face a horrified Rory "Are you coming?"_

_Rory took a hold of Logan's outstretched hand "Logan, why are we going to heaven already were only twenty"_

_Logan smiled as he led her to the gates "It's our time Rory"_

_A man in an all white robe appeared as the gates swung open "Welcome Logan" the man declared as he smiled and let Logan pass by._

_The man took a hold of Rory's arm "You can't come in miss" he told her_

"_I want to be with Logan" Rory declared_

"_I'm sorry, you can't. Logan is dead and you're still very much alive. Say goodbye"_

Rory woke up in a cold sweat. Looking at Logan, she placed her hand over his heart "I won't let you leave me Logan"

Rory got out of the chair and headed toward the door in need of finding a cup of coffee. She opened the door to find Collin and Finn sound asleep in there chairs and her mom reading a book. Lorelai looked up as soon as she heard the door open. Rising out of her seat she went to her daughter and took her into her arms.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly

"I'm fine mom, but I can't say the same for Logan" She replied sadly as she looked back into the room at a motionless Logan.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell me what Dean was doing to you?" Lorelai asked

Rory shook her head and Lorelai nodded understanding that Rory didn't want to relive that nightmare right now.

"Has anyone called Logan's parents?" Rory asked

"Yeah, Grandma was here last night and she called, but there out of town and so we couldn't get in touch. They should be back by tomorrow night" Lorelai told her.

Rory nodded "I need some coffee"

Lorelai smiled weakly "Luke should be back soon with donuts and coffee"

Rory nodded "I'm just going to go wash up then"

"Okay sweets" Lorelai replied as she sat back down in her chair and picked her book back up.

Rory walked down the hall until she reached Dean's room. Looking through the window her blood boiled just at the sight of his sleeping form. Opening the door quietly she walked inside and shut the door.

The noise caused Dean to stir as he looked up and saw Rory. He smiled at her and she only glared.

"How are you doing?" he asked "I was surprised you didn't come see me earlier"

"Logan needed me" she declared "He's on life support you know"

Dean shook his head angrily "Like I care, he was trying to steal you away from me"

Rory shook her head walking closer to the bed "No Dean, no one had to steal me away from you because I was already gone after that first night when you hit me"

"Getting braver Rory" Dean threatened "Don't make me hurt you again"

"Just try Dean, were in a public place and besides you wouldn't want anymore witnesses of you attacking me, because I already have enough to put you away for a long time" Rory threatened

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked

"That I'm not running scared anymore, I'm going to go to court Dean and your going to go to jail" she declared

"If you even try to put me in jail, I'll kill your lover boy" Dean threatened

This comment angered Rory "You already practically have Dean, he's on life support. Don't worry though, he will get better and he'll be there with me when the verdict comes back guilty" she spat

"Get out of my face Rory" Dean declared

"No problem" she yelled opening the door and slamming it behind her. Down the hall Lorelai looked up startled and headed down the hall towards her daughter.

"Why did you go see him?" she asked "Did he hurt you?"

"No mom, I just wanted him to know that he wont get away with hurting me or Logan" Rory told her.

Lorelai smiled "I'm proud of you sweetie"

Rory nodded "I'm going to go back and sit with Logan"

Lorelai nodded as Rory headed back down the hall toward Logan's room. "I'll bring you in some coffee when Luke gets back"

Lorelai sighed as Rory disappeared inside Logan's room. She headed down the hall and sat down in her original seat. A few minutes later, Luke took a seat beside her, handing her a cup of coffee.

"How's Rory?" he asked

"Not good, she went and picked a fight with Dean. She needed to do that though, she needed to tell him that he can no longer control her" Lorelai told him as Luke nodded.

"I'm going to go bring her some coffee" Lorelai stated rising from her chair and heading towards Logan's room.

Luke stared after Lorelai as she disappeared inside Logan's room.

I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. As always let me know what you think and read and review

Thanks


	11. Truth and Consequences

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Thank you for all the great reviews. I am so happy that I have so many intrigued readers. As always continue to read and review. Thanks

**Chapter 11**

_**Truth and Consequences**_

Lorelai stared through the window at her daughter who sat by Logan's side staring at him. Her heart broke for her daughter. This was really starting to take a toll on Rory; she was exhausted, emotionally and physically. She wanted to tell her daughter that she should go home and get some rest, but she knew that Rory would never listen. It still blew Lorelai's mind away that Dean could do such horrible things. Lorelai and Rory had overheard the doctor on the phone with Lindsay saying Dean was being released. The look of anger, pain, and sadness in Rory's eyes still haunted her. Lorelai jumped as anhand was placed on her shoulder. Turning around she smiled at her best friend.

"Sookie, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked

"I know you're real busy with Rory, but there is an emergency at the Inn and you know I wouldn't have disturbed you if I could handle it or it wasn't urgent" Sookie told her

"It's okay, what's the problem?" Lorelai questioned

"Well you know the big event planned for tonight?" Sookie questioned

"Yes" Lorelai nodded "What happened? Everything was all set"

"I know, but two of the waitresses called in sick and well I need those two waitresses to serve food. So, I didn't know what to do" Sookie said.

"It's okay, I can try and borrow Lane from Luke for the night and maybe I can get someone else to volunteer from town" Lorelai suggested

Sookie nodded "What about Lulu?"

Lorelai snapped her fingers "Perfect, head back to the inn and keep working. I'll get Lane and hopefully Lulu and we'll meet you at the inn"

"Okay" Sookie said hurrying off.

Lorelai picked up her jacket from the chair and opened the door to Logan's room. Rory looked towards her.

"Hey babe" Lorelai smiled weakly "Theirs some problems at the inn, so I have to go play super Lorelai"

Rory nodded "That's fine"

"I'll try to make it back later" Lorelai told her walking closer to where her daughter sat.

"Don't worry mom, I'm fine" she assured her

Lorelai nodded "So, his parents come in tomorrow morning right?"

Rory nodded "Yeah, Grandma said she would keep trying to get in touch with them, but so far she hadn't had any luck and neither had any of their employers"

"Well, I love you sweetie" Lorelai said embracing her daughter "Call me if you need anything"

Rory nodded "Thanks mom"

Lorelai smiled and headed towards the door, she opened the door and turned back to face Rory "Hang in their kiddo" she told her and shut the door behind her.

Two hours after her mother left, Rory emerged from Logan's room and smiled weakly at Stephanie.

"How long have you been out here?" Rory wondered

"Ten minutes" Stephanie answered getting up and walking over to her.

"You should have come in" Rory told her

"I didn't want to bother you" Stephanie told her.

Rory smiled "Where are Collin and Finn?"

"They should be by later, their taking this hard. Logan's very important to them, even if they don't want to admit it" Stephanie told her "Stubborn bastards"

Rory somewhat laughed at Stephanie's remarks "Thanks" she whispered

"No problem, you could use that small laugh" Stephanie smiled as she looked past Rory and into the room and stared at Logan. Rory also turned to look through the window. The girls stood there for awhile just staring. Rory was broken from her daze as she heard giggling down the hallway. She turned and looked down the hall and her gaze turned dark. Lindsay was giggling at something Dean had said as she helped him down the hallway towards Rory and Stephanie. Lindsay smiled as she and Dean approached Rory.

"Rory, nice to see you" Lindsay said in a fake manner.

Rory said nothing as she stared at Dean with venom in her eyes. Dean looked away from Rory's fiery eyes as they burned into him.

"So, what are you doing at the hospital?" Lindsay asked and it suddenly became aware to Rory that Dean had not informed Lindsay of anything, the fact that he beat Rory and cheated on Lindsay with her.

"I mean you can't be here for Dean, he chose me along time ago when we got married" Lindsay smirked

Rory laughed bitterly "No, he rebounded with you when I chose Jess"

Dean's eye's now became dark as he stared at Rory. Lindsay also stared on as she waited for Rory to continue.

"I hope you guys are happy" Rory smiled angrily "But Lindsay be careful not to make him angry, he tends to hurt people"

"Rory" Dean growled and that made Rory stop. She didn't stop because she was frightened of Dean, but because it wasn't worth it. She didn't want to relive the abuse just to tell Lindsay the truth. She wasn't even so sure Lindsay deserved the truth.

"You never answered my question" Lindsay probed "Why are you at the hospital?"

Rory sighed and opened the door to Logan's room and walked inside slamming it shut behind her. She walked over to Logan's bed and sat down. She buried her head and let the tears fall as Lindsay, Dean and Stephanie watched through the window.

"Well, we should be going" Lindsay said as she led Dean away from the blonde girl and toward the exit. Stephanie looked down on the floor and noticed a license, she bent down and picked it up and saw that it belonged to Lindsay. She headed toward the exit and was about to call out the girl's name when she saw Collin and Finn stalking towards Dean from behind. Stephanie ran back inside andbusted into Logan's room.

"Rory, Collin and Finn are about to attack that guy in the parking lot" Stephanie told her.

Rory grabbed her coat and flung it on as she ran behind Stephanie out into the parking lot. She saw Collin throw the first punch and Finn continue as Dean fought back and Lindsay screamed in the back round. Stephanie pulled Finn away and Rory pulled at Collin.

"Stop it" Rory yelled

"That bastard won't get away with it" Collin swore

"It's not worth it guys, beating the crap out of him will only land you guys in jail. It won't change what he did to me or the fact that Logan is on life support because of him" Rory yelled

"Dean, you put that boy in the hospital" Lindsay gasped

Rory smiled as she and Stephanie lead Collin and Finn into the hospital. Rory ran towards Logan's room as she saw doctors running into his room, she tried to get into the room, but the doctor stopped her.

"You can't come in right now" the doctor told her as she went to the window where Collin, Finn and Stephanie stood watching.

"What's happening?" Rory asked

Collin sighed "He flat lined"

I hope you all enjoy. So, I'm not sure if someone can flat line while on life support, but in my fic they can. He he

RR

THANKS


	12. New Hope?

Authors Note: Thank you for all the great reviews. I appreciate them all. To all my readers of **_A Heart Being Pulled in Two Directions,_** please be patient for the next chapter because it deals with something really big and it's taking me awhile to get it just right. Expect an update by this weekend at the latest and thank you all for being so patient. As always continue to read and review.

Thanks

**Chapter 12**

_**New Hope**_

"What's happening?" Rory asked

Collin sighed "He flat lined"

"Oh god" Rory whispered her worst fear was coming true. Logan was slipping away, she felt helpless as she stood next to Collin, Finn, and Stephanie who watched in horror as the doctors hurried about furiously trying to revive him. Turning her back to the window she walked across the hall and sat down in a chair. Placing her head in her hands, she cried. She knew Logan was slipping away, she could feel his presence leaving her, she had never felt so alone in her life as the tears continued to pour from her eyes. Then out of nowhere it was like life re-entered her body. She heard commotion and she looked up to see Collin and Stephanie hugging with somewhat joyous looks on their faces. They turned to Rory.

"They got his heart beating again" Collin said happily as Rory raised to her feet and hurried toward the window to see the monitor once again showing signs of Logan's life. She smiled as tears continued to pour from her eyes. Stephanie wrapped her arms around her.

"He's going to make it through this Rory" Stephanie encouraged

Rory nodded "I know he's going to come back to us" she stated "He has too"

About ten minutes later, doctors and nurses poured out of Logan's room and walked over to them.

"He's stable again" the doctor told them "It was a miracle, his body was about ten seconds away from shutting down completely and his will to live obviously kicked in"

Rory smiled weakly "He is strong"

The doctor nodded "He's been blessed with one miracle and with his will to live hopefully god will throw one more miracle his way and he'll wake up. You can see him now, but one at a time"

Rory nodded "Thank you doctor"

The doctor walked away and Rory turned to Collin, Finn and Stephanie.

"You guys can go first, I've been with him all day" Rory told them.

All three shook their heads 'no'

"Collin and I have class early tomorrow" Stephanie told her "We should be heading back and besides, he needs you the most Rory"

Rory smiled "Okay guys, well drive safe"

The all nodded and said their good-byes as Rory cautiously opened the door and walked inside Logan's room. Taking her usual seat next to his bed, she took a hold of his hand.

"We almost lost you" she whispered "Thank god your still here"

"Collin, Finn, and Steph were here" Rory told him "Collin and Finn attacked Dean in the parking lot"

Rory smiled "That bastard deserves everything he gets"

"I wish you would wake up Logan" she whispered "I would give anything to see those chocolate brown eyes and your famous smirk"

"I'm going to make him pay for this Logan, I swear" Rory told him "I let him get away with hurting me for too long, theirs no way I'm letting him get away with what he did to you"

_Ring Ring_

Rory pulled her cell from her pocket and looked at the caller id, it read "Mom's cell"

Flipping it open, she answered "Hey mom"

"Hey babe, how is everything?" Lorelai asked

"Everything's okay right now, except we almost lost him" Rory told her "He flat lined, but the doctors revived him"

"Thank god" Lorelai muttered "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay" Rory told her

"Well babe, I'm swamped here at the inn. I got Lane to help me out, but I couldn't find Lulu, apparently she and Kirk broke up and she was off wallowing" Lorelai told her "I mean who wallows"

"Mom" Rory said exasperated "You wallow"

"Oh yeah, your right" Lorelai laughed "Anyway so I had to step up and be a waitress and I might not be able to make it back tonight, but I promise to be there early tomorrow morning"

"Okay, thanks mom" Rory answered

"Anything for my girl, talk to you later sweets" Lorelai said hanging up as Rory hung up as well and looked toward Logan.

"What am I going to do with that mother of mine" she half smiled

Placing her cell phone in her pocket, she turned her attention back to Logan to find his eyelids fluttering open.

"Oh my god" she whispered "Logan"

He stared at her intently "I wanted to tell you something"

"Logan, no, no don't talk" Rory whispered "I need to get a doctor"

"No" he said as sternly as possible "There was a bright light and then I heard doctors yelling in the opposite direction. I heard you asking the doctors what was wrong and I turned from the light and headed in the direction of the doctor's voices. I needed you to know that it's not your fault what happened and not to feel guilty. Don't let him get away with it" Logan told her.

"Stop talking like your dieing" Rory begged as tears fell from her eyes.

"I needed to say one thing and give you closure" Logan whispered "good-bye ace" and with that his eyelids fluttered closed and once again a loud ringing was heard through the whole Intensive Care Unit. Rory fell to the floor as she felt all the life slip from her body and she shuddered as shecried. Logan was gone!

I hope you all enjoyed it. So much drama and angst, I know, but what can I say. As always read and review.

Thanks


	13. Good And Bad

Authors Note: Hey guys, thank for all the reviews. I'm sorry that some of you were unhappy with the last chapter, but guys this is a tragedy and angst filled story. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 13**

_**Good and Bad**_

Logan's eyelids fluttered closed and once again a loud ringing was heard through the whole Intensive Care Unit. Rory fell to the floor as she felt all the life slip from her body and she shuddered and cried. Logan was gone!

"Oh my god" Rory whispered exasperated as her head popped up off of her and Logan's hands in twined on the bed. She let out a sigh of relief as she looked toward the monitor and it was beating normally. Logan wasn't gone, it was a nightmare.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me Logan, your coming back to me to all of us" Rory whispered "I'll be right back"

Rory stood from her seat and headed towards the door. Once outside, she saw a couple walking towards her with worried looks on their faces.

"Rory Gilmore" the man asked

Rory smiled weakly "Yes sir"

"The nurse told my wife andI your name. She said you have been here with our son all along" the man said

Rory nodded "Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, I presume"

The woman nodded "Yes, I am Shira and this is my husband Mitchum"

Rory nodded "It's very nice to meet you both, I only wish it were under better circumstances"

They both nodded "How is he? I mean the doctors told us the medical end, but you have been with him. Are we losing him?" Shira asked

"He always promised to be here for me" Rory told them "He wont break that promise, he won't leave us"

They smiled weakly "It seems you care for our son very much, Rory, and we can't thank you enough for staying by his side" Mitchum told her.

"It was no problem at all, Logan is a good friend" she told them.

"We should go see him" Mitchum said to his wife.

"You go see him, I can't do it" Shira told him.

Mitchum nodded "Okay, I'll be back" he said disappearing into Logan's room.

"I want to remember him happy and smiling, you know, not in that bed helpless" Shira told Rory.

Rory nodded "He will come back to us"

Shira nodded "I hope so, but the doctors say no and well, that gives me and Mitchum a big decision to make"

Rory shook her head confused "I'm not sure I understand"

"I love my son very much, Rory" Shira told her "But the doctors say he will never wake up. He flat lined once, he is obviously leaving"

Rory shook her head "He came back after he flat lined, he's coming back. It's just going to take him some time"

Shira shook her head "I won't tear my family apart and put them through pain on purpose. I know Logan and he wouldn't want us all here everyday, like you have been for the past six days. He wouldn't want us keeping false hope. He would want us all to move on with our lives"

"I mean no disrespect, but I don't agree with you" Rory told her "You see Mrs. Huntzberger, I had a boyfriend who abused me very badly. I wouldn't admit it, but Logan saw the signs. Logan promised to stay by my side through everything. He won't break his promise to me. It may take him some time, but he will come back to me and to all of us"

Mitchum appeared from Logan's room, just in time to hear the end of Rory's speech.

"He's gone" Mitchum told them

"His heart stopped?" Rory asked terror filling her body.

"No, he is still alive through a damn machine" Mitchum cursed in grief "That is no life for my son, he needs to be free"

"We need to give him time Mr. Huntzberger, he will pull through this" Rory told him.

"Rory, thank you for staying with my son all this time, but my husband and I know what needs to be done" Shira told her.

Rory shook her head "You can't take him off life support, that's murder"

Mitchum shook his head "What would you call the life he has now? I call it torture"

"Please, Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, give him some time" Rory begged

Shira shook her head "He would want us all to let go and we need to let him go"

Tears slipped from her eyes as she watched Shira and Mitchum approach the doctor at the nurses' station. She saw them tell the doctor and he looked surprised. He looked past them towards Rory, obviously shocked by the decision. Her chest tightened in pain as she ran down the hallway and out into the pouring rain. Falling to her knees, she cried. Pulling out her cell phone, she pushed speed dial number one.

"Hello" Lorelai answered

"Mom, you have to get here now" Rory said exasperated

"Honey, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked

"Logan's parents arrived. They think he is already gone; they believe the doctors and don't think he is coming back. They want to pull the plug. We have to stop them" Rory cried into the phone.

Lorelai shuddered as she listened to her daughter fall apart "I'm on my way Hun, we'll stop it. He is coming back to us"

Lorelai hung up with that and sighed as tears slipped from her eyes as she made her way out of the inn and to her jeep. She started up the car and headed towards New Haven. Rory had her heart broken enough times and she wasn't going to lose Logan. It would destroy her.

I Hope you like it. As always continue to read and review.

Thanks again!


	14. Fighting For A Chance

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I apologize for the long delay in my stories. I have been really busy lately and I finally have some time to sit down and write. My life has been really hectic lately and so, but now things have settled down and my life is slowly going back to normal. Anyways, here is the newest chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Expect another update by the end of the week. Thanks for being so patient. As always continue to read and review.

Thanks Again

**Chapter 14**

**_Fighting For a Chance_**

Lorelai rushed into the hospital as soon as she arrived. She hurried down the hallway towards her daughter who stood outside Logan's room, peering in.

"Rory, what's happening?" Lorelai asked

"His parents are speaking with the doctor, they want to take him of life support" Rory told her.

"Can they do that?" Lorelai asked

"Their his parents, they can do whatever they feel is best for him" Rory answered "They seem to think that taking him off of the life support is the best way to go"

"Well, it's not. We have to make them see that it's so wrong to take him off of life support so early. I mean it's only been a week, they need to give him more time" Lorelai told her daughter.

"Mom, I tried. It's a lost cause with them. They don't want to hear it, they believe their son is never going to wake up" Rory told them "They won't listen to me or anyone"

"We can't give up Rory" Lorelai told her

"I'm not giving up mom, I'm praying to god. Hoping he will give me another way to save Logan" Rory told her.

"God may be Logan's only chance" Lorelai whispered as Rory nodded.

"I have to find a way to make them change their minds" Rory declared "But I have no idea how to go about doing so. Their so stubborn"

"Hey guys" Collin whispered walking up behind the mother and daughter.

"Oh Collin, thank god. Maybe you can talk some sense into Logan's parents" Rory suggested

"About?" Collin questioned

"They don't think he's ever going to wake up. They want to take him off of life support" Rory told him.

"What?" Collin asked shocked "It's only been a week. Who knows what's going to happen"

"I tried to talk them out of it" Rory assured him.

"Mitchum and Shira are stubborn, but their not murderers and if they pull Logan off of life support their killing their own son" Collin declared

"I tried to tell them it was murder, but Mitchum said that what is going on now is torture" Rory told him

Collin shook his head "Logan is young, he's a fighter and he wont ever give up. If anything he would come back just to protect you Rory, your very important to him"

"I know, he promised to protect me from Dean and he would never break that promise. I think he's just resting right now and as soon as he gets his strength up, he'll fight his way back to us" Rory said confidently.

"I'm sorry young lady, but you mustn't have false hope. My son is already gone, but he will pass on in an hour" Mitchum spoke up as Lorelai, Rory, and Collin turned to him and Shira.

"Mitchum, please, I have known Logan and your family forever. I don't mean any disrespect sir, but by taking away the life support your killing Logan, yourself" Collin told him.

Shira shook her head "Look through that window Collin, look at your best friend. He isn't living right now; he is being forced to live. I won't do that to my son Collin. I won't do that to my family. I will not have my family coming to the hospital on Christmas to visit my comatose son. I won't torture him, when he obviously doesn't want to be here"

"I mean no disrespect, Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, but would you listen to yourselves. Logan is the strongest person I know. It's my fault he is in here. My ex-boyfriend beat me, and Logan only wanted to help me and he got hurt in the process. I'm sorry that Logan wanted to be a good friend and stay by my side and I'm sorry that he got hurt so bad" Rory sobbed "I'm so sorry, but I won't let you kill him. Please, give him some time"

"I'm sorry" Mitchum spoke "I'm sorry, but we have to do what is best for Logan" With that Mitchum and Shira headed towards Logan's door.

"Don't do it" Rory sobbed "He will come back to me, to us"

"He's already gone Rory" Mitchum said as he took another step.

"No he isn't" Rory cried

"How do you know?" Mitchum asked as his hand reached the door knob.

"I would feel it if he was gone" Rory answered

"How?" he asked turning the door knob

Rory cried "because I love him"

Well, there you go. I know it's not very long, but I just needed to get going again. Look for a new chapter by the end of the week if not sooner.

Thanks Again


	15. Nearing The End

Authors Note: As always thank you very much for the reviews. As usual they are greatly appreciated. It's been a little while since the last update and I hope you enjoy this chapter, because it took a while to get it just right.

**Chapter 15**

_**Nearing the End**_

Mitchum turned to look at Rory. Her response didn't surprise him. Logan always had a way with the girls, but Rory seemed different. She risked a lot to stay by his side while Mitchum and Shira were out of town. She surely missed a lot of her classes. She must have been falling behind; after all she had spent the last nine days in the hospital with him. Mitchum sighed looking at the tears threatening to fall from Rory's eyelids.

"I wish there were some other way" Mitchum told her "This is the only way"

"Please" Rory begged "Can't you just give him a little more time"

Shira finally spoke up "No"

Mitchum turned his attention to Shira as did Rory "Shira maybe..."

She cut him off "No, Mitchum" Shira told him "Don't you cave in, our son is gone and we agreed to end this torture and just let him go. We agreed no matter how hard it would be we would make peace with his passing and just let him go"

"He's not gone Shira" Collin told her speaking up "He is one of my best friends and I too would feel it if he had left us"

Shira shook her head "We can't listen to them Mitchum. They want to believe in false hope, but we are realists. We know are son is gone, let's do this Mitchum. Let's get this over with"

Mitchum nodded "Are we sure about this?"

"You're letting your emotions get involved" Shira told him "If you think about this we won't be able to let him go"

"Maybe god is trying to tell us to think about this" Mitchum suggested

"Mitchum do you think I want to face the fact that my son is gone. That I won't ever see that smile or hear that laugh again. We can't think about this, we can't let our emotions get involved we have to do what is right for Logan, we have to do right by our son" Shira told him.

Mitchum nodded as Shira turned and headed towards Logan's room with Mitchum following.

"Wait" Collin called

"What Collin?" Shira asked as they both faced him

"Let Rory and I say good-bye" he suggested

They nodded as Collin and Rory headed towards Logan's room. They entered and shut the door behind them.

"You're making a huge mistake" Lorelai told them

They turned to her "Excuse me?" Shira asked

"It's too soon to let your son go, you've barely given him a chance" Lorelai told them

"I don't think this is any of your business" Shira told her

"It becomes my business when you're taking the most important thing in my daughter's life away from her" Lorelai told them "Rory's heart belongs to Logan and losing him, well it may break her forever"

Shira shook her head "It appears that your daughter is deeply connected with my son, however, your daughter is not my main concern, and my son is"

Lorelai shook her head in disgust "You don't deserve to be parents"

"Who do you think you are?" Shira asked "Telling me what is right and what is wrong, when you ran away from home at sixteen and got pregnant"

"I might have gotten pregnant young, I might not have the greatest job, I might not have all the money I could ever want, but I know how to be a good parent and if you ask me, well let's just say you and your husband will never receive a good parent award. A good parent doesn't give up on their child, a good parent believes and trusts in their child" Lorelai told them "You should be ashamed of yourselves"

Inside Logan's room, the tears poured from Rory's eyes as Collin talk to his comatose best friend.

"Hey man" Collin gave a small smile "How are you doing?"

"I don't know what to say, your parents are making a huge mistake. Just know that Rory and I fought for you, but it looks like we lost. Your parents refuse to be optimistic, and they think their doing what's best for you. They think your gone, but your not. Your just healing and taking some time to relax, but you have to come back soon, before it's too late" Collin told him "I love you man" Collin walked away from the side of the bed and walked towards the wall. He placed his forehead against the wall and let the tears fall. This wasn't like Collin to cry, but he was losing his best friend and he couldn't stop it.

Rory walked over to the side of Logan's bed and kneeled as she placed his hand in hers. "God Logan, I'm not ready to lose you" she cried "I can't lose you Logan"

The tears came even more for Collin as his heart broke for Rory.

"Please Logan, just hurry up. You need to come back to us" Rory sobbed as the door opened and Shira and Mitchum walked in. Rory kissed his hand and stood up, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek "I love you Logan" she whispered in his ear and then turned to face Shira and Mitchum.

"It's time" Shira told them as they both took one last look at Logan and walked out the door. Their eyes were glued to the window as they looked inside. Rory held her breath as Shira's hand approached the machine. Rory felt her lungs about to burst as Shira reached the plug and started to tug at it. Everything was happening in slow motion. She saw the plug become unhooked from the machine; she saw Mitchum and Shira turned to look at them with somewhat joyous looks ontheir faces. Her hole world was spinning, she was about to pass out and she couldn't understand why Shira and Mitchum looked so happy after basically murdering their son. Her eyes shut as she felt her body go limp as she came crashing to the floor.

Hope you enjoyed it. As always continue to read and review. I love reviews, they keep me inspired.

Thanks


	16. A Miracle Tainted

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciated them as always. Now, this chapter deals with some medical related terms and I'm not sure if the medical conditions I use are correct or not, but in this story lets just say they are. Enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

_**A Miracle Tainted**_

Opening her eyes slowly, Rory groaned as sunlight flooded her eyes. Looking around, she had no idea where she was. It was obviously a hospital room and she was in a bed. She had so many questions. What was happening with Logan? Why was she in a hospital bed? What had happened? Her eyes landed on her mom sitting in a chair fast asleep next to her bed.

"Mom" Rory called out

"Huh?" Lorelai asked waking up and smiling at her daughter "How you feeling sleepy?"

"I'm fine" Rory told her "What happened?"

"You passed out. You haven't slept or eaten barely anything in almost two weeks and you're emotionally exhausted" Lorelai told her

"Why am I in a hospital bed?" Rory asked

"The nurses brought you here when you passed out to rest" Lorelai told her

"Mom, what's happening with Logan?" Rory asked hesitantly afraid of the answer.

"Well, his parents took him off life support" Lorelai started but Rory interrupted.

"That's the last thing I remember. Mitchum and Shira looked happy" Rory whispered

"That's because Logan started breathing on his own" Lorelai told her

Rory looked toward Lorelai and smile gracing her lips "He pulled through"

"Not quite" Lorelai answered

Rory now looked confused "What?"

"Well, when he started breathing on his own, it added a lot of pressure to his heart which now had to share energy with the lungs and so he started to fill up with fluid around the heart. The doctor's had to do an immediate surgery and it was successful. However, he's still in a coma" Lorelai told her now crying daughter

"This isn't fair" Rory sobbed "All he wanted to do was protect me and now he's been to hell and back. What happens now?"

"Well, his parents now have to decide to hope he wakes up or take out his feeding tube and let him starve to death" Lorelai told her

"Their so heartless, they'll probably starve him. I have to see him" Rory said all of a sudden starting to get out of bed.

Rory walked down the hall and approached Shira and Mitchum.

"Excuse me?" she asked as they turned to her.

"Can I please see him?" Rory asked

Shira nodded "Of course"

Rory smiled and walked into the recovery room, shock overcame her as she saw Logan staring back at her. Her breath was caught in her throat as she stared at him.

"Oh my god" she whispered running to his bed and hugging him "Thank god Logan, thank god" she pulled back and smiled

"Do I know you?" Logan asked

I know a cliff hanger, you hate me. Please review! I'll update soon, I promise. Sorry it was so short!

Thanks


	17. With A Miracle, Comes A Loss

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I know my readers have been anxiously awaiting an update and here it is. Enjoy!

**Chapter 17**

_**With a Miracle, Comes a Loss**_

"Do I know you?" Logan asked

Rory stared at Logan dumbfounded and backed away a little bit "Is this a joke?"

Logan continued to stare at her with a blank look "Is that my name…Logan?"

A sob escaped Rory's lips as she nodded her head slowly "I'm going to get a doctor"

"Wait" he called to her "What's your name?"

"Rory" she whispered

He nodded "And I'm supposed to know you?"

"We were close friends; you helped me through a bad time" she told him quietly "I should get a doctor"

Rory turned from him and opened the door walking into the hallway and shutting the door behind her. Mitchum, Shira and Lorelai sat in chairs across the hall.

"He woke up" Rory whispered as Mitchum and Shira stood and hugged happily.

"Thank god" Mitchum muttered as he headed towards his son's room "Shira go tell the doctor he's awake"

"Rory, what's the matter?" Lorelai asked knowing her daughter.

This caught Shira and Mitchum's attention that turned their attention to Rory.

"He doesn't remember me or anything" Rory whispered

Mitchum couldn't speak as Shira turned and ran down the hall, trying to find a doctor.

_Twenty minutes later_

The doctor emerged from Logan's room after awhile. Mitchum, Shira, Lorelai and Rory all approached the doctor.

"What's going on with son?" Shira asked

"He's got a severe case of memory loss" Dr. Martin's told them "He doesn't remember anything. No memories of childhood even. It's very common for short term memory loss for post-comatose victims, but he has no memory of anything in his life. When we did previous cat scans, it showed no permanent damage from the blow to his head; however, amnesia doesn't come up on those kinds of tests. I'm afraid I can't promise any recovery of his memory"

Tears rolled down Rory's cheeks as the doctor continued to speak about Logan's condition.

"Can we see him?" Shira asked

"Don't push him" Dr. Martin's warned "And you may see him, but he's asking to see the girl named Rory who was with him before"

Rory nodded as she headed into Logan's room to find him sitting upright. She smiled as she walked further into his room and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"I hate looking at someone I know I should know and not knowing anything" Logan told her angrily "I want to remember my life"

"I'll help you as much as I can" Rory offered "Your parents are really worried about you"

"My parents" Logan repeated "I don't want to see anyone else right now"

Rory nodded "Ask me questions and I'll help, the best I can"

"I don't know where to even start" Logan told her

"Okay, well let me start then" Rory suggested "I'm Rory Gilmore and we met at the beginning of the year. Were really good friends and usually we hang out with your best friends Collin and Finn. We also hang out a lot with Stephanie who was your friend first, but now she and I are close as well. She's dating Collin"

Logan tried to comprehend everything Rory was saying "Are we in college? How old am I?"

Rory's heart broke again for Logan. He was so lost. "Yes, were in college. We both attend Yale University along with Collin, Finn, and Stephanie and you're almost twenty-two"

Logan nodded "What is the accident everyone keeps talking about? How did I get hurt?"

"I was in a abusive relationship and about two weeks ago, I had come home from spending the night with him and he had beat me pretty bad" Rory explained slowly, her eye's tearing up "You came by and helped me clean up and kept me company. You were a great friend, and then Dean came by…"

"Is Dean your abusive boyfriend?" Logan asked feeling bad he had brought up this hard topic for her.

She nodded slowly "Ex-boyfriend now. Anyways, he got angry and attacked me and you came to my defense, but he attacked you too. He threw you head first into a wall and he would have done a lot more damage if Collin and Finn had shown up. You were protecting me and that's the reason your hurt and you can't remember anything. It's my entire fault"

Logan shook his head "I chose to protect you that was my decision. You can't blame yourself"

"You should hate me Logan" Rory told him

"If I hate you, then who's going to tell me about my life?" Logan asked "I don't want to hate you"

Tears started to pour down Rory's cheeks. "I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize" Logan told her quietly.

"I wish I could help you" she told him quietly

"You can, tell me more about my life" Logan urged

Rory nodded "Well, you're Logan Huntzberger, son to Mitchum and Shira huntzberger. Brother to Honor Huntzberger who is away in Sweden right now, which is why she isn't here. Your family is very wealthy; your dad is a huge newspaper magnet who owns every newspaper up and down the east coast. You like to spend time with your friends and fool around"

"Please stop" Logan begged

"I'm sorry" Rory told him "I was just trying to help"

"I just can't handle all this information on who Logan Huntzberger was. He is gone and all that is left is me and I can't be that other guy. I'm just me" Logan told her.

"I'm sorry Logan, I didn't mean to push" Rory whispered

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm just so confused" Logan told her.

"Maybe you should spend some time with your parents" Rory suggested.

"No" Logan said grabbing her hand "I don't know who you are Rory, but I know that I am somehow strongly connected to you. I just want to feel like I belong, please stay with me"

Rory smiled slightly "I'm here as long as you need me"

Logan nodded "Thank you"

**I am so proud of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading it. I worked really hard on it and I had so much fun writing it. As always please continue to read and review.**

**Thanks**


	18. What Was I Thinking?

Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews. It seems that all my readers enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it. This is my favorite story to update and I have so many great ideas for this story. Expect updates for _A Heart Being Pulled in Two Directions _and _Never Stop Believing _by the end of the weekend or early next week. My aunt passed away and I have lots of things to do that is why the updates are more delayed then usual.

Thanks Again!

**Chapter 18**

_**What was I thinking?**_

Rory emerged from Logan's hospital room after sitting with him for almost five hours straight. It felt good to stretch her legs. She walked over to her mom.

"How long have they been sleeping?" Rory asked referring to Collin and Finn who sat in the chairs next to Lorelei sleeping.

"A couple of hours" Lorelai answered

"Where are Mitchum and Shira?" Rory asked

"Well, Grandma and Grandpa were here earlier and they encouraged them to go home and get some rest since he wasn't up to seeing them yet and with much reluctance they finally agreed. They will be back tomorrow morning" Lorelai explained

"They could use a break" Rory stated

"Speaking of a break, I think you could use one as well kid" Lorelai told her daughter.

"Mom, I can't. I have to stay with Logan" Rory told her

"Well then tomorrow when his parents come back, let me take you home for the day so you can rest" Lorelai suggested

"No mom" Rory stated firmly "I am not leaving him, he needs me"

"Babe, he doesn't even know you" Lorelai stated

This hit Rory right in the heart. She had known he didn't remember anything including her, but just to hear someone say it really pained her.

Lorela regretted the words that came out of her mouth when she saw Rory's face fall. "Luke planned on coming by tonight after closing, how about I ask him to bring us all some dinner?"

Rory nodded "Sounds good, Logan won't touch the hospital food. Get Hamburgers and Fries all around"

Lorelai nodded "I'll go call him" she stated and walked off to use her cell phone.

Rory sighed and directed her attention toward a sleeping Collin and Finn. She placed her hand on their legs and shook them gently.

"Ten more minutes mommy" Finn moaned

"I'm not your mommy Finn" Rory stated

"Then ten more minutes whoever the hell you are" Finn muttered

Rory shook her head "Collin, Finn, you are at the hospital. Please wake up"

Collin opened his eyes and looked around. He stood up and stretched out and turned to Finn and Rory.

"We need to wake him up" Rory stated referring to Finn.

Collin yawned "Good luck"

"Finn, there's a pretty red head coming this way" Rory laughed as Finn shot up out of the chair.

"Where?" he asked looking around frantically.

Rory and Collin shook their heads "Come on, Logan wants to see you guys or should I say meet you guys"

"Mean woman" Finn muttered as he followed Collin and Rory into Logan's room.

"Hello mate" Finn stated running over to Logan bedside and jumping on the bed. "Long time no see"

"Finn" Rory warned "Be careful, he's still sore"

"Okay you're Finn" Logan spoke and then turned to Collin "So you would be?"

"I'm Collin" Collin stated

"Okay" Logan nodded

Collin nodded "You might be thinking what kind of drugs is this kid on and can I have some, but trust me he isn't on drugs he's just well…Finn"

Logan smiled somewhat and looked towards Collin "You guys go to Yale too right?"

Finn nodded "That's correct"

"However, only you and I attend classes there, because Finn is usually too hung over to attend his classes" Collin laughed

"Hey" Finn pouted "I only get drunk seven nights a week"

"Finn, there are only seven night's in a week" Rory stated

"Well obviously love, but I only get drunk seven nights a week and I sleep seven days a week" Finn reasoned but made no sense.

Collin and Rory had to laugh at what an idiot Finn was.

"Listen man, I have a huge English lit exam tomorrow and I need to study so we should be heading back, but we'll come and visit tomorrow night. I promise" Collin told him

"Thanks" Logan said quietly

"No problem" Collin stated as he grabbed Finn's arm and headed towards the doorway.

"Hey Logan, any cute red headed nurse's here. If so give them my phone number" Finn called as Collin pulled him out of the room.

Logan had to laugh and this made Rory smile.

"I don't even know his number" Logan stated sadly

"I'm sure it's stored in your cell phone" Rory told him

Logan nodded "Probably"

"So" Rory questioned trying to lighten the mood "What do you think of those two idiots?"

"Let's just say" Logan smiled slightly "What was I thinking or atleast the old me"

**I hope you enjoyed it. It was a nice and light chapter. I thought this story could use some happiness. Anyways, please continue to read and review. They are always appreciated.**

**Thanks!**


	19. A Second Encounter

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews as usual. I noticed that I'm not getting nearly as many reviews as before. I'm not complaining however if you have suggestions etc on how to make the story more to your liking please let me know. My main priority is to keep my readers happy and if people aren't interested in my fic anymore, please just let me know and I won't waste my time or yours. Thank You!

**Chapter 19**

_**A Second Encounter**_

"This is it" Rory exclaimed as she lead Logan into his, Finn, and Collin's suite.

Logan looked around, not knowing what to say he made small talk "It's good to be out of the hospital"

Rory nodded "I can imagine"

Logan turned towards Rory "Where are my roommates?"

"Probably at class, well at least Collin probably is. Finn is probably having a sleepover at some red heads" Rory laughed

Logan smiled "Okay"

"Logan are you okay?" Rory asked worry evident in her voice "Maybe this wasn't the best place for you to go, maybe you should have gone home with your parents for awhile"

"No" Logan stated firmly "They expect too much from me. I can't take it when there around. When I'm around you, Collin, Finn and Steph you guys treat me, well like nothing happened. My parents cater to me and I don't want that. I need to rebuild my life and I need to be where my life was and that was here"

Rory nodded "I understand"

"I'm tired" Logan told her

Rory nodded "Well why don't you take a nap and you have my number, call me if you need anything and I mean anything"

Logan smiled "Thanks Rory, I don't know what I would do without you"

Rory smiled "Anytime" and with that she left him to his dorm.

Looking around he entered the room that read "Logan's Room" on the door. Entering his room, he sighed. There were bookshelves filled with books, he pulled one book out and looked at it. He must have read it, but he didn't remember. Placing the book back he walked over and sat on his bed. Opening the top drawer of his nightstand he found a little black book and pulled it out. He looked through the book that had names of girls and their numbers. He put the book back in and continued to look. There was a box of condoms; he must have been some playboy in his previous life. The he saw it, a picture of Rory. Picking it up, he smiled some what. I guess the old Logan and the new one both had something for Rory Gilmore. Placing the picture in his pocket, he rose to his feet and entered the common room. Deciding he no longer wanted to nap he headed out for a walk. Checking the number on his suite, he read 1063. He headed out of the building and into a courtyard.

People glanced at Logan as he walked by. It wasn't the Logan Huntzberger they all remembered. He was distant and so unsure of himself. He kept walking until he looked up and read "Branford dorm"

He wasn't sure why he entered the dorm, but something was telling him to go into the dorm. He was walking down the hallway when he noticed a boy sitting on a bench outside a door and the guy was staring straight at him.

As Logan finally reached the boy he stopped and looked at him, as the guy rose to meet him.

"Well, well, well" the guy stated "I guess I didn't send you into that wall hard enough huh?"

"Excuse me?" Logan asked

Dean just stared "You know what I'm talking about" he stated stepping closer to Logan.

Rory rounded the corner as she looked for her keys in her purse. The next scene she saw frightened her, Dean stood awfully close to Logan and Logan looked confused as Dean looked angry.

"Get away from him" Rory stated walking up to the guys.

"What is he doing here Rory?" Dean asked

Rory scoffed "What the hell are you doing here Dean?" Rory asked "I didn't plan on seeing you until our court date or wait maybe you haven't been served yet"

Dean fumed "I was served that's why I'm here"

"This is him" Logan spoke suddenly

Rory turned to him "Yeah"

"Did you forget what I looked like or something?" Dean laughed bitterly

That pushed Logan to the edge. He pushed Rory behind him and swung at Dean, knocking him to the ground.

"No" Rory screamed

Dean went to swing at Logan when Rory caught his arm. She had never been so powerful but she was stronger now and history was not going to repeat itself.

"He deserved to hit you Dean" Rory yelled "You took his life from him practically. You took his memory Dean, his childhood, everything. You're a bastard and not only am I going to send you to jail for life because of what you did to me, but because of what you took from Logan. It's not fair and I swear you will pay"

**Hope you liked it. To my reviewers more on the Dean and Lindsay s/l in future chapters. I promise. Continue to read and review.**


	20. The Big Bang

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay on this story, my life has been so hectic and I'm working hard to update all my stories. I hope to have all my stories updated by the end of the weekend. Thanks for your patience and your reviews.

**Chapter 20**

_**The Big Bang**_

Rory stared Dean Dead in the eye as she held his arm. He yanked his arm out of her grip.

"I'm sick of you always being in control Dean, but not anymore. This ends now" Rory fumed "I wont let you do anymore damage to me or Logan"

Dean looked almost speechless; he glanced back at Logan who looked angry. Dean couldn't tell if Logan was angry directly at him or if he was just angry because of what he did to him.

"Look Rory, I never meant any harm. I just wanted to discuss court and everything" Dean told her quietly.

Rory was shocked at the tone in Dean's voice. He was like a little kid who had just been scolded at. She almost wanted to feel sorry for him.

"There's really nothing to discuss Dean" Rory told him

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked "Your taking me to court for what…being my mistress. You got jealous that I was sick of you so you want payback"

Rory fumed "You hit me Dean, time and time again and that's why I am taking you to court. I was going to let it go, but then you hurt someone I care about" Rory glanced back at a silent Logan.

"So…you want me to pay for protecting myself from rich boy over here" Dean questioned "You really think the court is going to side with you. You're a home wrecker. You broke up a family"

"No" Rory stated firmly "I made the decision to have an affair with you Dean, but I didn't exactly have to twist your arm. You took it too far, you beat me and you pushed me over the edge when you hurt Logan, not only physically but mentally.

Dean fumed "Would you like to get a word in?" he asked Logan who stood behind Rory.

Logan looked Dean in the eyes and stayed quiet. He was lost. He didn't know what to say.

"Leave him out of this Dean" Rory ordered

"Leave him out, he is the reason you are wasting both of our times and taking me to court" Dean told her

"You deserve to be in jail for what you did to me and Logan and you will be. I have everything I need. I've got pictures of all the wounds you left me with, Finn saw you man handle me that night in this very hallway. I have more evidence then necessary. I will see to it that you are put away for a long time" Rory threatened

"You tramp" Dean fumed taking a step toward Rory.

Logan stepped in front of Rory warding Dean off.

"Come on Dean, hit me some more. Give me more evidence" Rory yelled

Dean fumed as he grabbed a hold of Logan's shirt "Finally trying to be the man huh? Stepping in to save the tramp from her ex-boyfriend"

"You need to leave" Logan told him

"Please" Dean laughed bitterly as he flung Logan into the back wall. Logan's back hit the wall hard and he slid to the floor.

"Logan" Rory asked sliding down next to Logan "Are you okay?"

Logan nodded slowly not saying anything.

"Dean you need to get out of here now, before I call security on you" Rory threatened

Dean stared as Rory turned her attention back to Logan.

"You okay?" she asked again.

Dean watched as Logan looked up into Rory's eyes and Dean could tell there was something different in his eyes then just minutes ago. He now saw love in Logan's eyes rather than pain.

Rory smiled as Logan looked into her eyes happy that the fall hadn't hurt him anymore. She couldn't take anymore hospital visits.

"Awfully close aren't ya ace?" Logan smirked

**I'm sorry it's so short but more to come. This chapter kicked butt in my opinion. Please let me know what you all think!**

**Thanks**


	21. A Dream Come True

Authors Note: Hey everyone, you must hate me for making you wait for such a long time for an update and I'm sorry. Here it is though; let me know what you all think.

Britt

**Chapter 21**

_A Dream Come True_

Rory froze as she stared into the smiling face of Logan "What did you just say?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary" Logan smirked

"You called me Ace, I never…oh my god, Logan you remember" Rory exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Rory, what on earth are you talking about?" Logan questioned as they broke apart from their hug.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Rory questioned

"The fight with Dean at your dorm" Logan told her "How did we get into the hallway?"

"Logan, you were in the hospital" Rory told him

"What?" he asked confused

Rory sighed and stood up motioning him to follow they entered her dorm room and sat down on the couch.

"I wasn't in a hospital" Logan told her

Rory nodded "Yes, you were"

"I don't remember that" Logan told her

"Dean flung you into that wall and put you in a coma for three weeks, doctors didn't think you would ever wake up" Rory told him tears brimming her eyes

Logan was beyond confused "Why don't I remember?"

"When you woke up, you couldn't remember anything; me, your parents, Colin, Finn, Steph or anything about your life" Rory told him

"I spent a lot of time with you, filling you in on your life because you just didn't want to be around your parents" Rory explained

"Thanks" Logan whispered

"For what?" Rory asked

"Staying with me, I appreciate it" Logan smiled

Rory nodded "It was the least I could do"

"We lost you twice" Rory whispered

"What?" Logan asked confused

"You flat lined twice and I was so scared Logan, you have no idea" Rory whispered tears falling from her eyes. Logan pulled her into her arms.

"Its okay" he whispered "How did my parents handle it?"

"They pulled the plug" Rory told him

"What?" Logan asked confused pulling back and looking at her confused

"You were on life support and the doctors thought you would never wake up and your parents believed them and they pulled the plug on your life support despite me and Collin's wishes" she told him

"How am I still alive?" he asked

"You started breathing on your own and two days later, you woke up" Rory told him "The doctor said after you lost your memory that if you ever regained your old memory from before the accident that you wouldn't remember losing your memory or anything during that time. That you would only remember the last time you were yourself and in this case it was the fight with Dean"

Logan nodded "My parents gave up on me?"

Rory looked at him and didn't say anything she didn't know what to say.

"I can't say I'm surprised they have never believed in me, yet my dad is still going to let me take over his business" Logan laughed bitterly

"They were just trying to do what was best for you" Rory defended them much to her own surprise

"They wanted to kill me" Logan spat

"They didn't think you would wake up and they didn't want you to suffer" Rory replied

"I was in a coma for three weeks Rory, not a year. They should have given me more of a chance, instead they gave up" Logan said angrily as he stood up "I got to go"

"Logan please" Rory begged

Logan turned to face a now crying Rory.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again. I don't know why I defended your parents because I was furious with them at the hospital. All I wanted was to see your chocolate brown eyes again. I just wanted to see you smile and call me ace. I wanted you to hold me the way you held me when you found out about Dean. I just wanted you, Logan. I wanted us" Rory sobbed "I love you Logan"

**I am so mean, yes I know. I hope that chapter was worth the wait. Please send feedback, thanks everyone.**

**Please join my new board for everything One Tree Hill **

http/s13. 

**Please join my new board for everything The OC **

http/s13. 

**Britt **


	22. The Start Of Something New

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I hope this chapter is everything that you've all been waiting for. Please continue to read and review. Thanks to Amber, her update of Something More inspired me to finish up this chapter and post it. Hop-e you all enjoy the new chapter. Thanks!

**Chapter 22**

_The Start Of Something New_

"I didn't think I would ever see you again. I don't know why I defended your parents because I was furious with them at the hospital. All I wanted was to see your chocolate brown eyes again. I just wanted to see you smile and call me ace. I wanted you to hold me the way you held me when you found out about Dean. I just wanted you, Logan. I wanted us" Rory sobbed "I love you Logan"

Logan froze at Rory's confession. His face changed from angry to solemn. All of a sudden a smirk graced his lips "You love me huh?"

Rory shook her head at his smirk as he inched his body closer to hers. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled "I guess that's a good thing"

"Yeah?" Rory questioned unsure of herself

Logan smiled and brought his lips down to hers. He pulled back and stared at her face intently "I love you too"

Rory smiled genuinely as she rose to her tip toes and placed another kiss on his lips. "I'm glad you're back"

"Me too" Logan smirked "Think of what I would've been missing"

Rory laughed and sat down on the couch pulling Logan with her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm back Rory and everything is going to work out. I think we deserve that much" Logan smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

She nodded closing her eyes and relaxing.

---

"Is he back yet?" Finn asked emerging from his bedroom

Colin sighed "Finn, you asked that question ten minutes ago and the answer still stands"

"So that means he's not back then" Finn asked puzzled

"I will never understand how you got into Yale" Colin replied watching TV

"I didn't get into Yale because I'm smart, I got into Yale because daddy's important and has an open wallet" Finn smirked

Colin shook his head "Just go back in your room and finish watching Dora the Explorer would you"

"I don't watch Dora the Explorer" Finn gasped "I'm watching Nip/Tuck"

"Really?" Colin questioned turning to face Finn "Then why not watch it out here with me rather than in your bedroom"

"Ahh" Finn stuttered "My bed is comfy"

"Right" Colin smirked not believing him "So are they going to Boot's birthday party or the pond?"

"The pond to save the..." Finn stopped realizing he had been tricked "Hey" he yelled embarrassed

"Told you that you were watching Dora the Explorer" Colin laughed as he continued to stare at the TV.

"She's exotic" Finn defended "And kind of hot"

"She's a five year old and a cartoon" Colin told him facing him once again

"So" Finn replied "Remember the Mary-Kate and Ashley cartoon, they were cartoon's but still hot even you agreed on that"

Colin shook his head "They weren't five"

Finn pouted and stormed back into his room "What do you know?" he yelled before slamming the door.

Colin had to laugh at Finn.

---

_Knock On Door_

Rory opened her eyes and pulled herself out of Logan's arms and stood up. He was still sound asleep, she walked over to the door and opened it. She found Colin and Steph outside. She smiled at them and the three went into the hall while she shut the door.

"I didn't know where he disappeared to, I figured he'd be with you" Colin told her

Rory nodded "Dean showed up about being served the papers for court and he and I got into a verbal argument. He flung Logan into the wall again, but Logan's fine. He remembers everything except the time from when he woke up and didn't remember anything until now. He was pretty upset when he found out that his parents wanted to give up on him. He's okay though"

Stephanie nodded "It's great that he remembers everything"

Rory nodded "Yeah, it is"

"Are you feeling alright?" Colin asked puzzled while staring at Rory with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine. It was just emotional going through everything with Logan. I'm still drained from the weeks at the hospital as well. I'll be fine" Rory told him

"Are you sure?" he questioned

"Colin" Stephanie warned "She's been to hell and back, she is allowed to look a little pale and tired"

Colin nodded "I know, I know"

"Tell him we all love him and that we'll catch up with you later for a movie night or something" Stephanie suggested

Rory nodded "That'll be good. He's emotionally exhausted, I think he just needs to chill for a few days"

Colin nodded "Definitely, I'll call his parents and let them know, but I'll also tell them he is still healing and to back off"

"That's a good idea, he's angry at them right now" Rory told them

Colin nodded "See you later"

Rory smiled "Bye guys"

She re entered her dorm and smiled at Logan sleeping peacefully on the couch. She felt kind of sick and headed into the bathroom. She sat on the floor as she became very sick. She held her stomach tightly, it really hurt.

"You okay babe?" Logan asked standing in the door frame half asleep

Rory looked up to him with a scared look on her face "I don't know" she whispered

---

**So, what do you think? Please read and review. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	23. Trial Of The Century

Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this yet, so please let me know what you think. I have many ideas and I haven't decided exactly which route I'm going to take yet. So, everyone's input would be greatly appreciated. As always continue to read and review. Thanks!

**Chapter 23**

_Trial Of The Century_

She re-entered her dorm and smiled at Logan sleeping peacefully on the couch. She felt kind of sick and headed into the bathroom. She sat on the floor as she became very sick. She held her stomach tightly, it really hurt.

"You okay babe?" Logan asked standing in the door frame half asleep

Rory looked up to him with a scared look on her face "I don't know" she whispered

"Can I do anything for you?" Logan asked

Rory shook her head "Probably just a bug, I'll be out in a minute"

"You sure?" Logan questioned

Rory nodded forcing a small smile "Yeah, I'm sure"

"Okay" Logan nodded heading back to the couch.

About five minutes later, Rory emerged from the bathroom and headed over to Logan on the couch. She sat down next to him, cuddling into his side as he placed his arm around her.

"Are you nervous about court tomorrow?" Logan questioned looking at her

Rory sighed as she looked at him "Yeah, but for some reason I don't think it's my nerves that are making me sick"

"Well what else could it…" Logan stopped mid sentence as it came to him "Rory, you don't think your?"

Rory sighed "I don't know. I could be, but I shudder to think at that thought"

Logan nodded "Do you want to know?"

Rory shook her head "I can't know at least until after tomorrow"

Logan smiled sympathetically "We'll go to court tomorrow and then afterwards we'll pick up a test and we'll see what happens from there"

Rory laid her head against him "Sounds like a plan"

---

Rory and Logan walked into the court room the next day with Lorelai, Luke, Emily and Richard close behind them. Logan gave Rory a hug as she went to sit next to her lawyer. The one her grandfather had recommended, his name was Charlie Davenport and according to Richard Gilmore he was the best. Logan took his seat next to Colin, Finn, and Steph who were their for support. The three sat directly behind Rory and Charlie and Lorelai and Luke sat to the left of them while Richard and Emily sat to left of Lorelai and Luke. Rory turned as Dean entered the court room with Lindsay holding his hand and both sets of parents close behind. Dean took his seat next to his lawyer, Jim Carson, while Lindsay and their parents sat behind him.

Rory glanced at Logan who gave her a warm smile and a nod for reassurance. Rory turned and faced the judge as she entered.

"All rise" the bailiff requested "the honorable judge baker residing"

The judge took her seat as did the rest of the court room after rising for the entrance of the judge.

"This is the case of Gilmore vs. Forrester" the judge said "Mr. Davenport you may begin, call your first witness"

Charlie nodded "Your honor I would like to call Rory Gilmore herself"

Rory stood and walked to the pedestal. She faced the bailiff as she placed her hand on a bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" the bailiff questioned

"I do" Rory answered as she took her seat.

"Mr. Davenport, you may begin" judge baker told him

"Ms. Gilmore please explain to the court your past with the defendant?" Charlie questioned

"I met Dean when he moved to Stars Hollow, my sophomore year of high school. We started dating after knowing each other for about a week and he was my first boyfriend. We broke up about three months later and got back together about two weeks after our break up. We broke up for a second time about a year down the road during my junior year of high school. We remained friends since our break up even after his marriage to Lindsay. Then in last May, I met up with Dean, he stopped by my house to tell me that his marriage wasn't going to work and that he intended to divorce Lindsay. Things got out of control and we slept together. I continued to see Dean for about two months before everything started" Rory explained

Charlie nodded "Would you say you loved Mr. Forrester?"

"I did" Rory answered

"Okay, so when exactly did the incidents start occurring?" Charlie asked

"In August" Rory answered

"What would happen exactly?" Charlie asked

"At first it was just a slap across the face, but then it got worse" Rory told them her eyes tearing up "He would shove me to the ground and literally beat me. He used the excuse that his life was stressful"

"Why didn't you go to the police sooner?" Charlie asked

"I was just scared and confused" Rory answered honestly

Charlie nodded "According to police record, Mr. Forrester took things too far on the night of September 29th?"

Rory nodded "I had gone to Stars Hollow around dinner time to end things with Dean. He was furious and he beat me to the floor" the tears were falling now "I managed to get away. I drove back to Yale and I sat on the floor of my dorm and cried until a friend of mine, Logan, who dropped by to say hi found me. He helped me to the bathroom so I could take a bath and clean up. We watched a movie after I got out of took a bath and we watched a movie. We feel asleep and about an hour later we awoke on the couch to banging on the door. The door flung open and Dean came in and flipped out. Logan suggested that it would be best if he left, but he didn't want to so he flipped out and flung Logan into a wall. He over powered me to the floor and had two of my other friends Colin and Finn not shown up, he" Rory paused wiping her tears with a tissue "He would've raped me and Logan could've bled to death"

Charlie nodded and glanced at the judge "No more questions your honor"

The judge nodded "Mr. Carson you may now begin"

Mr. Carson nodded and came to stand in front of Rory "Ms. Gilmore is it true that you seduced my client, a happily married man into your bed?"

Rory shook her head "Sleeping with Dean was wrong, but he wasn't a victim"

"I see" Mr. Carson sighed "What exactly is your relationship with your supposed friend Logan?"

"We were just friends, until recently" Rory answered

"So, Logan is your boyfriend?" Mr. Carson asked

Rory nodded "That's correct"

"Is it possible that you and Logan were something more while you were still having your love affair with my client?" he questioned

Rory shook her head "Logan and I were just friends when I was with Dean, nothing more"

"Surely you weren't with my client, I mean he was married and you were simply his mistress" Mr. Carson stated

"Objection" Charlie yelled standing "Your honor Mr. Carson is clearly out of line"

"Sustained" the judge answered "Please continue"

Mr. Carson nodded "Answer the question Ms. Gilmore"

"Dean and Lindsay were at the time separated, like I said earlier he told me he intended to divorce her" Rory answered

Mr. Carson nodded "No further questions your honor"

Mr. Carson took his seat as the judge turned to Rory "Thank you Ms. Gilmore, that will be all"

Rory nodded and stepped down and headed to her seat. She glanced at Logan who gave her a sympathetic smile.

Leaning forward over the rail, "You did good Ace" Logan whispered

"Mr. Davenport" the judge asked "Please call you next witness"

"Your honor, I want to call Logan Huntzberger to the stand please"

**I know I'm so evil, for leaving it their. I realize court was like two days after Dean got served, but I really don't know the legal jargon that's why I'm still in school to be a lawyer lol. Let me know what you think, please as always read and review. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	24. TOTC: Part Two

Authors Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I had this chapter written and I didn't want to keep you guys in suspense any longer, so when I couldn't sleep tonight I decided to type it up for you guys. I received the most reviews in a long time and I just want to thank you again. However, no one really told me their opinion of what they want to happen. A few of you did, but only a few. If you could let me know what you think should happen, it might help me decide which road to take. Thanks!

**Maxmouse: **Thank you so much for correcting me. I guess my mind was too warped up in the story to notice my stupid mistake. I am well aware that when an objection is sustained, it means that the witness doesn't have to answer the question and when it's overruled is when the witness has to answer the question. Thanks Anyways though hon.

**Chapter 24**

_TOTC: Part Two_

"Your honor, I want to call Logan Huntzberger to the stand please"

Logan rose from his seat and headed up to the stand. He turned to the bailiff and placed his hand on the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth" the bailiff questioned

"I do" Logan answered removing his hand and sitting down.

"Mr. Davenport you may begin" judge baker declared

Charlie nodded "Please state your name for the record"

"Logan Huntzberger" Logan stated

"Thank you" Charlie replied " Mr. Huntzberger in your own words please explain the events of the night on September 29th, the night on police record that Mr. Forrester attacked you and Ms. Gilmore"

"Well, I was heading back to my dorm about seven pm when I noticed that Rory's car was now in the parking lot. I decided to go see her and when I arrived at her dorm, the door to the common room was slightly ajar and I could hear someone sobbing in the distance. I entered the common room and then slowly approached Rory's room, which was the direction of the sobbing. Her door was also slightly ajar and I entered her room. She was sitting on the floor crying. Her clothes were torn and their was blood on her shirt and her leg. I couldn't see her face at that point until I bent down and she revealed her face to me. It was bruised badly. I didn't know what to do, I had never been in this type of situation. So, I helped her get to the bathroom and I ordered food while she took a bath. I just wanted to be a good friend and comfort her and with Rory we all know food is a major comfort. We talked a little, but not much because I didn't want to push her into anything. She told me that Dean had done this to her. We started watching a movie and then we fell asleep. I awoke to banging on the door and before Rory or I could even answer the door, it flung open and Dean came in. He was in a rage, I could see it in his eyes. I didn't want him to hurt her, so I suggested it was best if he left. He didn't want to leave. I turned to glance at Rory and before I knew it I was being flung into the wall. I don't remember anything after that, except all of a sudden coming into my life five weeks after that night" Logan explained

Charlie nodded "It states on the doctor records, that you temporarily lost you memory. That you were near death before waking up"

Logan nodded "That's what I'm told. I was told that I was on life support for three weeks and that when I did wake up my memory was gone. I regained it obviously, however I don't remember any of it"

"Okay" Charlie paused "As stated by Ms. Gilmore earlier, you and her are now a couple, is that correct?"

Logan nodded "Yes"

Charlie nodded "When all of this happened between Ms. Gilmore and Mr. Forrester, what was your relationship with Ms. Gilmore?"

"We were just friends, close friends" Logan answered

Charlie nodded "I have no further questions your honor"

The judge nodded "Mr. Carson you may begin"

Mr. Carson nodded as he rose from his chair "Mr. Huntzberger, did you have feelings for Ms. Gilmore prior to the two of you getting together?"

"Rory and I were close. I'm not sure exactly when I developed feelings for her" Logan answered honestly

"So, when you found Ms. Gilmore on the night of September 29th, you may have had ulterior motives as to why you wanted to help her?" Mr. Carson asked

"I wanted to help Rory, why does it matter whether I had feelings for her at the time. I just wanted to help" Logan replied getting defensive

"Mr. Huntzberger, please answer the question at hand" Mr. Carson suggested

"I had no ulterior motives. I just helped my friend who was in trouble. At the time did I have feelings for Rory, maybe, I'm not sure" Logan answered

"Do you love Ms. Gilmore?" Mr. Carson asked

"Yes" Logan answered looking at Rory for the first time.

"Would you do anything for her?" Mr. Carson asked

Logan nodded "Yes"

"Even lie about what really happened on the night of September 29th?" Mr. Carson questioned

"Objection" Charlie shouted "Your honor, Mr. Carson is clearly leading the witness"

"Overruled" the judge answered "Mr. Huntzberger, please answer the question"

"I wouldn't lie and I'm not lying. I simply told you what I remember from the night that I almost died" Logan answered venom in his voice

Mr. Carson sighed "No further questions your honor" he stated walking over and sitting down in his previously vacated seat.

"Mr. Huntzberger you may step down" the judge stated as Logan rose from his seat on the stand and walked back to his previously vacated seat.

"Mr. Davenport, please call your next witness" the judge stated

Charlie nodded "Your honor, I call Finnegan Morgan to stand"

Finn stood from his seat and headed to the stand as the bailiff followed him. Finn placed his hand on the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" the bailiff questioned

Finn nodded "I do" he stated as he took a seat.

"Mr. Davenport, you may begin" the judge stated

Charlie nodded as he stood and walked up toward Finn.

"Mr. Morgan what happened on the evening of September 29th?" Charlie asked

"I was heading back to my dorm when I noticed Dean heading for Rory's room. I hurried back to my dorm and got my room mate Colin and we headed over to Rory's dorm to make sure everything was alright" Finn answered

"Okay and when you arrived at Ms. Gilmore's dorm, what did you find?" Charlie asked

"Dean was on top of Rory, ripping at her shirt and Logan was slumped against the wall, unconscious and bleeding" Finn answered

"What is your relationship to Ms. Gilmore?" Charlie asked

"Were friends" Finn answered "Logan, Colin and I met her back at the beginning of the year in August. The four of us would hang out a lot"

Charlie nodded "I understand their was a minor incident on the night of September 24th. You oversaw an argument between Rory and Dean. Could you explain what happened?"

Finn nodded "It was a Friday night and Colin, Logan, and I were going to hangout at Rory's dorm room together. I headed to my dorm to get something and then when I was heading back, I heard shouting so I hid and eavesdropped. Dean and Rory were fighting over something, that I'm not sure of, but when she apparently didn't do as he asked he grabbed her by the wrists and she yelled at him to let her go, because he was hurting her. He finally let go and he left"

Charlie nodded "Why didn't you say anything to anyone?"

"Well, Rory knew I had seen everything and she used the excuse that he was just stressed and that it was no big deal. Obviously she was scared to say anything" Finn answered

Charlie nodded "Your honor, no further questions"

The judge nodded "Mr. Carson you may begin"

Mr. Carson stood and rose from his seat, but stayed next to Dean "Mr. Morgan, If you arrived after the incident on the night of September 29th, then how do you know exactly what happened. Maybe Mr. Huntzberger attacked my client and my client was simply protecting himself. How do you really know?"

"As far as the reason for Dean flinging Logan into the wall, I don't know. Maybe Logan started it or maybe Dean just did it for no reason, but I do know when I entered the scene Dean was going to rape Rory" Finn answered

Mr. Carson shook his head "No further questions your honor"

"Mr. Morgan you may step down" the judge stated as Finn rose from his seat and walked back to his previously vacated one "Mr. Davenport you may call your next witness"

Charlie rose "Your honor, I call Dean Forrester to the stand"

**I know, I'm evil again. Please read and review and as I practically begged for up at the top, tell me what you want to happen with Rory. Thanks so much everyone. As always continue to read and review. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	25. TOTC: Part Three

Authors Note: Wow! I can't thank everyone enough for the amount of reviews I have been receiving. I want to show you again how much I appreciate it, by updating for the third time in three days. So, I'm at my parents beach house for the weekend with some friends and were going out around seven, but I decided to sit down and write this next chapter, because I can't stress how much I appreciate the reviews so once again thank you. Also, thanks for everyone's suggestions and ideas. Some people felt that I should decide on my own which route to take and I will, but I just wanted some ideas. I'll leave you alone now so you can read the next chapter. By the way, did I say thank you? Well, If I didn't thank you! lol

**Chapter 25**

_TOTC: Part Three_

Charlie rose "Your honor, I call Dean Forrester to the stand"

Dean rose from his seat and headed up to the stand. He turned to face the bailiff as he placed his hand on the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" the bailiff questioned

"I do" Dean replied removing his hand and sitting down.

"Mr. Davenport you may begin" The judge told him

Charlie nodded as he headed up to question Dean.

"Mr. Forrester, can you explain to the court what happened the night of September 29th?" Charlie questioned

"I decided to go visit Rory at her dorm. When I got there, no one answered the door and I got worried because I had seen Rory earlier. I turned the door knob and the door opened. Rory was asleep on the couch with Logan. They stirred when I entered and Logan immediately got defensive. He ordered me to leave, but I refused. I mean Rory was my girlfriend. He attacked me and I defended myself" Dean lied through his teeth

Logan and Rory glared at Dean

"How do you explain that Colin Rotherschild and Finnegan Morgan found you on top of Rory when they arrived?" Charlie asked

"Rory and I were just fooling around, like boyfriend and girlfriend do. They misinterpreted things" Dean answered

"You mean to tell me that Logan was lying on the floor bleeding and my client proceeded to fool around with you while her friend could've been dieing?" Charlie asked

"We figured he was okay" Dean stuttered

"Is it true that you and your wife are still together?" Charlie asked

Dean nodded "Yes"

"You and your wife never separated and you only told Rory you did so she would keep seeing you, is that correct?" Charlie questioned

Dean paused he didn't know what to say "No, my wife and I were separated for a short period of time"

Charlie looked skeptical "So, for a certain amount of time you and your wife didn't share the same home?"

"No, we did" Dean answered "I slept on the couch"

"Hmm" Charlie nodded "That's the weirdest separation I ever heard of"

"No further questions your honor" Charlie stated sitting next to Rory

"Mr. Carson you may begin" the judge stated

Mr. Carson headed up to the stand "Mr. Forrester, why did you cheat on your wife in the first place?"

"I know it's no excuse, but we had a fight and Rory seduced me. I made a mistake" Dean told his lawyer

Rory shook her head in disgust.

"Are you trying to work things out with your wife?" Mr. Carson asked

Dean nodded "Yes, I love my wife very much"

Mr. Carson nodded "Do you love Ms. Gilmore?"

"I did, once upon a time, before she went insane" Dean replied

"Objection" Charlie yelled "Your honor, my client has never been diagnosed with any mental disabilities, the witness is clearly out of line"

"Sustained" the judge agreed "Mr. Forrester watch your testimony"

"Mr. Forrester, you are being accused of attempted murder. Did you mean to try and kill Mr. Huntzberger?" Mr. Carson asked

"No your honor, I was simply defending myself" Dean answered

"You are also being accused of assault and battery, have you ever laid a hand on Ms. Gilmore as she is accusing?" Mr. Carson asked

"I would never lay a hand on Rory or any woman" Dean smiled sweetly

"You are also being accused of attempted rape, have you ever forced yourself on Ms. Gilmore?" Mr. Carson asked

"Of course not" Dean answered

"No further questions your honor" Mr. Carson stated

The judge nodded "Mr. Forrester, you may step down" the judge told him "Mr. Davenport call your next witness"

"No more witnesses your honor" Charlie stated rising from his seat and sitting back down

"Very well" The judge answered "Mr. Carson are their any witnesses you wish to call to the stand?"

"No your honor" Mr. Carson shook his head

"Okay then" the judge answered

"Mr. Davenport please make your closing statement to the jury" the judge asked

Charlie rose and walked over to stand in front of the jury.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury" Charlie started "We hear all the time, that someone was murdered on such and such a night and that a girl was raped or assaulted in some way on a dark campus. My client was abused and subjected to a terrible ordeal. All she wants is to put a man behind bars that could be dangerous to not only her, but her boyfriend and even possibly his wife. If you want to do what is right, you will convict Dean Forrester on all three accounts and subject him to a tiny cell where men like him belong. Thank you!"

Charlie headed back to his seat.

"Mr. Carson you may begin your closing statement" the judge stated

Mr. Carson rose from his seat and stood in front of the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury" Mr. Carson started "How many times have girls accused boys of raping them for the pure fact of doing it? How many times have people accused someone of attempted murder or assault when they were simply protecting themselves. My client was seduced after a fight with his wife and he made a mistake. Clearly Ms. Gilmore was upset that Mr. Forrester wasn't about to leave his wife for her so she asked her friends to claim that my client attacked them and tried to rape her. My client is clearly a victim of a bitter mistress who wanted revenge on her lover for not choosing her. My client is innocent and Ms. Gilmore is the one who is guilty of lying"

Mr. Carson headed back to his seat. Rory was fuming at his statement.

"The jury will now leave us to decide it's verdict. We'll call this court back to order when the jury has finished deliberating. You may wait in the court room or out in the corridor" the judge told the room as the jury left and everyone stood and busied themselves with talking to each other.

Dean, Mr. Carson, Dean's parents, Lindsay, and her parents went into the corridor while everyone else stayed in the court room.

Richard and Emily talked with Charlie as Rory went straight into the arms of Logan.

"I can't believe the lies he told" Lorelai spat furiously

"My blood boiled at his closing statement to the jury" Rory told them

"I'm so scared" she whispered looking at her family and friends

Steph put a hand on Rory's shoulder "He wont get away Rory"

_1 Hour Later_

The judge entered the court room and banged on his gavel. "I call this court back to order, the jury has a verdict"

Everyone took their seats as Rory whispered "That was awfully quick"

Charlie nodded "It can be either good or bad"

Rory sighed as the jury entered. The took their seats and one of the ladies handed the decision to the bailiff who brought it to the judge. The judge looked at it and nodded his head and handed the piece of paper back to the bailiff who returned it to the girl juror.

"All rise" the judge ordered

"On the account of attempted rape" the judge asked "how do you find?"

The lady juror paused "On the account of attempted rape we find the defendant Guilty"

Whispers were heard about in the court room as Logan squeezed Rory's shoulder tighter for reassurance. Dean stared blankly.

"On the account of assault and battery" the judge questioned "how do you find?"

"On the account of attempted rape we find the defendant Guilty" the lady juror declared

More whispers were heard throughout the court room.

"On the account of attempted murder" the judge paused "how do you find?"

"On the account of attempted murder" the lady juror paused "we find the defendant…"

**I know you hate me. I have some twists coming up. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, please continue to read and review because as you can see it inspires me to update quickly. Thanks Again!**

**Britt**


	26. Oh, Happy Day!

Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I know, it's been three days, but this chapter took a lot of thought. This chapter decides the future of my story in a way and so I edited things a million times. I think you may be upset or happy with where I take it, but even if you don't like where I'm taking this story, please give it a chance. Thanks so much!

**Chapter 26**

_Oh, Happy Day!_

Rory sighed as the jury entered. They took their seats and one of the ladies handed the decision to the bailiff who brought it to the judge. The judge looked at it and nodded his head as he handed the piece of paper back to the bailiff who returned it to the lady juror.

"All rise" the judge ordered

"On the account of attempted rape" the judge asked "how do you find?"

The lady juror paused "On the account of attempted rape we find the defendant Guilty"

Whispers were heard about in the court room as Logan squeezed Rory's shoulder tighter for reassurance. Dean stared blankly.

"On the account of assault and battery" the judge questioned "how do you find?"

"On the account of assault and battery we find the defendant Guilty" the lady juror declared

More whispers were heard throughout the court room.

"On the account of attempted murder" the judge paused "how do you find?"

"On the account of attempted murder" the lady juror paused "we find the defendant Guilty"

Dean's head fell as Rory turned in her seat and wrapped her hands around Logan over the divider. Charlie shook hands with Richard as Steph, Colin, and Finn smiled.

Lorelai's gaze was right at Dean. Her daughters first love, they guy she had urged Rory many times to stay with. She felt disgusted. She looked at Luke who was attempting to burn a hole through Dean with his eyes.

Dean sat in his chair as he continued to glance momentarily over at a hugging Rory and Logan.

The judge banged his gavel "Can we all settle down please?"

The occupants of the court room took their seats once again and stared intently at the judge.

"I need fifteen minutes to decide the sentencing" the judge told the court "This court will reconvene in fifteen minutes" with that he stood up and left the court room.

This time the Plaintiff group went into the hallway. Rory, Logan, Colin, Finn, and Steph huddled together in a circle slightly celebrating.

"All three accounts" Rory whispered "This is better than Christmas"

They group had to laugh at her.

"Did I tell you everything would work out?" Logan smiled

Rory smiled wrapping her arms around him "Yeah, you did"

"So" Finn smirked "We need to do some major celebrating tonight. I suggest we all go out and get smashed"

"He's says it like it's rare occurrence for him to go out and get smashed" Colin teased

"Alright mate, fine, you be like that" Finn spat back

Rory shook her head "How about a major food party?"

Steph nodded "I like that idea, we'll do it at the boy's dorm"

Rory nodded and Finn looked sad.

"Finn, why so down?" Logan smirked

"Alcohol" Finn uttered as if he was about to cry

"Fine" Rory sighed "I don't want to see that long face on such a happy day, you may bring champagne or wine Finn"

Finn through his arms up in the air "Awesome"

Steph laughed "I'll be in charge of the food. All the take out we could imagine and junk food. We'll eat ourselves into a food coma"

"That's nothing new for Rory" Logan joked as Rory shot him a glance

"Right" Steph nodded while smirking "So, Finn your in charge of wine and champagne, I'll handle the food, Colin you handle cleaning up and Logan you bring Rory over to your dorm at say five"

Logan nodded "Sounds good"

---

Across the hallway Luke, Lorelai, Emily, Richard and Charlie were huddled together discussing things when the judge took his previously vacated seat. The group headed back into the court room to take their seats as he banged his gavel.

"I call this court to order" the judge announced "I have rendered my decision"

Rory looked over at Dean who looked scared to death.

"Mr. Forrester, please rise" the judge ordered as Dean and Mr. Carson rose to their feet.

"According to my talk with Mr. Carson during the break, he thinks that because this is your first demeanor that you should be let off easily. However, Mr. Forrester had you only committed either the assault and battery or the attempted murder, I may have agreed with Mr. Carson. You were found guilty of attempted rape, you were found guilty of assault and battery, you were found guilty of attempted murder and for that you should pay and you will. Mr. Forrester I am sentencing you to twenty five years in a federal prison with a chance for parole after 18. Once you do get out of jail, Mr. Forrester, I hope you will have learned your lesson and won't commit these same or any types of crimes ever again" the judge ruled "This court is adjourned"

Rory smirked at Dean as she watched the cop cuff him and take him away. His eyes burned a hole into her as Logan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, all the while smirking as he disappeared.

---

Logan and Rory entered her dorm and she headed straight for the bathroom with her little brown bag in her hand. She shut the door behind her as Logan took a seat on the couch. Everything had gone so well today, he just hoped more good luck was coming.

Ten minutes later, Rory emerged from the bathroom and walked over and sat down next to Logan. She handed him the stick which was flipped over on to the other side.

Logan paused "What did it say baby?"

Rory shook her head "I haven't been able to look for the past five minutes" she told him "Please, you do it"

Logan nodded as he took the stick from her hand and shut his eyes tightly just like Rory was doing. He flipped the stick over in his hands and slowly opened his eyes. He felt sick at what he saw, what was she going to do?

The moment she saw Logan's face fall she knew the results. Putting her head in her hands, she sobbed. She was going to lose Logan! She was going to have the baby of a man who had only caused her nothing but pain! She was going to have to give up the love of her life, for a baby conceived with a man who had went to jail. Sure, Dean went to jail and that was great, but Dean was going to keep Rory and Logan apart through his child!

**Please don't be mad! Also, just because Rory is jumping to conclusions about she and Logan breaking up don't think that's true either. I mean come on this is a Rogan. Please everyone, don't give up on my story. I think you could really enjoy where I'm headed with it. As always continue to read and review. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	27. The Surprising Return

Authors Note: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. Many of you voiced your concerns over Rory's pregnancy, please everyone, bare with me. She is pregnant and I'm not going to reveal what the future holds, but please trust me. I am very invested in pleasing my readers, but I really feel I need to take this story down this road. If you just trust me, I promise you wont be disappointed. As always please continue to read and review. Thanks!

**Chapter 27**

_The Surprising Return_

"It's positive" Logan whispered in shock

"Oh god" Rory whispered her head falling into her hands as she sobbed.

Logan stared at the tiny stick in his hands, he was in shock. Rory's sobs broke him from his state of shock as he placed his hand on her back. He was unsure of how exactly to comfort her. Finally, he pulled her into his arms and she sobbed on his chest.

"I need to call a doctor right away" She told him sitting up

"It's okay, just relax we'll call the doctor in the morning or something" Logan suggested

"No, it's only four thirty, I'm sure there still in their offices" Rory told him wiping at her tears "Oh god"

"What?" Logan asked worried

"What if it's too late?" Rory asked in horror

"Too late, for what, to see a doctor" Logan question "Ace, your confusing me"

She relaxed at his nickname for her "I mean what if I am too far along for an…" she paused "well you know"

Logan looked utterly lost and finally it registered "An abortion?" he asked in shock

Rory nodded "Yeah"

"Oh, Rory" Logan paused "I don't know about an abortion"

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" she asked "It would be too hard to give the baby up for adoption and…"

Logan interrupted her "So keep the baby"

Rory looked surprised "Keep it, I can't do that"

"Why not?" Logan asked "You will never forgive yourself if you abort this baby"

"How do you know?" She questioned "Logan, I can't have Dean's baby. Not after everything he's done"

"Rory, I know where your coming from" Logan sighed "I really do, but this baby isn't responsible for his father's actions. Why should this little boy or girl inside you lose it's chance at life for something that wasn't it's fault. I understand this baby is Dean's and a part of him, but it's also a part of you. Your it's mother, it's a part of you. This is an innocent child who deserves a chance, no matter who it's father is"

"You're very passionate about this topic" Rory stated "Why?"

Logan looked down at his hands "I never told you this, no one knows actually except for my family, but when Honor was sixteen, she was raped. She got pregnant Rory even though they caught her rapist and we sent him to jail, she still had his child growing inside her. She decided to have an abortion and it crushed her in the end. Still to this day, she hasn't forgiven herself and she never will. For a year after the abortion all she did was cry, she became depressed and even to this day, nine years later, the subject still hurts her deeply. I don't want you to experience that pain Rory. I watched my sister go through it and she regrets her decision everyday. I don't want to watch you go through it too"

Rory sighed "What about us Logan?"

"What about us?" Logan questioned confused

"I can't lose you" she whispered

"Your not going to" Logan told her "Whatever you decide, I'll support you the whole way"

"I don't want to have an abortion Logan" Rory told him honestly "My grandparents wanted my mom to abort me and she didn't. I can't have an abortion it goes

against everything that I believe in"

Logan nodded "I'm here for you Rory, always"

Rory smiled as she embraced him "We should probably head over to your dorm, our friends are waiting for us"

Logan nodded "Yeah, but if you want to just stay here I could call and tell them, I'm sure they'll understand"

"No way" Rory shook her head "Dean's in jail for twenty years and that deserves a celebration"

Logan smiled "Are you sure your up to it?"

Rory nodded "I sure am, besides we can get the gang good and drunk and then tell

them that I am going to have a baby, Dean's baby"

Logan shook his head "Your not going to have a baby Ace"

"Huh?" Rory questioned obviously confused

Logan smiled "Were going to have a baby, I'm here for you, I love you"

Rory smiled "I love you too" she stated as she kissed him and they headed over to join their friends.

---

"Hey guys" Logan smiled as he entered his dorm with Rory behind him.

"Hey Huntzberger, Gilmore" Stephanie smiled "Ready to have the biggest food party ever"

"Am I ever" Rory replied releasing her grip on Logan's hand and heading over to help Stephanie with the drinks.

"What are you guys playing?" Logan asked sitting next to Colin and Finn on the couch

"Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas" Finn replied "It rocks, Vanderbilt where's my drink?"

"It's coming" Stephanie hollered "Your lucky I'm waiting on you, don't get use to it"

Stephanie walked over and gave Finn a Vodka tonic and Colin a scotch on the rocks. "Logan you want anything?" she asked

"No thanks" Logan replied

Stephanie nodded and headed back to the kitchen when a knock came to the door.

"I'll get it" Stephanie hollered opening the door coming face to face with a hot dark haired delivery boy.

"Delivery" the boy stated

"Are you part of the package?" Stephanie flirted

"Boyfriend right here" Colin yelled from the couch.

"Damn Steph did you order the whole Chinese place?" Logan asked taking one of the four bags

"No, only everything off the menu" Stephanie replied back "Besides, I don't know what everyone wants, back off Huntzberger"

"Whatever" Logan sighed "What do we owe you?" he asked taking another bag and handing the third one to Steph.

"Umm…$221.55" the delivery guy stated

"Okay" Logan nodded "Hold on"

"You got it covered?" Finn asked from the couch

"Yeah" Logan answered heading into his room

"Rory can you help me here?" Steph asked

"Sure" Rory answered heading over to the door and stopping in her tracks when she finally saw the face of the delivery boy.

Logan was coming out of his room when he heard Rory utter the words "Jess"

"Rory" Jess paused "Hi"

Rory nodded "Hi, since when are you back?"

"A week ago" He answered "Heard about Dean, congrats"

Rory nodded "Thanks"

Logan didn't like the way this guy was looking at his girlfriend. Coming up behind her he called her name "Rory?"

"Yeah" she asked turning to face him

"Have you see my wallet, I think I left it at your dorm" he stated

"Oh no, I still have it from court this afternoon" she told him walking over to her

bag that sat on the couch.

"Move Finn" she ordered "I need my bag and your sitting on it"

"Hold on, I can't move at the moment" Finn stated staring intently at the game

Logan shook his head. He walked over and pushed Finn off Rory's bag.

"Hey" Finn whined "You made me get shot"

"It's a stupid video game" Logan stated handing Rory her bag.

"You always use to play video games with us before you met Rory and then all you had time for was her" Colin pouted

"Of course no offense love, you know we love you. After all I did testify in court on your behalf" Finn smiled

"I know Finn" Rory stated with a smirk as she rifled through her bag finally pulling out the wallet " A ha, here it is"

"Thanks Ace" Logan smiled as he took his wallet and opened it up. He pulled out three one hundred dollar bills and handed it to Jess "Here you go man, it's all set"

"I bet I could've settled the bill with my womanly ways" Steph flirted as Colin looked on annoyed

"Steph, your going to make Colin's head explode" Logan stated "Why do girls always do that?" Logan asked looking towards Colin "Always trying to make us boyfriends jealous"

"Because it's fun" Stephanie stated batting her eyes at Jess.

"Down girl" Rory laughed as she pushed her out of the way

"Bye Jess" Rory stated shutting the door as he nodded his head towards her.

"So, lets eat" Stephanie said excitedly "Oh wait, the pizza and breadsticks aren't here from pizza hut"

"You got pizza too?" Colin asked in shock

"Of course" Steph nodded "I guess the Chinese food can be our appetizers"

Rory nodded "Good plan"

"How are you girls not four hundred pounds?" Colin asked

"I will be soon enough" Rory muttered as she got questioning glances from Colin, Finn and Steph.

**Sorry to end it their! I hope you liked it and I hope that I don't lose any readers, because that would just be terrible. Please continue to read and review. Thanks so much guys!**

**Britt**


	28. Shocking Revelations

Authors Note: Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. So, this chapter took me a while and you will soon see why. I enjoyed writing it though, I think it may be my favorite chapter so far. Anyways, as always continue to read and review. Thanks!

**Chapter 28**

_Shocking Revelations_

"I will be soon enough" Rory muttered as she got questioning glances from Colin, Finn and Steph

"Okay" Steph smirked obviously confused

"I'm serious guys" Rory sighed

"How are you serious?" Colin questioned "How do you plan to gain like three hundred pounds soon?"

"Ace" Logan warned "They aren't drunk yet"

"What?" Finn asked "I'm really confused here"

"That's not saying anything new" Steph said matter of factly "Rory, Logan, what's going on?"

"Well, I planned on getting you guys good and drunk before telling you this" Rory sighed "But that probably wouldn't be a good idea, since you wouldn't remember in the morning and then I'd have to tell you again"

Colin nodded "Gilmore please stop rambling and tell us"

"Okay" Rory paused "Well, I am going to get really fat soon"

"Okay" Steph dragged "Why?"

"I'm pregnant" she whispered

Finn smirked and looked toward Logan "You sly dog"

Logan shook his head as Steph let out a deep sigh "Finn honestly, you're an idiot. Rory and Logan have only been together for four days"

"Oh" Finn paused "What does that mean?"

Rory shook her head "Logan isn't the father"

Anger clouded over his eyes as he rose from the table "I'll kill him" he muttered heading for the door

"Kill who?" Colin asked egging Finn on

"Dean, you idiot" Finn stated turning to face his friend

"How do you plan to do that?" Steph asked

"Well" Finn sighed "I could hire someone to do it, but that wouldn't be as much fun. I think I'll tie him up and beat him to death"

Steph smirked "Or you could tie him up and torture him to death"

"How do you figure?" Finn questioned

"Just make him watch your reenactment of the Passion Of The Christ a few times" Steph smirked

"I don't want to entertain him Stephanie, I want to kill him" Finn scoffed "Women"

Rory shook her head "Finn, how do you plan to kill him, he's in jail"

Finn stopped dead in his tracks and took his previously vacated seat at the table "You have a point, I forgot"

Rory nodded "Thanks anyway Finn"

"What are you going to do?" Steph asked

"I don't know" Rory sighed "Keep it I guess"

Steph nodded "Do whatever is best for you sweetie"

"I don't think you should keep it" Colin spoke up "No offense Rory"

Rory shook her head "It's okay Colin"

"She's going to keep the baby because that is what she wants" Logan spoke up

Rory nodded "I do want to keep it, I mean it's a part of me too"

Colin nodded "Okay, we are all here for you Rory"

Steph nodded "That's true, we're the five musketeers

Rory smiled "Thanks guys" Logan squeezed her hand under the table and gave her a reassuring smile as the gang finished their food party.

---

Rory sighed as she got out of her car and stared up at the beautiful home in front of her. Willing herself to walk up the front steps, she rang the doorbell. A minute later a beautiful blonde answered the door and smiled while confused.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore" Rory smiled

The girl smiled and then it registered "Of course, come on in"

Rory smiled "Thank you so much"

"Of course, I've heard a lot about you" the blonde smiled "Can I offer you some tea or coffee, maybe a glass of water?"

"Water sounds great" Rory told the her

The girl nodded and walked over to the bar and poured two glasses of water. Walking back to Rory she handed her one "Please, have a seat"

Rory nodded "Thank you"

"I really appreciate everything you did to help my brother while he was in the hospital. Mom and Dad had a lot of nice things to say about the girl who basically made my brother fight for his life" Honor smiled

"Oh, it was only fair. I mean it was my own ex-boyfriend who put him in there in the first place" Rory told her

"Yeah, it was my idiot fiancée who thought it who be fun to travel without any calls home" Honor said

Rory nodded "Time away, I understand"

Honor nodded "Anyway, I have lunch plans with Logan tomorrow"

"That's nice" Rory stated "I know he misses you"

"You and my brother are together now though, right?" Honor asked

"Yes" Rory smiled "He's the best thing to ever happen to me"

"My brother is amazing" Honor told her "I'm just glad he found another girl who is equally great"

"Thanks" Rory smiled "I actually came to ask you a couple questions"

"Of course" Honor stated "Anything"

"I don't mean to be insensitive Honor, but I'm in a bit of a predicament and I thought someone with experience might be able to give me some advice" Rory paused "I'm pregnant"

Honor sighed "Logan told you about what happened with me?"

"Please don't be mad at him" Rory sighed "I mean I'm pregnant with a man's child who caused me nothing but pain and he doesn't want me to have an abortion because he says he saw what you went through and that he doesn't want me to go through that"

Honor nodded "I regret it everyday"

"That's what he said" Rory whispered

"I was sixteen and young. My parents had most of the say, but they actually let me decide. I thought that if I had the baby I would resent it, because of what it's father did to me. I didn't think of the fact that the baby was mine too and innocent. If I had it to do over, I would have a baby" Honor told her tearing up "It was the biggest mistake of my life"

"As soon as I found out I wanted an abortion, but Logan explained to me that the child is mine too and innocent. Also, my grandparents pressured my mom to have an abortion and she didn't. I mean I am really against it, but under the circumstances. I don't know if I'm strong enough for this and…" Rory paused

"You're afraid you're going to lose Logan" Honor finished for her

"He promised to stand by me, but when I have this baby it becomes real and I don't know that he can handle it" Rory sighed her eyes tearing up

Honor nodded "If Logan promised, he wont change his mind. He is crazy, but honorable. He loves you Rory, if he says he's by your side then he is"

"I really appreciate this Honor" Rory smiled

"Anytime" Honor smiled

"I should be going though" Rory sighed "It was really great to meet you, I wish it had been under different circumstances"

Honor nodded "I agree, anytime you need to talk I am here"

"Thanks" Rory smiled as she stood up and walked Rory to the door

"Did you make your decision?" Honor asked once the two girls reached the front door.

Rory nodded "Yeah I did"

Honor smiled "Glad to help, talk to you later"

Rory nodded "Bye"

Rory got into her car and headed back to Stars Hollow. It was time to face the music with her mom. Pulling into her driveway about forty minutes after leaving Honor's house in New Haven. Rory turned off the car and headed into the house. She opened the front door.

"Mom" Rory called

"Kitchen" Lorelai replied

Rory walked into the kitchen to find her mom pouring a cup of coffee.

"Hey sweets, this is a surprise. Would you like some coffee?" Lorelai asked

Rory shook her head "Mom, we need to talk"

Lorelai sat down at the table "You don't want coffee, are you sick?"

"Not exactly" Rory answered taking a seat "I can't have it"

Lorelai gasped "Why?"

"Well at least for another eight months or so" Rory told her

Lorelai looked confused "What happened?"

"Mom, I'm having a baby" Rory whispered "Dean's baby"

**I am so evil. Yes, I am aware of that. I hope you liked it. Time to take this to a vote. Do we want Rory to have the baby or lose it sometime during the future? I'm not saying that you guys get to decide exactly, I just want to know what you guys would prefer. As always continue to read and review. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	29. You're Making A Mistake

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I now have two more new stories out, _Different Worlds _and _Hearts On The Line. _Also, _Letting Go_ is fairly new as well. So, right now I have four stories to work on and trust me I will be working hard. Please continue to read and review, they mean so much to me. As far as my story goes, right now Rory is pregnant and planning to keep it. However, somewhere down the road what happens, I'm still not sure. So, please do continue with suggestions. I love them. Thanks!

**Chapter 29**

_You're Making A Mistake_

"Mom, I'm having a baby" Rory whispered "Dean's baby"

"I'm sorry" Lorelai replied in a whispered "Could you repeat that?"

"Mom, I'm having..." Rory started

"I heard you" she told her sternly

Rory sighed "Please, don't be mad"

"Rory, I'm not mad that you got pregnant. I mean I didn't want a child for you this early in life, but I'm not upset for that reason. You cannot have Dean's child" Lorelai told her

"What does that mean?" Rory asked

"You know what it means, having a baby that belongs to that bastard would only be a mistake" Lorelai told her

"Grandma and Grandpa told you the same thing when you were pregnant with me, mom" Rory spat

"It's different" Lorelai told her "You were made out of love, I loved your father at that time"

"I loved Dean at one time" Rory defended

"You can't keep this baby Rory" Lorelai told her

"I can do whatever I please mom, I'm a big girl" Rory spat at her mother "I talked to Logan's sister Honor and..."

Lorelai cut her off "What the hell does Logan's sister have to do with any of this, how is it even any of her business?"

"Mom" Rory yelled "Listen to me"

Lorelai sat back down in her previously vacated seat and stared intently at her daughter "Okay, I'm all ears"

Rory nodded "When I first found out I was pregnant, I wanted an abortion..."

"That's the right decision" Lorelai interrupted

Rory shot her a glare "Mom" she warned

"Alright, no more interruptions" Lorelai promised

"Anyways, Logan told me a story about his sister and made me see that this baby is a part of me too. Why should I kill an innocent life, just because of his or her father's sins. It's not fair. So, I decided to go see Honor for myself. When she was sixteen she was raped. Her parents supported her in any decision she made and she decided on an abortion. She says that she regrets it everyday of her life. Logan said that he wouldn't want to see me go through the pain he watched his sister go through for years. I'm scared and confused, but I do know one thing. This baby is Dean's, but it's mine too. I won't kill my own child mom, I just wont do it" Rory declared

Lorelai was speechless "That's terrible, what happened, but honey you aren't Honor. You don't know how you will feel. What if you resent this child because it represents the hell Dean put you through"

"I could never resent this baby, because he or she is my little baby too. I already love it and I can't give it up" Rory told her firmly

"Well" Lorelai paused "You love Logan, are you ready to give him up?"

"What do you mean?" Rory questioned

"You think he is going to stay with a girl who is pregnant with another man's child?" Lorelai asked skeptically.

Rory shook her head "Logan assured me that he isn't going anywhere"

"I don't mean to sound harsh, but Rory he says that now. Once he can no longer take his girlfriend out partying anymore and you're not skinny and you have mood swings. Do you think he's going to stick around then? It's a nice thought, but what's he going to say to his friends, 'I can't go out because my girlfriend is feeling sick because she's pregnant with another man's child' Come on now Rory, it's only a matter of time before he flees" Lorelai told her matter of factly

Rory shook her head "He loves me mom and he promised to be here for me. He wouldn't go back on his word, he loves me"

Lorelai nodded "If you say so"

Rory nodded "I trust him mom, we've been to hell and back. Were not giving up now"

Lorelai smiled "So, I guess I have to get use to the term Grandma huh?"

"Not necessarily" Rory smirked "Maybe you prefer Nana"

---

"What the hell is that?" Colin asked Steph as he entered his dorm.

"It's a present for Rory" Steph answered

"She just told us yesterday and already you're buying presents?" Colin wondered

"I couldn't resist" Steph smirked playing with the little teddy bear "I want to go show Rory"

Colin wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist "Easy girl"

"Colin" Steph whined

"Just give her and Logan some time Steph, they've got some big events in their future" Colin suggested

Steph nodded "I guess, I could wait until later"

"Thank you" Colin smiled kissing her and releasing her waist as he went to grab himself a soda and she flopped down onto the couch.

---

"Paris?" Rory called entering her dorm

Logan came walking out of Rory's room "Hey"

Rory smiled "Hey you"

Logan wrapped his arms around Rory and kissed her. He then put a little space between them and put his hand on her stomach "Hello to you too little one"

Rory smiled "Is Paris here?"

"No, actually she's gone for the weekend. Doyle took her to New Jersey for the weekend to meet the folks" Logan told her

Rory nodded "I went and saw Honor today"

Logan smirked "Oh yeah"

"Yeah" Rory nodded "Keeping the baby is the right decision. She's such a sweetheart"

"Yeah" Logan agreed "Honor's the only normal one in my family"

"You seem pretty normal" Rory smirked

Logan smirked "You've got a lot to learn Ace"

"So" Rory started "I told my mom"

Logan looked skeptical "How did that go?"

"She has her doubts, but she supports me" Rory answered

Logan nodded "I have lunch tomorrow with my family and Honor. I'm going to tell them"

Rory smiled "Really?"

Logan nodded "Of course Ace, I love you"

Rory smiled "I love you too Logan"

---

**Please read and review. I know it was kind of short, but it was more of a filler leading up to the next chapter, when Logan tells the Huntzbergers. Thanks for reading and please continue to read and review.**

**Britt**


	30. This Is My Decision

Author's Note: Hey Everyone! I apologize for making you wait so long. My aunt passed away last week and with school and the funeral and everything, I had no time to work on any of my stories. However, tonight I sat down for six hours and I wrote a new chapter for all of my five stories. Here is the long awaited chapter, I really think it will be worth the wait or at least I hope so. Thanks for all the reviews, as always my readers are awesome. Please continue to review. Thanks!

**Chapter 30**

_This Is My Decision_

Logan stared at the door for ten minutes before getting the courage to ring the door bell. He wasn't exactly sure how to tell his parents. Honor already knew, because Rory had went to her for advice. She didn't necessarily know that Logan wanted to be a permanent figure in Rory and the new baby's life, but he did. He loved Rory and he loved her child. It didn't matter that the baby wasn't his, of course he would've preferred it be his for numerous reasons, but he would love it as if it were his own child. Everyone doubted him, everyone didn't think he would stick around Rory because she was pregnant. Then again no one really knew how much he loved Rory.

Sighing heavily he finally rang the door bell. A minute or so later the door swung open revealing a smiling Honor.

"Hey little brother" Honor smiled as she shut the door behind Logan once he entered the house.

"Hey Honor" Logan smiled giving her a hug

"We have to hurry, Josh is alone with mom and grandpa" Honor told him

Logan nodded as they hurried down the corridor and into the living room. Shira sat in a chair and Elias sat in another chair opposite to her. Josh was sitting on a love seat and Honor soon took her seat next to him.

"Hey mom, grandpa" Logan stated kissing his mother's cheek and then moving across the room to shake hands with his grandfather.

"Hello Logan" Shira answered sweetly

"How's school?" Elias boasted as soon as Logan sat down.

Logan nodded "Good, school is good"

Shira nodded "We're still waiting for your father, late as usual"

Logan nodded "Something's never change"

"How's Rory?" Shira asked

"Oh" Logan paused "She's fine"

"Why the pause?" Elias questioned

"Excuse me" Logan questioned

"You paused" Elias stated "Why?"

Logan smiled "No reason"

Shira nodded "I just saw Emily last week at a D.A.R. meeting. She always has such wonderful things to say about that girl"

Logan nodded "Yeah, Emily likes to brag, but it's all true"

Honor smiled "How are the gang?"

Logan shook his head "Finn's, well Finn. Colin and Steph are still going strong"

Honor nodded "That's good"

"Sorry I'm late" Mitchum smiled as he entered the room where everyone was seated.

"No problem" Shira smiled rising from her seat and kissing her husband's cheek "Let's start dinner, shall we"

Logan nodded as everyone rose from there seats and headed into the dining room. Most of dinner was quiet, everyone ate silently. Desert finally came and Logan knew it was time.

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa" Logan cleared his throat "There's something you should know"

Shira looked up from her soufflé at Logan's comment "Is everything alright Logan?"

"Um…" Logan paused "Yes, but…"

"But what?" Elias boasted "Can we not beat around the bush?"

Logan nodded "Rory's pregnant"

Logan looked around the room at everyone's faces. All was silent as Shira and Mitchum stared at him in utter shock and Elias' facial expression didn't even change. Honor smiled at him sympathetically.

"Oh my god" Shira stuttered as she rose from the table and walked out of the room.

"Logan" his father sighed "How could you allow this to happen?"

Logan shook his head "It's not that simple dad, you see…"

Mitchum interrupted him "It's is that simple Logan, you should've been more careful. What on earth is wrong with you?"

"Don't lecture me dad" Logan stated

"You don't get to give orders Logan" Mitchum told him "You're only twenty three and you've gotten yourself into a fine mess"

"You're too young" Shira stated re entering the room and taking her previously vacated seat "And Rory, my god the girl is only twenty"

"Look" Logan sighed "We know this, would you please let me explain"

"Unless you're going to tell me that she's getting rid of it, otherwise…" Mitchum stated.

Logan interrupted "She is not having an abortion and she's not giving the baby up for adoption"

Shira laughed out loud "She is planning on keeping the baby?"

Logan nodded "We are"

"You mean you expect us to believe your actually going to stick around" Mitchum smirked knowing that his own playboy tactics were mirrored in his son.

Logan shook his head furiously "Of course I am, I love Rory"

"Mm" Shira stated "Logan having this baby is out of the question, you need to make Rory see that"

"She wanted an abortion at first" Logan told them

"Well what changed her mind?" Mitchum asked

"Me" Logan whispered "I told her that an abortion would be wrong"

"Logan" Shira sighed "You're so young an abortion is the only responsible solution"

Logan shook his head "How can you say that? After the hell Honor went through and the pain it caused her, how could you wish that on anyone"

"Logan think about your future" Elias stated finally speaking for the first time

Logan looked towards his grandfather "I am, and in my future I see Rory and her baby"

"Her baby?" Mitchum asked confused "What's that supposed to mean?"

Logan sighed "The baby isn't mine, it's Dean's"

Mitchum laughed incredulously "That boy she put in jail"

Logan nodded "Yes"

"I don't see why there's a problem then" Shira suggested

"I love Rory mom, I'm going to stand by her and help her raise this baby" Logan told them

"Absolutely not" Elias boasted "This girl made her own mess, now she has to lie in it. She will not pull you down with her"

"I love her grandpa and I don't care what any of you say, this is my decision and I made it awhile ago" Logan stated

"I cannot believe this" Shira uttered

"We use to be afraid he would never settle down, now we don't want him to settle down" Mitchum stated

"The press will have a field day with this" Elias noted

Logan shook his head "The press? Who gives a damn what the press thinks"

"Our business Logan" Mitchum stated "A story like this could destroy us"

"Then let it" Logan whispered "Rory is way more important than any damn business. Of course I don't expect you to see it that way though dad, you never once put this family before the business. The business always came first"

"Logan do not speak to your father that way" Shira told him

"Well it's the truth" Honor backed up Logan "Dad never once made our family more important than his work"

"Honor" Shira scolded "Not you too"

"You know what" Honor sighed "For years I have watched you, dad, and grandpa put Logan down because of some of the stupid things he does. I've sit back and watched you blame him for a lot of mistakes that you and dad made, but liked to blame on Logan. I am behind him one hundred percent in this. I for one am proud to have a brother who loves his girlfriend so much that he would stand by her even though she's having another man's child"

Logan smiled at his sister and she smiled back.

"I just can not believe this" Shira stated

"And on that note" Logan sighed rising from the table "I think I'll be going now"

"Logan" Mitchum sighed "We are not finished"

Logan shook his head "Maybe your not, by I am"

With that Logan left the dining room and soon left the Huntzberger estate.

---

Rory was laughing hysterically at the television as she watched Three's Company. Paris came out of her room and looked at Rory weirdly.

"What are you watching?" Paris wondered

"Three's Company" Rory stated "Haven't you ever seen it"

"No" Paris stated simply

"Oh" Rory replied turning her attention back to the television.

"Where's lover boy?" Paris wondered

"Dinner with his parents, he's telling them…" Rory suddenly stopped

Paris was confused "Telling them what?"

"Um.." Rory paused "Well I didn't want anyone to really know just yet, but what the heck"

"What's going on Gilmore?" Paris wondered

"I'm pregnant…and it's Dean's" Rory said quickly

Paris looked truly sympathetic "Wow, I'm sorry"

"Thanks" Rory nodded "But everything's going to be okay"

Paris nodded "I'm headed to Doyle's, but call my cell if you need me okay"

Rory smiled "Thanks"

Paris smiled "Sure" and with that she was gone.

Rory let out a sigh of relief, she was glad Paris knew know. The door opened and revealed a smiling Logan with a pizza in hand.

"Hey you" Rory smiled as Logan placed the pizza on the coffee table joined Rory on the coach.

"Hi" Logan replied kissing her "I thought you might be hungry, I got a meat lovers from pizza hut"

"My hero" Rory whispered as she kissed him again "So?"

Logan nodded, knowing the question was coming "They freaked, but it doesn't matter. They know and I don't care what they think"

Rory smiled "Do you think were crazy?"

"No" Logan assured her "Crazy in love? Definitely"

Rory smiled as she hugged him tightly and started in on some pizza.

---

**YAY! I am so proud of this chapter, I hope it was everything everyone hoped it would be. I hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you thought, Thanks! Remember the review button is your friend J**

**Britt**


	31. How They Found Out

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep the coming. Thanks!

**Chapter 31**

_How They Found Out_

"Hey" Luke smiled at his girlfriend as she entered the diner.

She smiled at him as she walked over to the counter. Reaching across and placing a kiss on his lips. "Hey you"

"Coffee?" he asked

"Do you even have to ask?" Lorelai gasped "And a donut too"

"Coming right up" Luke confirmed pouring her a cup of coffee and grabbing a donut and placing both items in front of her.

"So" Lorelai sighed taking a sip of her coffee "Rory came to visit yesterday"

"Oh yeah" Luke replied "Everything okay?"

"Not really" Lorelai responded

Luke looked intrigued "What's wrong?"

"She's pregnant" Lorelai confessed

Luke was in shock "I'll kill him"

Lorelai shook her head "It's not Logan's"

"Well then whose is it?" Luke wondered and then it registered "No way"

Lorelai nodded "Yes way, the baby is Dean's"

"Oh my god" Luke sighed "Is she planning on keeping it?"

Lorelai nodded "Oh yeah"

"Wow" Luke responded "Is she sure that's really the best decision?"

"I don't know what's going on in her head, but she told me to get used to the term Grandma, so I don't think she plans on giving it up" Lorelai told him "You don't look like a grandpa"

"Come again" Luke asked

"Well" Lorelai drawled "You're going to be a grandpa, if I have to be a grandma"

Luke shook his head "Who says so"

"Me" Lorelai replied simply "Besides you're more of a father to Rory, then Chris ever was"

Luke nodded "So, I have to be grandpa"

"Afraid so" Lorelai smirked

Luke shook his head "Fine"

---

"Hey" Logan smiled standing in the doorway of the bathroom "Rough morning"

Rory nodded from her position on the side of the toilet "I feel sick"

Logan walked over to her and sat down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back "Is that better?"

"Much" she replied

"You know I'm a heavy sleeper" Logan suggested "Next time wake me up when you don't feel good"

"Baby" Rory sighed "That's sweet, but you have class this morning and I wasn't about to get you up at five am"

"You've been in here for four hours?" he asked

Rory nodded "Yeah"

"Ace" Logan sighed "Next time, just wake me up"

Rory nodded "Are you sure?"

"Yes" he confirmed "I don't want you to go through this alone"

Rory sighed "It's just throwing up, there really isn't much you can do"

Logan shook his head "Yes there is, I can keep you company. Provide a shoulder for your head to rest on and rub your back, see I'm very useful"

Rory smiled "Okay, you're right"

"Could you repeat that?" Logan teased

Rory laughed as she swatted his chest "I love you"

Logan kissed her forehead "I love you too"

---

"Finn" Colin yelled pounding on his roommates door "Finn"

"Not now" was Finn's reply "I'm busy"

"Finn, open the damn door now or I'm coming in" Colin ordered

"No" Finn yelled

"At least turn the music down then" Colin yelled

"No, it gives me inspiration" Finn replied

"Inspiration" Colin muttered opening the door and stopping dead in his tracks "Oh my god"

"I thought I told you not to come in" Finn stated

Colin smirked as he looked around the room. Their was white, fluffy stuffing all over the floor and bed. There was red, yellow, and green paint all over the place. Buttons were scattered on his bed. He held up a piece of stuffed cloth that was all red with two buttons on the top.

"What the hell is that?" Colin asked

"It's a teddy bear" Finn smiled proudly "For baby Huntzmore"

Colin smirked "First of all, Huntzmore? Second of all, that's a teddy bear?"

Finn nodded proudly "Sure is mate, Rory and Logan will love it"

Colin was cracking up now "It's all red"

"I love red" Finn pouted

Colin shook his head "Yes, I know, but it has no mouth"

Finn looked horrified "You're right, how will it drink alcohol"

Colin was laughing so hard "Finn you're truly an original"

Finn nodded "I'm well aware of that mate, now get out, I have to give it a penis"

Colin now looked horrified "What do you plan on making it's ahh…little friend with?"

"Well a pencil of course" Finn sighed

Colin shook his head "Isn't pencil a little sharp for a baby"

"Ahh" Finn nodded "You're right, how about a hacky sack?"

Colin nodded "Knock yourself out"

Finn smiled "I've done that numerous times"

Colin smirked as he started to shut the door "I hope you used deleaded paint"

"Shit" he heard Finn mutter in reply as he shut the door, amused.

---

"Mom" the girl called as she entered her house.

"What is it sweetie?" the girl's mother asked coming out of the kitchen

"I went to Luke's diner today" the girl confessed "For breakfast and I saw Lorelai Gilmore"

"Is this going somewhere?" the woman wondered

"Rory's pregnant, mom" the girl told her "The baby is Dean's"

The woman was in shock "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive" the girl confirmed "She told Luke to get use to the term grandpa, since she has to get use to the term grandma"

"Your sure it was Rory?" the woman asked

"Yes" the girl sighed flustered "Lorelai only has one daughter named Rory, she only has one daughter period"

"Hmm" the woman replied

---

**I hope everyone enjoyed it. Now who knows who the girl and woman were? I'm curios to see who figures it out, LOL! I'm sure most of you will. Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue to read and reviews. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	32. Life Or Death Decisions

Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews.

**Chapter 32**

_Life Or Death Decisions_

_Knock On Door_

Rory opened her door to find a smiling Stephanie.

"Hey girlie" Steph said as she entered Rory's dorm

"Hey" Rory smiled slightly "What's up?"

"Not much" Steph shrugged taking a seat on the couch "I thought I would come say hello, where's Huntz?"

"Class" Rory stated simply sitting next to Steph

"Oh" Steph replied "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to have a baby" Rory smirked

"Oh" Steph sighed "That bad huh?"

Rory nodded "Yeah, the morning sickness really sucks. I'm just grateful that my first trimester ends in three weeks. Usually the sickness goes away after your first trimester, I'm crossing my fingers"

Steph nodded "Yeah, so have you and Logan talked about what your going to do?"

"Well" Rory sighed "I obviously can't go to my classes, but Logan's going to stay in school. We're going to get an apartment near campus"

"That sounds good" Steph replied

Rory nodded "Yeah, apparently his parents don't approve of him helping me raise another man's child, but they aren't cutting him off either"

"The Hunztbergers are jerks, but they aren't completely heartless, most of the time" Steph smirked "So have you heard the buzz around school?"

"No" Rory replied excitedly "What's the gossip?"

Steph smiled "A lot of girls are pissed that Logan's off the market"

"Really" Rory smirked

"Yupp" Steph nodded "Some girls are pathetic I mean there are plenty of fish in the sea and they're freaking over Logan being taken"

"Did they freak like that when you took Colin all for yourself?" Rory smirked

"Haha" Steph smiled "You don't have to tell me, I know my boyfriends a dork, but I love him anyway"

Rory smirked "I feel bad for any girl that tames Finn, you want to talk about dorks"

Steph had to laugh "It's so awesome to have another girl around that I know is in it for the long run you know, it got lonely with just me and the boys"

Rory smiled "Thanks Steph, that's really sweet"

---

"Look who it is" Colin smirked "Our long, lost friend"

Finn nodded "It's been too long mate"

Logan shook his head at his friends sitting on the bench "It's been not even twenty four hours"

"We know man" Colin smiled "We're just messing with you"

Logan nodded "Yeah, yeah"

"So" Finn paused "How's the lovely Rory?"

"Oh she's fine" Logan told them "She's been pretty sick lately"

"That sucks" Colin commented "We were with Steph about twenty minutes ago, she was heading over to visit her"

Logan nodded "Yeah, well we're planning on going apartment hunting this weekend. We want something really close to campus"

"Sounds good" Finn offered "Off-campus parties are the best"

"Finn" Logan sighed "By the time we move into our new apartment Rory will probably be four months pregnant, we won't be having very many parties"

"Well that is just poopey" Finn sighed

Colin shook his head at Finn.

---

"Rory" Logan called as he entered her dorm

"Logan" came Rory's strained voice "Something's wrong"

Logan dropped his bag and followed her voice into her bedroom where she was sitting on the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically

"It's the baby" she now sobbed "It hurts so bad"

"Just relax" he whispered picking her up into his arms and carrying her out of the dorm and to the SUV.

---

"We need a doctor" Logan shouted as he entered the emergency room with Rory in his arms.

A nurse and doctor came running up to him "What's the matter?"

"She's pregnant and she's having pains" he told them

They brought a gurney over and he placed her down on it. She was crying and sweating and gripping on to his hand for dear life.

"We have to examine you miss" the doctor informed her

"Please Logan" she begged "Don't leave me"

"I'll be right here baby" he told her "I promise"

Rory nodded and slowly let go of his hand as they wheeled her away.

He flipped open his cell and dialed Lorelai's cell phone.

---

"Luuuke" Lorelai sighed "Where's my pie?"

"Keep your pants on" he grumbled placing pie in front of her.

_Cell Rings_

"Not in here" Luke ordered "Take it outside"

Lorelai scoffed and answered her phone "Hello"

A woman marched through the diner door intent on talking to Lorelai when she answered her cell phone.

"_Lorelai" came Logan's frantic voice_

"Logan?" Lorelai asked confused "What's the matter?"

"_We're at the hospital, Rory was having some pain" Logan told her_

"Well what's happening? Is it the baby?" Lorelai asked worriedly

"_I think so" Logan sighed "But I don't know anything yet"_

"I'm on my way, where are you?" Lorelai wondered

"_New Haven General" Logan responded_

"Okay" Lorelai replied hanging up "It's Rory, she is having problems. We have to get to New Haven General right away"

Luke nodded "Caesar your in charge"

With that the couple left the diner, unaware that a certain Stars Hollow resident was following them.

---

"Logan" Lorelai asked as she and Luke hurried into the hospital "Any news?"

Logan stood up to face them "It's been almost an hour and nothing so far"

"What happened?" Lorelai asked

"I went to her dorm and she was on the floor in her room in pain, I picked her up and brought her here" Logan told them

"I hope she and the baby are okay" Lorelai whispered as a doctor emerged from behind two double doors.

"Mr. Huntzberger" the doctor stated walking up to the three of them

"How is she? I'm her mother" Lorelai interrupted

The doctor nodded "We think she's bleeding internally. Were not positive, but there is a procedure we can do that will check to see if she's bleeding or not. If we do this procedure, the baby may not make it. If we wait, we could lose both mother and child"

"What would be waiting for?" Logan wondered "If we waited"

"There is a whole line of tests we can do to see if she's bleeding internally, but they take time and if she is bleeding internally it could be too late by the time we see it through the tests" the doctor explained

"And if we do the procedure" Logan wondered

"Rory is in no real danger if we do the procedure, but the baby is in grave danger" the doctor told them

Logan looked toward Lorelai who nodded at him, letting him know that she supported any decision he made.

"What are the chances of the baby living through the procedure?" Logan asked

The doctor sighed "Not even one percent"

Logan took a sharp intake of breath "Do the procedure"

"Miss Gilmore?" the doctor asked

Lorelai was on the verge of tears "No arguments, do the procedure"

"Absolutely not" came the voice of a woman behind the three.

"Mrs. Forrester?" Lorelai asked in shock

"You will wait, I won't give you permission to kill my grandchild" she spat

"Back off lady, this is my grandchild too, but Rory needs to live" Lorelai spat

"Your daughter is a home wrecking slut, who deserves nothing" Mrs. Forrester yelled

Logan faced the woman "Who the hell do you think you are? Have you met your son, because he's the biggest piece of scum to ever walk this earth. I am Rory's boyfriend, I love her and this is Lorelai's and my decision, you have no say in this"

Lorelai nodded "Do the procedure" she stated facing the doctor

"Over my dead body" Mrs. Forrester spat

---

**I hope everyone enjoyed it. Send some reviews my way will ya. Do you want Rory to lose the baby or not? Let me know! Also once again, don't hold the medical jargon against me, I don't know anything about medical. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	33. Not Out Of The Woods

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 33**

_Not Out Of The Woods_

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you have no say in this" the doctor informed Mrs. Forrester

Mrs. Forester scoffed and Lorelai faced the doctor "Do the procedure?"

"I agree" Logan nodded "Is Rory awake?"

The doctor nodded "Yes, but in her state, she isn't able to make this decision"

"I understand that, I would like to talk to her for a minute though" Logan told him

"Okay" The doctor nodded "But only a minute, we can't wait too long"

Lorelai nodded "Ask her what she wants? I understand the hospital can't allow her to make this decision, but talk to her Logan. See what she wants"

Logan nodded and disappeared behind Rory's door.

She smiled "Hey, what's happening?"

"We have a decision to make Rory" Logan told her walking over and gripping her hand tightly.

She nodded "What? Is it the baby?"

"The doctor thinks you may be bleeding internally. We can either wait and have a series of tests done, but by the time we get those results if you are bleeding internally, we could lose you and the baby" Logan told her

"What's the other option?" she asked

"There is a procedure that can be done, during this procedure you are in no danger, but the baby would be in danger" he informed her

"How much danger?" she wondered

"Well, a lot" he sighed

"What's the chance the baby would make it?" Rory asked

"Not even one percent" Logan whispered

"No" Rory stated firmly "I want to wait and take the tests"

"Rory, please, your mother and I think the procedure is the best way to go" Logan told her

"No" She stated even louder "I'm not risking my child's life"

"Ace" Logan sighed "If we do the tests and you are internally bleeding, then the doctor has no choice but to do the procedure, but by then it could be too late"

"Logan" she sighed "Please, I'd rather take my chances. I understand why you aren't attached to this baby…"

"Don't you dare" he stated firmly "I love this baby, but I love you too. We can always have more children Rory, but we need you to do it. Ultimately this is killing me and I'm sorry Rory, but we have to do the procedure"

Tears slid down Rory's cheeks "Logan, please"

Logan held back the tears "I'm sorry baby, we have to do this"

"What if the doctor's wrong. What if I'm not bleeding internally and they do the procedure and we lose the baby and it was all for nothing" Rory screamed

"It's a possibility" he whispered "But if we wait and you are bleeding, Rory we'll lose you"

"I'd rather take my chances" Rory whispered

"Please don't hate me, but I'm not willing to take that chance" he told her

She was sobbing now. He gave her hand a squeeze for reassurance and kissed her forehead.

"Logan please" she begged one more time

He looked at her wiping the tears away and shook his head "I love you"

He opened the door and found the doctor and Lorelai waiting for him.

"Well" Lorelai wondered

"She doesn't want to risk her child's life, she wants to do the tests and go from there" Logan told her

Lorelai nodded "It's too risky"

"I told her that" he stated "But she doesn't care. She said what if we do the procedure and she loses the baby and then we find out she isn't bleeding internally and it was all for nothing. She has a good point" Logan stated turning to the doctor "Do you really think she is internally bleeding?"

The doctor nodded "I would not suggest a risky procedure for her child's life if it wasn't absolutely necessary"

Lorelai nodded "She can hate me, but I won't take that chance. Do the procedure"

The doctor nodded and walked off down the hallway.

"She is going to hate us" Logan whispered "But I'd rather her hate us and live, then watch her die"

Lorelai nodded "Right, I would rather her hate me, then die"

"She accused me of not loving the baby" Logan whispered

Lorelai nodded "She knows you do, Logan. She's just scared and emotional"

Logan nodded "The baby has a chance, I won't give up on the baby or the chance"

Lorelai smiled "See, you do love that child"

Logan nodded "Yeah, I do"

Lorelai took a seat as did Logan. The doctor walked down the hall and approached the two and nurses went into Rory's room.

"We're prepping her for the procedure, it can be done in her room. We just put her to sleep and then we do it. I know this has been hard for everyone, but honestly you made the right decision" the doctor encouraged

Logan grabbed the doctor's arm "Please be careful"

The doctor nodded "I will"

Logan nodded and sat down in his previously vacated seat.

"I hate waiting" Lorelai muttered as she sat back down

---

_1 Hour Later_

The doctor and nurses emerged and the doctor walked over to Logan and Lorelai. They stood up to face him.

"She isn't bleeding internally" the doctor told them "The baby made it, so far"

Lorelai smiled slightly "So far?"

The doctor nodded "We didn't lose the baby during the procedure and that is promising. However, the baby isn't out of the woods yet. We have to keep Rory fully hydrated and we need to be careful. Rory should wake up soon, she needs to take it easy as far as emotions go. The less stress, the better"

Logan nodded "Can I go in and sit with her?"

The doctor nodded "Sure, if she wakes up, make sure she takes it easy. The next twenty four hours are critical for mother and child"

"I thought you said this procedure wasn't harmful for Rory" Lorelai questioned

The doctor shook his head "The procedure isn't, but if something happened to the baby, the mother could possibly be in danger"

Lorelai nodded "You go sit with her Logan, she'll want you"

Logan nodded and entered Rory's room. He was surprised to see her awake and smiling at him.

"You had them do the procedure" her smiled faltered slightly

Logan nodded "Yeah"

Rory smiled "The baby is still with us"

Logan nodded "Yes, but you need to take it easy. The doctor said the less stress, the better"

"Logan the baby made it" Rory whispered

Logan sighed "I don't want to dampen your good mood, but we're not out of the woods yet. The next twenty four hours are critical for you and the baby"

Rory smiled and held her hand out to Logan. He took and she squeezed it "We're going to be alright, I know it"

Logan smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her forehead "So you don't hate me?"

Rory shook her head "I could never hate you, I love you"

"I love you too" Logan told her

"So I guess we missed our appointment with that realtor about the apartment?" Rory sighed

Logan had to laugh "Is that what your worried about?"

Rory smiled "Yeah, kind of"

"Babe, we'll get another appointment, no big deal" Logan smiled

Rory nodded "Okay"

"Your mom's outside, Luke was here earlier" Logan informed her

Rory nodded "Oh"

"Do you want to see your mom?" Logan asked

"Not right now" Rory replied, shutting her eyes and holding on to Logan's hand, a smile gracing her lips. The smiled fell from her face and she grabbed her stomach "Oh no"

"What?" Logan asked frantically

"It's the baby" she whispered horrified

---

**Alright, so next chapter, she loses the baby, or the baby makes it. Let me know what you guys think! I'm sorry if the medical jargon is incorrect, once again, I'm not a doctor, so I'm just guessing on alot of this. Please continue to read and review! Thanks!**

**Britt**


	34. I Just Know

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. So, at the end of this chapter you will know whether the baby lives or dies. While my reviews played a major part in my decision, I also had a few reasons of mine own for going the way I did. I don't want to give anything away yet, so please refer to my reasons for my decision at the end of this chapter. Thanks!

**Chapter 34**

_I Just Know_

"It's the baby" she whispered horrified

"Just relax" he told her as he hit the emergency button on the kepypad next to her bed.

She squeezed his hand "It hurts so bad Logan" she cried

"Just try and stay calm, shh" Logan soothed.

The door burst open and the doctor and two nurses entered as Lorelai watched from the doorway.

"What's wrong Rory?" the doctor asked

"It hurts" She whispered gripping her abdomen

"Okay" the doctor told her "Try and relax"

Rory nodded "Okay"

The nurse brought the doctor a bag of some sort of medication and he hooked it up and connected it to her IV. Logan stood next to her, gripping her hand.

She was crying and squeezing the life out of Logan's hand. At that moment, he didn't care. He just wanted the baby to live. Slowly, Rory released the pressure on his hand.

"The pain should subside shortly" the doctor told her "Sometimes when a baby is put in distress, because the mother is under a lot of stress, contractions will begin. As long as we stop them at an early stage everything will be fine. You're not bleeding and as long as the pain subsides soon, everything should be fine. I'm going to set up an ultrasound, just to ease your mind"

Rory smiled "It's subsiding, thank you doctor"

"Of course" the doctor smiled "I'll have a nurse do your ultrasound as soon as possible"

Rory nodded as the doctor disappeared out of the room. Lorelai came in and was instantly at her daughters side.

"Hey baby girl" she smiled

"Hey mom" Rory smiled

"I'll leave you two alone" Logan suggested

Rory nodded as Logan left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm so proud of you" Lorelai told her

"Don't be proud of me" Rory stated "Be proud of your grandchild, he or she is quite the little fighter"

Lorelai nodded "She or he gets it from you"

Rory laughed "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

Lorelai shrugged "I don't know, hopefully a girl, then we can keep the whole Lorelai thing going"

Rory smiled "If it's a girl, do I have to name her Lorelai?"

"Yes" Lorelai replied incredulously then smiled "Of course not, you're a good ending for our name. Besides, what you name her, if it is a her, is up to you and Logan"

Rory smiled "I think Logan is hoping for a boy"

Lorelai laughed "That's usually how it works, Chris wanted you to be a boy"

"Really?" Rory wondered

Lorelai nodded "Yeah, but he loved you the moment he saw you"

"Did you call Dad?" Rory questioned

"I did" Lorelai told her "He's out of town on business, I left a message with Gigi's nanny"

Rory nodded "You could've tried his cell phone"

"I did" Lorelai answered "It was shut off, I left a message"

Rory nodded "Okay"

"How are are you feeling?" Lorelai wondered

"A lot better" Rory smiled "The pain is gone, like the doctor said. I just want to see my baby, for my own piece of mind you know"

Lorelai nodded "Of course"

---

Logan was sitting in a chair outside of Rory's room while Lorelai was inside visiting with her, when Luke came walking down the hallway. He took a seat next to Logan.

"How Is she?" Luke wondered

"She and the baby are okay" Logan answered

Luke nodded "Would you like some coffee?"

Logan smiled and took the cup from Luke's outstretched hand "Thank you"

"No problem" Luke answered "I know hospital food is terrible, so I went and got some real coffee, bagels, and donuts. Are you hungry?"

"No thanks" Logan answered sipping his coffee "Lorelai is in with Rory right now"

"That's good" Luke answered "This has been an awfully nerve racking night huh?"

Logan smiled "I guess you could say that"

Lorelai emerged from Rory's room and smiled at the two men waiting.

"Logan, the nurses station just called down to Rory's room and told her that they were bringing the machine down for the ultrasound, why don't you head it" Lorelai suggested

Logan nodded "Okay, thanks and thanks for the coffee Luke"

"No problem" Luke answered

Logan disappeared inside Rory's room and Lorelai grabbed a cup of coffee and took Logan's vacated seat. She sipped the coffee, savoring it.

---

"Hi" Rory smiled as Logan entered "Are you ready to see our baby?"

Logan smiled " I sure am"

Logan took a seat next to her and entwined their hands. Rory was staring intently at his coffee cup.

"Can I have a sip?" she wondered

"Rory" Logan warned "No coffee"

She sighed "Fine"

A minute later the nurse entered dragging a machine. She rolled it over next to Rory.

"Hello Rory, I'm Nicole. I'll be conducting your ultrasound" the nurse informed her

Rory smiled "Okay"

Nicole handed Rory a glass of water "Drink this, we need to fill up your bladder"

Rory nodded "I don't think that's necessary, I've already had so much water. My bladder is very full"

"Excellent" the nurse smiled "So we won't have to wait"

She took the cup from Rory and hooked up the machine. She put gloves on. She pulled the blanket up to Rory's hip and pulled the hospital gown up to rest under her chest. She squirted some cold jelly on to Rory's stomach and rubbed it around. Wiping her hands off, she turned the machine on and grabbed the paddle. She pressed lightly on Rory's abdomen with it.

"That doesn't hurt does it?" she asked

"Nope" Rory answered staring intently at the screen

Logan hadn't spoken and Rory glanced over to see him staring intently at the screen, trying to figure out what, was what.

Nicole smiled and pointed to a part on the screen that was moving "There is your babies heart"

"Why is it moving?" Rory wondered

"Well that's a good sign" Nicole laughed "The slight movement is the beating of the heart"

"Oh" Rory smiled "Does everything look normal?"

"So far" Nicole smiled and pointed to another spot "There is the head"

"Oh my god" Rory gasped "She's beautiful"

"She?" Logan wondered looking to Rory and then to the nurse

"Well, it's too early to determine the sex" Nicole told him

"It's a girl" Rory whispered "I just know"

Logan smiled at his girlfriend "I'm sure it is then"

Nicole smiled at the couple as Rory and Logan stared at the screen, a smile gracing their lips.

"Would you like pictures?" Nicole wondered

Rory nodded "Can we?"

"Of course" Nicole smiled

She pressed a button and paused the image "How many copies would you like?"

"Um" Rory pondered "Eight"

"Okay" Nicole replied typing something on her keypad "What do you want the first one to say?"

"Hi mommy and daddy" Logan replied before she could answered

Rory just smiled at him, her eyes tearing up. Logan smiled back at her.

"Okay" Nicole smiled "And the second one"

"Hi Grammy and Grampy" Rory responded

Nicole nodded "Okay, and the third one"

"Hi Grandpa H and Auntie Gigi" Rory smiled

"Okay" Nicole answered "The fourth one"

"Hi Uncle Colin and Auntie Steph" Rory told her

Logan looked toward his girlfriend and smiled at her.

Nicole nodded "The fifth one"

"Hi Uncle Finn" Rory told her

"Okay" Nicole responded "The sixth?"

"Hi Auntie Paris" Rory told her

"God help us" Logan smiled

Rory laughed "Hush you"

"Okay" Nicole stated "And the seventh one?"

Rory smiled and looked toward Logan who was looking at her wondering who the this one was for.

"Hi Auntie Honor" Rory smiled

Logan smiled, his girlfriend was amazing.

"Okay" Nicole smiled "And the last one"

"Hi Great Grandma and Great Grandpa" Rory answered

Nicole nodded "Okay, they're printing"

"It sounds like your baby has a nice big family to come into" Nicole smiled

"Definitely" Rory answered

The pictures came out and the nurse handed them to the couple. Rory and Logan stared at their picture.

"There she is" Rory whispered

Logan smiled "She's beautiful"

"Well, it was nice to meet you two, good luck with your beautiful baby" Nicole stated unhooking the machine.

"Thank you" Rory smiled as she left the room

The door opened and Lorelai and Luke appeared.

"Well" Lorelai wondered as they entered

"It's a girl" Rory told them "They can't confirm it yet, but I know, I just do"

Rory smiled as her mom hugged her. Rory handed Luke and Lorelai the picture.

"Hi Grammy and Grampy" Lorelai read out loud as her eyes teared up

"She's beautiful" Luke told them

Logan nodded "Yeah, she is"

---

**Now, before anyone chops my head off, a lot of you wanted her to lose the baby. I just couldn't do it. A few months back, a close friend of mine had a miscarriage at nine months, due to eruptile placenta or something like that. I'm not sure what it was called, but the placenta disconnected from the baby. The baby was a little girl who she named Madison. The baby was a product of rape, and my friend Nikki almost had an abortion, but she didn't. Due to this occurrence in my life, I just couldn't make the baby die. First of all, because I have more plans for drama and after everything with Dean, I just want the story drama free for a bit. If Rory had lost the baby, this story would've ended very shortly. I love this story and I want to continue it, another reason why I just felt like keeping the baby alive was necessary. Please read and review!**

**Britt**


	35. Welcome Home

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I apologize for the delay in this fic over the past week, but I was in Paris and obviously had no way of updating. My boyfriend proposed and of course I said yes, I'm psyched. Thanks Again!

**Chapter 35**

_Welcome Home_

Lorelai opened the door slightly and smiled at the scene in front of her. Logan and Rory were cuddled on the hospital bed together, sound asleep. She almost felt guilty for giving Rory so much trouble about this baby. The baby was truly a miracle and Logan proved in the previous days the lengths he was willing to go to save not only Rory, but the baby too. She approached the side of the bed and nudged Logan's arm slightly. His eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the sunlight that invaded the room. His eyes settled on Lorelai. She tilted her head towards the door and Logan nodded. He carefully removed himself from the bed and followed Lorelai out of the room and shut the door, being careful not to wake Rory.

"Did you just get here?" Logan wondered

Lorelai nodded "Yeah, about ten minutes ago. All the paperwork is at the front desk, she is being released this morning"

"Wonderful" Logan smiled "She's going stir crazy"

Lorelai smiled "The nurse said the doctor would be by shortly to finish everything up. Within the next half hour, so you can wake her up, and have her get dressed"

Logan nodded "Okay, thanks"

"So, I was thinking Rory should maybe come home for awhile, you know so I can watch over her" Lorelai suggested

Logan nodded "Well, a few days ago Rory and I were going to look at some apartments. I managed to see one online that was amazing. I knew Rory would love it, so I rented it. I had my friends move everything for us, I was going to take her their when she was released"

Lorelai smiled "That's sweet and even better"

Logan nodded "Why don't you come with us"

"I would love too" Lorelai smiled "But why don't you take Rory home, get settled and Luke and I will come visit tomorrow or something"

Logan nodded "Okay, great"

"Great" Lorelai agreed "So, have Rory call me later, okay. I have got to get to work. Give her my love, will you"

Logan nodded "Sure"

Lorelai was about to walk away when she turned back to face Logan.

"Take good care of her okay" Lorelai smiled

Logan nodded "Of course"

Lorelai smirked "Because I'll tell you the consequences are not pretty"

Logan laughed "I think that was a threat and I'll keep that in mind"

Lorelai smiled "Okay, see you later"

"Bye" Logan stated as he watched her disappear down the hall.

He went back into Rory's room, to find her still sound asleep. Flipping open his cell, he dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hey, it's me. I was just checking to make sure everything was all set" Logan whispered into the phone.

He obviously got the reply he wanted, because he smiled "Great, you guys are the best. Later" he hung up his phone and approached the side of the bed.

"Rory" he whispered

"Hmm" she replied as her eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the sunlight before settling on Logan's face. She smiled "Morning"

"Morning" he smiled "So, you ready to go home"

"Really?" Rory wondered "I can"

"Yeah" Logan smiled "In about an hour and I've got a surprise for you"

"What is it?" Rory wondered

"You'll just have to wait and see" he smirked

"Mean" she muttered "You know how I am about waiting"

"I know baby" he smirked "But it will be worth the wait"

---

About twenty minutes later, Rory was dressed and ready to go. She and Logan sat on the bed, waiting for the doctor.

"I'm so happy to be going home" Rory smiled

Logan nodded "I bet"

"Hey Logan" Rory wondered

"Yeah Ace" Logan asked

"You are sure right?" Rory asked

Logan looked at her confused "Sure about?"

"Us, the baby" Rory stated "You can still get out, I won't hold you to anything"

Logan shook his head "Rory, stop. I love you and this baby and I'm not going anywhere, because I don't want to not because I feel obligated to stay. I want to stay"

She smiled "Good answer"

Logan leaned in and kissed her "I love you"

"I love you too" she replied

The door opened and the smiling doctor entered the hospital room.

"Hello" he smiled "You must be thrilled to be going home"

"You have no idea" Rory smirked "I'm not a big fan of hospitals"

The doctor smiled "Want to know a secret? I hate them too and I work here"

Both Rory and Logan laughed.

"Your secret is safe with us" Rory smiled

"Good to know" the doctor nodded "So, sign these and you can go home"

Rory nodded as she took the papers from the doctor and signed them, before handing them back to him.

"Thank you" Rory smiled

"Of course" the doctor replied. He looked toward Logan "Now, make sure she gets plenty of rest"

Logan nodded "Will do"

The doctor nodded "Good, best of luck to you guys"

"Thanks" Logan smiled as he rose from the bed and helped Rory up.

The doctor left the room and shortly after, so did Rory and Logan.

---

"Where are we?" Rory wondered as they entered a foreign building

"It's a surprise" he smiled

"Logan" Rory warned "What's going on?"

"You'll see" he smirked as they got into the elevator and rode it to the ninth floor. They got off the elevator and walked down an empty hallway. Finally, there was a door at the end of the corridor.

"Is there only one door on this whole floor?" Rory wondered

"Correct" Logan answered as he placed his key in the door and opened it. He flicked on a light switch.

Rory gasped "Oh my god, Logan"

"Welcome home" he whispered wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smiled "You got us an apartment"

"I did" Logan nodded

"Oh my god" Rory whispered as she walked down a small hall that lead into a living room.

"It's still very plain" Logan noted "I got our friends to get the necessities as far as furniture and living supplies go, but after you rest you can decorate everything yourself"

Rory nodded looking around the furnished living room. Everything was top of line. There was a beautiful couch and two recliners. A big screen television with a complete entertainment center. She noticed a flight of stairs in the corner.

"The kitchen is this way" Logan stated as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen which was off of the living room.

Rory gasped again "Oh Logan"

The kitchen was amazing. There was an island with stools in the middle. All stainless steel appliances and a small table in the corner of the room. Rory noticed the stairs to the side.

"Is our bedroom up there?" Rory wondered

Logan smirked "You could say that, it's a two floor penthouse"

"Wow" Rory smiled as he led her up the stairs.

They came too a closed door at the top of the stairs and Logan opened it. Revealing a room with two desks. Each desk was fully stocked with top of the line equipment. On a table to the side, there was a fax machine.

"An office" she whispered

Logan nodded "Yeah"

"I love it" Rory whispered

Logan nodded "I figured, come on, more to see"

Rory let him lead her a few feet down the hall to another shut door. He opened it to reveal a large empty room. Rory walked in and looked around.

"It's empty" she stated

Logan nodded "It's the nursery"

She gasped, finally understanding "And you left it empty so we could design it ourselves, furniture and all"

Logan nodded "You got it Ace"

She wrapped her arm's around him "Logan this place is amazing"

"Wait until you see our bedroom" he smirked

She held his hand tightly as he led her to the end of the corridor. There was another flight of stairs that she was guessing went to the living room. The door was open and she was in heaven as soon as she walked in. Not only was it a bedroom, but there was a small sitting area with a fireplace. Walking further into the bedroom, a bookcase divided the bedroom area from the sitting area. There was a king size bed, a large television and fully stocked entertainment set. There was a small hall off of the bedroom that led to two different walk in closets, one for each of them and at the very end was a huge bathroom. It had a shower stall and a Jacuzzi tub, two separate vanities, it was amazing.

"Logan, I have no words" she whispered

"Do you like it?" he asked

"Like it, baby it's amazing" Rory smiled

"You're sure right" Logan asked

"Most definitely" she smirked "Is this the only bathroom?"

"Oh, no" Logan stated "There is one off of the living room, by the stairs"

She nodded "Okay"

"So, dinner?" Logan suggested

"Oh, definitely" she smiled "Chinese?"

"Okay" Logan laughed "Why don't you go relax and I'll order"

Rory nodded "Come find me in the living room when you're done"

Logan nodded as they went their separate ways. He went to the kitchen and she headed to the living room. About ten minutes later, he had ordered and joined her on the couch. She snuggled up next to him, just looking around.

"I love it here Logan" she smiled

He wrapped his arm around here "Good, I'm glad"

She reached up and kissed him "Thank you"

"It was nothing" he smiled

Rory smiled "So, I was thinking"

"That's always dangerous" Logan joked

She hit him "Hush you, anyways, like I was saying. I was thinking about the baby and about names"

"Oh yeah" Logan smiled "Well, what names do you like?"

"Too many" Rory smiled "At least I know it's a girl"

Logan smiled "Right"

"I was thinking of Isabella" Rory stated

"Isabella is pretty" Logan told her

Rory nodded "I also like Corrine"

"Hmm…" Logan stated

"Hmm what?" she wondered

"Not a big fan of that name" Logan told her

"Why?" she wondered

"Corrine was the name of a girl at my high school and we were kind of enemies" Logan told her

"You were enemies with a female" Rory smirked "I don't believe it"

Logan laughed "Believe it babe"

"Well" Rory sighed "What names do you like?"

"Well, I like Summer" Logan stated

"Ew" Rory stated "No way"

"What?" Logan wondered "You don't like that name"

"That's a not so good name from my past" Rory told him

Logan nodded "Okay, well, you know how you said that you know the baby is a girl?"

Rory nodded "Yeah, mother's intuition"

"Well" Logan paused "When Honor had her abortion, she knew it was a girl and she named her after a friend she lost in a car accident in high school. I always said that If I ever had a little girl, that I would name her after Honor's daughter"

"You want to give that name to this little girl?" Rory wondered her eyes tearing up

"Well yeah" Logan smiled "If you like it"

Rory nodded. If she ever had any doubts about Logan, she could now throw them out the window. He was here for good, he loved her more than anything. Her and this baby.

"What is it?" Rory wondered

"Madison" Logan stated

"Oh" Rory cried "I love it"

"Really?" Logan asked

"Yes" Rory smiled "It's beautiful"

Logan smiled at his girlfriend "Honor would be so...honored"

Rory smiled "She helped me through a rough decision, she deserves it, besides I love that name"

Logan nodded. He watched her place her hand on her tummy and look down at it.

"Hi baby girl" Rory smiled "So, what do you think? Do you want to be Madison?"

---

**I hope it was worth the wait. So, tell me. Do you like the name Madison for the baby? Or should I make them change their mind or something. You can recommend girls names and even boys too, because you never know. I may make the baby a boy, Rory could be wrong. Please continue to read and review! Thanks!**

**Britt**


	36. An Unexpected Reunion

Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews. My fiancée and I have been very busy lately, visiting country clubs and trying to decide on a place for the reception. Right now we are leaning towards the Atkinson country club. Besides that, Christmas is less than a week away and I've just been really busy. I apologize ahead of time for any delays in my stories, but just bare with me until after the holidays, then the updates should be more frequent. Anyways, this chapter is about two months into the future. Rory is now about five months pregnant. The story will kind of catch you up to pace in this chapter. This chapter is kind of the beginning of the rest of the story. Okay, I'll shut up now, LOL! Thanks Again!

**Chapter 36**

_An Unexpected Reunion_

"Rory" Logan called up the stairs

Rory stood at the top of the stairs "Yeah"

"I'm leaving now" Logan told her "I'll be back at about three"

Rory waddled down the stairs "Okay, I'm going to have lunch with mom today"

Logan nodded as she came to stand in front of him "Are we going to start painting the nursery this weekend?"

Rory nodded "Yeah, a pale yellow"

Logan nodded "Are you sure you don't want to set up an ultrasound, just so we know for sure"

Rory shook her head "I already know it's a girl Logan"

"Rory..." Logan started

"Hush" She ordered "I just know Logan"

He smiled "If that little one comes out a boy, we're in trouble"

"Why?" Rory wondered

"Because" Logan smirked "My son isn't wearing pink and purple and that's the extent of it's wardrobe so far"

Rory laughed "I bought two yellows outfits"

"Wow" Logan smirked "A whole two outfits"

Rory laughed "Okay, okay. We'll buy some more green and yellow outfits this weekend"

Logan smirked "Okay, sounds good"

Rory wrapped her arms around him "I love you"

Logan pulled back and looked into her eyes "Do you?"

Rory laughed "Sometimes I really wonder"

Logan laughed and kissed her "I love you too"

With that he released her from his arms and disappeared out of the apartment.

---

"Hey Luke" Rory smiled as she entered the diner "Mom isn't here"

Luke smiled at her "Nope, she called, said she is running a few minutes late"

Rory nodded and took a seat at one of the empty tables. The only table that was occupied was by Kirk who was too into his Monte cristo sandwich to notice her.

"Slow day huh" Rory wondered

"Yeah, it's a Monday" Luke nodded "So how are you two feeling?"

Rory smiled "We're doing good"

Luke nodded "How's Logan?"

"Good" Rory answered "He's been real busy lately, preparing for finals and all"

Luke nodded "Of course, when does he finish?"

"Another week" Rory answered

"Can I get you something?" Luke wondered

Rory sighed "Well, I was trying to wait for mom, but this little one is very impatient"

Luke laughed "Well, it comes with the territory"

Rory nodded "Okay, I'll have a cheeseburger with Swiss cheese"

Luke eyed her curiously "Swiss cheese?"

Rory nodded "I'm on a Swiss cheese kick this week, and I'll have a side of fries, some pickles, coffee, and cherry pie"

Luke nodded and Rory smiled, thinking she was going to get away with it.

"So, that's a cheeseburger with Swiss cheese, a side of fries, pickles, decaf coffee, and cherry pie" Luke told her

Rory sighed "Come on Luke, one cup"

"Sure" Luke smiled "One cup of decaf"

"Luke" Rory whined "Please"

"Is it Decaf?" Luke paused "Or herbal tea"

Rory shuttered "Milk please"

"Okay" Luke paused "One milk, coming right up"

He disappeared out back and Rory sighed as she waited for her mother. The door opened and she turned to see who it was, she expected to see her mother, but instead she found Clara. Clara smiled at her, she seemed very nervous. Rory smiled at Clara warmly.

"Hi Clara" Rory smiled

Clara looked unsure, but walked over to the table "Hi Rory"

"I haven't seen you in forever" Rory told her "You're growing up"

Clara nodded "I'll be sixteen in three weeks"

"Wow" Rory smiled "How are you?"

"I'm good" Clara answered

"Would you like to sit down?" Rory wondered

Clara stared at the chair "Are you sure?"

Rory nodded "I'm just waiting for my mom"

Clara nodded and smiled nervously.

"Clara" Rory paused "I know this is really uncomfortable for you, but it doesn't have to be"

"Really?" Clara wondered "Your not mad at me?"

Rory shook her head "Of course not, I'm surprised your not mad at me"

Clara shook her head "I'm mad at him"

Rory nodded "He made some mistakes Clara, he's paying for them. Just because he did some bad things, it doesn't necessarily make him a terrible person"

Rory bit her tongue at the words that were coming out of her mouth. She thought Dean was trash and a poor excuse of a man, but that was her opinion.

"He is a terrible person Rory" Clara sighed "Look at everything he did"

Rory sighed, unsure of what to say "I don't know what to say"

Clara nodded "I know, so is it true?"

Rory looked confused "Is what true?"

"I heard mom and dad talking" Clara paused "Is your baby…Deans?"

Rory sighed "Yes"

"Oh" Clara paused "Wow"

Rory nodded "Yeah, that's how I felt. It took about three months to settle in, now it has"

Clara nodded "I, um…wow"

Rory smiled as the bell chimed, signaling that someone else had entered the diner. Lorelai stood in shock at the scene in front of her. There was Rory and Clara, just talking. She walked over and smiled at the young girl and her daughter.

"Hey girls" Lorelai smiled

Clara looked up at Lorelai nervously "Hello Miss Gilmore"

"Oh" Lorelai scoffed "Call me Lorelai, Clara"

Clara nodded and stood up "I believe this is your seat"

Lorelai smiled "Thanks, why don't you pull over a chair and join Rory and I for lunch"

Clara looked surprised "Are you sure?"

"Of course" Lorelai smiled "No point in you eating lunch alone"

Clara nodded and pulled up a chair. She sat down next to Rory. Luke came out with a tray of food and placed it in front of Rory. Luke was surprised to see Clara sitting with Lorelai and Rory.

"What can I get you two?" he wondered

"I'll have what Rory has, minus the pickles" Lorelai ordered "And plus the coffee"

Rory glared at Lorelai and she smirked back.

"Okay" Luke paused "And you?"

"Chicken fingers and fries, and a cherry coke" Clara ordered

"Coming right up" Luke replied and disappeared out back once again.

"So" Lorelai paused "How've you been Clara?"

"I've been good" Clara smiled "How about you?"

Lorelai was about to reply when the bell chimed, signaling that someone else had entered the diner.

"Clara Anne Forrester" A voice shrieked "What are you doing?"

---

**Please read and review. I hope you all liked the chapter. I always liked Clara. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	37. The Tisk In The Diner

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 37**

_The Tisk In The Diner_

"Clara Anne Forrester" A voice shrieked "What are you doing?"

Clara's head looked toward her mother as Rory turned in her seat to see Mrs. Forrester.

"Mom" Clara stated "What are you doing here?"

"I came in for a coffee" Mrs. Forrester told her "You should not be speaking to Rory"

"Mrs. Forrester" Rory paused, standing up "I mean no disrespect, but Clara and I did nothing wrong. I don't see why we shouldn't be able to talk to one another"

Mrs. Forrester ignored Rory "Clara, I can't believe you would speak to Rory after what she did to Dean"

"Excuse me?" Rory wondered "What I did to Dean?"

"Mom" Clara started "Rory did nothing wrong"

"She already has you brainwashed" Mrs. Forrester shook her head

Rory glared at her "How dare you? Your son beat me, he tried to rape me, he tried to kill Logan. He is sick and he is where he belongs. So don't you dare blame me for your son's own stupid moves"

"You, Rory" Mrs. Forrester paused "Are a home wrecking tramp that ruined my son for no reason. You could never be Lindsay to him and the made you angry so you thought you'd send him to jail"

Rory was boiling inside, Lorelai stood up, finally interrupting "I think this has gone far enough"

"I don't mean to interrupt" Clara stated looking toward Lorelai and then towards her mother "But mom, you're wrong"

"Clara don't you dare take her side" Mrs. Forrester ordered

"I'll do what I want" Clara declared "And you know as well as I do, that Rory would never intentionally hurt Dean"

"Clara" Mrs. Forrester interrupted

"No mom, you be quiet for once" Clara stated "Dean and Rory were together; on again, off again for three years. He loved her more than life itself, you know it and I know it. It's Lindsay that could never hold a candle to Rory, not the other way around. Dean isn't the victim here, Rory is. We've known her for five years, we know the person she is and I know that she would never put Dean in jail if he did nothing wrong"

Rory looked toward Clara and smiled.

Clara was angry with her mother "I think you should apologize to Rory"

"The hell I will" Mrs. Forrester stated and looked toward Rory's stomach "I will take my grandchild out of your destructive hands"

Lorelai came to stand next to Rory "Take your threats out the door right now"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Mrs. Forrester spat "This is my grandchild; I have just as many rights as you"

Lorelai laughed "Stay away from Rory and the baby, or you will be sorry. That I assure you lady"

Mrs. Forrester smirked toward Rory "Watch yourself Rory, I wouldn't want you to trip and fall"

"Okay" Rory paused "I've had enough of you, get out of my face lady"

Mrs. Forrester smirked as she opened the door and left the diner.

Clara looked toward Rory "I'm sorry about her"

Rory shook her head "It's not your fault, thanks for sticking up for me"

Clara smiled "No problem, I should go talk to her. I'll see you guys later, thanks for lunch"

Lorelai smiled "You know where I live Clara, don't be a stranger. Rory and I have movie nights one Friday a month. Next Friday is this month's. You should stop by sometime"

Clara nodded "I'll remember that, thanks Lorelai. Bye guys"

Rory smiled as she left the diner and Rory took her previously vacated seat.

"Are you okay?" Lorelai wondered as she too sat down

Rory nodded "Yeah, I am"

Lorelai smiled as Luke appeared with a tray of food.

"Where'd she go?" Luke wondered

Lorelai shrugged "She had to leave"

"Well what am I supposed to do with her meal?" Luke wondered

"I'll eat it" Rory smiled

Luke stared at her "You have your own meal"

"I'm pregnant" Rory stated "I have to eat for two, so I'll eat it"

Luke nodded and placed the food on the table "Go nuts girls, oh wait you already have"

"Ha-ha" Lorelai mocked as he walked away

---

"Logan" Rory called as she entered their apartment

"Logan" she repeated

"Kitchen" he stated

She hung her coat up and headed toward the kitchen. She found him sitting at the kitchen table with paint samples all around. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey you" she smiled, kissing his cheek

He turned his face and kissed her "Hey"

"What are you up to?" Rory wondered as she took a seat at the table

"Just looking at some colors" Logan stated, deep in thought, obviously about colors.

Rory smiled "Hmm, there are so many pretty shades of yellow"

"Tell me about it" Logan smirked

"When did you have time to pick these up?" Rory wondered

"I finished an hour early" Logan stated

Rory nodded "Oh, so I had lunch with mom at Luke's"

"Yeah" Logan paused "Did you have a good time?"

"Well" Rory paused, grabbing Logan's full attention.

"Did something happen?" he wondered

"Mom and I had lunch with Clara" Rory told him

Logan eyed her curiously "Forgive me baby, but who is Clara?"

Rory smirked "Dean's sister"

"You had lunch with Dean's sister?" Logan wondered

Rory nodded "Yeah, we talked and then May showed up"

Logan looked confused "Okay, now who's May?"

"Mrs. Forrester" Rory answered "Dean's mom"

"Oh, right" Logan paused "So you had lunch with Dean's mom and sister?"

"Wrong" Rory smirked "You see Clara seems to have taken my side, but Mrs. Forrester believes I am a home wrecking slut"

"Can I kill her?" Logan wondered

Rory laughed "No Logan"

He smiled "Okay, okay"

"So, yeah" Rory smiled "I had an eventful day"

"But you're okay, you feel okay?" Logan wondered

Rory nodded "I feel fine"

"Okay" Logan nodded "Listen Rory, there is something I never told you at the hospital because it didn't seem important at the time, but…"

Rory looked confused "What happened Logan?"

"Mrs. Forrester was there, she wanted us to wait for tests in order to ensure the baby's safety" Logan told her

"Oh" Rory paused "How did she find out in the first place?"

"I have no idea" Logan told her "At the time, it didn't seem to matter"

"It's no big deal" Rory stated

Logan nodded "Okay"

"What?" Rory asked

"What?" Logan repeated

"You want to ask me something, what is it?" Rory smiled

Logan sighed "I know it's none of my business Rory, this baby is yours and all, but are you going to let Dean's family be in the baby's life?"

Rory grabbed Logan's hand "It is your business, you are a huge role in my life and the baby's life. Now to answer your question, I don't know"

"You don't know" Logan paused "Okay"

"What do you think?" Rory wondered

"I think it's up to them" Logan stated

"What do you mean?" Rory wondered

"Well" Logan paused "If they want to see the baby, they have to let go of everything and we have to all get along"

Rory nodded "I agree, but I don't think May will ever get over this. She blames me"

"Ace, you aren't to blame, but I can understand why she would want to blame you. I mean, she raised Dean and if she believes everything Dean did is true then it's like she failed. If she's a good person, she'll come around and face the truth. Her son is sick and is where he belongs, but she or anyone is not responsible for the way Dean acted and what he did" Logan told her

Rory smiled "You're so smart, it amazes me"

Logan laughed "Thanks Ace"

"What are we doing for dinner?" Rory wondered

"I don't know" Logan paused "I kind of threw myself into the paint samples and didn't you just eat like three hours ago?"

"It's after four" Rory pouted "And besides the baby and I are hungry"

Logan smiled "Okay, what do you two want for dinner?"

Rory smiled happily and pondered what she wanted. Her eyes lit up "I want chicken"

"You want to cook chicken?" Logan asked, surprised

Rory laughed "No, I want KFC"

Logan smirked "But KFC doesn't deliver"

Rory pouted "Please Logan"

He laughed "Of course, I'll go get it for you. I was just teasing you. What do you want?"

"Hmm" Rory paused "Get the eight piece meal"

Logan raised his eye brows "Eight pieces of chicken, sides, and biscuits, isn't that a bit much?"

"I'm eating for two" Rory stated, smirking

Logan laughed "Okay, eight piece meal with what?"

"What do you mean 'with what'?" Rory asked

"What sides?" Logan smiled

"Oh" Rory laughed "Sorry, pregnancy mind. I want mashed potatoes and Cole slaw"

"Okay" Logan laughed as he headed out

"Wait" she called

He turned back around to face her "Yes"

"Can you get honey mustard and honey barbeque sauce too?" Rory wondered

Logan smiled "Sure, anything else"

"I want a soda" Rory stated

"We have soda in the fridge, tons of soda" Logan stated

"Yes, I know" Rory paused "But I want a fountain soda"

"May I ask you what the difference is?" Logan smirked

"Oh there is a huge difference" Rory smirked

Logan laughed "Okay, but KFC is like fifteen minutes away, by the time I get back the ice will have melted and made the soda gross"

Rory laughed "Silly you, the ice melting into the soda is the best part"

"Oh" Logan laughed "In that case which kind would you like?"

"You choose" Rory smiled

"Okay, I'll choose Mountain Dew then" Logan smirked

"Ewe" Rory stated "I hate Mountain Dew"

"You said I could choose and Mountain Dew is my favorite" Logan pouted

Rory sighed "Fine, I'll have Mountain Dew"

Logan laughed "Actually, I changed my mind. I think I'll choose Pepsi"

Rory smiled and rose from her seat and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Wanna know how much I love you?" she asked

He nodded and kissed her again.

"I won't love you at all if you don't hurry up and get back with my chicken" Rory smirked

Logan pulled back, smirking "Ace, you wound me"

"Yes well" Rory paused "Skedaddle"

Logan kissed her once more and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey Logan" she called

Logan turned around again smirking "What else?"

Rory smiled and shrugged her shoulders "I love you"

Logan smiled "I love you too Ace"

Rory smiled as she watched him disappear out of the kitchen. She sat back down at the table and looked through the samples attempting to pass the time until Logan got back.

---

**So, it's been a little over a week since my last update so I made this chapter two pages longer than usual. I hope you all enjoyed it. As always let me know what you think. So I've been thinking and this story has done so well, I mean we're up to thirty seven chapters. I'm thinking of ending it soon within a couple more chapters and then writing an epilogue and then doing a sequel sometime in the future. What do you all think? Please review. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	38. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter skips ahead another two months, not much has changed except for the size of Rory's stomach which is growing rapidly. Rory is almost eight months pregnant now. Thanks!

**Chapter 38**

_A Trip Down Memory Lane_

Rory rolled over from her side to her back and let out a frustrated growl. Logan obviously stirred next to her and looked at her worriedly.

"Are you okay baby?" Logan asked

Rory sighed "Yeah, I just can't sleep. I didn't mean to wake you up, I'm sorry"

Logan rolled on to his side and propped himself up so he looked down at her, lying on her back. He smiled at her and leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"It's okay" Logan whispered

"I think the baby is going to be a kick boxer" Rory told him

Logan laughed "Girls aren't usually kick boxers"

"What are you saying?" Rory glared "That I'm wrong and the baby isn't a girl"

Logan was taken aback by her snapping at him "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Rory sighed and interrupted "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm just aggravated"

Logan smiled and placed his hand on Rory's tummy.

"What are you doing?" Rory wondered

"I'm rubbing the baby" Logan stated, slowly rubbing her tummy "Maybe it will soothe her"

"Do you think she can feel it?" Rory wondered

Logan shrugged his shoulders "Is she still kicking?"

Rory sighed contently and shut her eyes as he continued to rub "Nope, not anymore"

"Good" Logan whispered as he continued and watched her slowly fall back asleep.

Once he knew that Rory was sound asleep, he leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"Hey baby girl" He whispered "We're looking forward to seeing you soon, but your mom is really sore so if you could ease up on the kicking mommy would really appreciate it"

"I can't wait to see you little girl" he smiled at her stomach "Daddy loves you"

Rory smiled slightly; unbeknownst to Logan she was still awake. He was just as attached to this baby as she was. He'd be a wonderful father that was for sure.

---

"Rory, you're early" Lorelai screeched as she and Sookie looked like deer caught in headlights.

Rory looked around and smirked "We were just going for lunch; I didn't know I couldn't be early, but apparently I shouldn't have been early"

Lorelai sighed "The surprise is ruined now"

Rory smiled "No it's not, thank you so much mom and Sookie, this is awesome"

"It was supposed to be a surprise" Sookie pouted

"It was" Rory smiled "It's just a surprise now instead of an hour from now"

"Why don't you take Rory out somewhere for an hour and then bring her back. Rory you best act surprised for your fellow guests" Sookie suggested

Rory laughed "Okay, I need some coconut butter anyways"

"What do you use coconut butter for?" Sookie wondered

"You don't eat it do you?" Lorelai wondered

"Mom, coconut butter is not food, its gel that I put on my stomach to stop stretch marks" Rory explained

The light went on in Lorelai's head and she smiled "Of course"

"Perfect" Sookie smiled "Your mother can drive you to the pharmacy in Hartford to get some"

"We could go to the pharmacy in Woodbridge though" Rory suggested

"Rory, baby, keep up with the game; we need to kill an hour" Lorelai smiled

"Oh" Rory laughed "That's right, the pharmacy in Hartford it is, we'll be back"

"Okay" Sookie stated as the two girls left the house

"Remember to act surprised" Sookie yelled as an after thought.

"Do you want me to drive?" Lorelai asked as they walked out the door

Rory glanced at her mother and then towards the limo in the driveway. Lorelai followed Rory's gaze and then her eyes landed on the limo.

"Oh" Lorelai smiled "I guess that's my answer"

Rory rose her eye brows at her mother "We don't have to take the limo if you don't want to"

"Right" Lorelai laughed "Of course I want to"

Rory smiled "Let's go then"

"Logan didn't drive you here?" Lorelai wondered once they got into the limo

Rory shook her head "No, he had some things to do, did he know?"

"Know what?" Lorelai played dumb

"About the surprise baby shower?" Rory stated

"Oh, yes" Lorelai replied slowly

Rory was surprised "And he kept it from me, well"

"Don't be mad" Lorelai begged

"Mad" Rory scoffed "I'm not mad, just shocked that he actually kept it from me. He isn't the best about keeping his mouth shut"

Lorelai laughed as Rory rolled down the window and Frank came into view.

"Can you take us to any pharmacy in Hartford Frank?" Rory questioned

"Right away miss" Frank smiled and Rory rolled the window back up and they were on there way.

---

"My god Frank drives slowly" Lorelai complained as they finally entered the pharmacy parking lot.

Rory smiled at her mother "Strict orders from Logan, he does have a passenger who is pregnant"

Lorelai laughed "Logan is really over protective"

Rory smiled "Yeah, but in a really good way. He's been amazing through this whole thing"

Lorelai nodded "I know he has honey, he proved me wrong, he proved everyone wrong"

"The other night" Rory paused "The baby was kicking and he rubbed my stomach to soothe the baby and then once he thought I fell asleep he talked to the baby. He said that he couldn't wait to see her and then he said 'daddy loves you' I was surprised, he's never referred to himself as her daddy before"

Lorelai smiled "Well, he is kind of going to be her daddy if you two stay together. He loves you and he loves her, he's going to raise her"

Rory nodded "I know, I know, but just the fact that he said that he loved her. It meant the world to me"

"He's been amazing" Lorelai whispered "he really surprised me"

"I told you" Rory smirked "He loves me"

"I can more than see that now" Lorelai responded

"I'm glad that you two sort of got over hating each other" Rory confessed "It's hard when my best friend isn't a fan of the man I am in love with"

Lorelai sighed "Hate is a strong word Rory; I don't think I even hated Jess. In other words, I don't hate him. I have no problems with him Rory, he seems great. I only have reservations of the way he was raised"

"But he is different" Rory told her "He isn't like most people from that world, he's different"

"I know" Lorelai nodded "You trust him Rory; it's just going to take me a little while longer"

Rory nodded "But you don't hate him?"

"When I think of Logan, hate doesn't come to mind not at all" Lorelai answered

Rory smiled "Thanks mom"

Lorelai nodded and smiled "Do you want me to come in with you?"

Rory shook her head "I'll only be a minute"

"Okay" Lorelai nodded "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Rory smiled "Watch TV and have a drink or something"

Lorelai smirked "Well, if you insist"

Rory laughed and opened the door "Be right back"

---

Rory grabbed the container of coconut butter of the shelf and turned to head towards the counter. She turned the corner, not really paying attention and bumped right into someone. Looking up into the eyes of the person she'd bumped into, she was surprised to see this person. Talk about a trip down memory lane.

---

**What did you think? Who'd she bump into? Take a wild guess, I bet some of you get it. Please read and review because I just love reviews so much. I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't that eventful; it was kind of a filler. Okay, so review please! Thanks.**

**Britt**


	39. The Famous Smirk

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 39**

_The Famous Smirk_

Rory grabbed the container of coconut butter of the shelf and turned to head towards the counter. She turned the corner, not really paying attention and bumped right into someone. Looking up into the eyes of the person she'd bumped into, she was surprised to see this person. Talk about a trip down memory lane.

"Well this is a surprise" he smirked

She smiled; she knew that famous smirk so well "I guess it is"

"How've you been Mary?" Tristan wondered

"I've been good, how about you bible boy?" Rory smirked

Tristan laughed "I'm good now"

"Sure" Rory smirked

"Are you aware that you're pregnant?" Tristan wondered

Rory laughed and looked down at her stomach "Really? I had no idea"

Tristan raised his eye brows at her and then started laughing "You're pregnant" he repeated

Rory nodded "Eight months"

"Wow" Tristan stated "And not married? Hmm, has my Mary perhaps turned into a Magdalene?"

Rory laughed and shook her head "I'm not married"

Tristan nodded "So I heard about you putting bag boy in jail"

Rory looked surprised "How'd you know?"

"A piece of gossip like that will keep the Hartford elite talking for months" Tristan told her

Rory nodded "Of course, I should've known"

Tristan nodded "So am I the daddy?"

"Very funny" Rory smiled "Dean's the father"

"Wow" Tristan stated "I didn't see that one coming"

"Yeah, well neither did I" Rory told him "Anyways, I should get going"

Tristan nodded "It was good to see you Rory"

"Rory?" she wondered "I didn't know you knew my name"

Tristan laughed "I could amaze you with the knowledge I have"

Rory smirked "I'm sure that's true"

Tristan smirked and was about to say something, when Rory dropped the container in her hand and clutched her stomach tightly.

"Owe" she cried "Something's wrong"

Tristan was at her side immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically "I am not good under pressure Rory"

"Get help, quick" Rory whispered, before passing out.

---

"Rory, Rory" Lorelai repeated frantically.

Rory opened her eyes slowly, the bright lights blinding her. She was being wheeled down a hall with doctors, nurses, Lorelai, and Tristan surrounding her.

"Mom, what's happening?" Rory asked worriedly

"It's okay sweetie" Lorelai promised "We're at the hospital, the doctor is going to take care of you"

Rory nodded slightly and looked toward the doctor. Lorelai continued to walk down the hall as the nurses wheeled Rory on the gurney. Lorelai pulled her cell out of her pocket, she handed it to Tristan.

"Go into the phone book and call Logan and Luke, tell them that we're at Hartford Memorial and that they need to come right away" Lorelai told him

He took the phone and nodded "Okay"

"Thank you" Lorelai replied

Tristan held the phone in his hand and watched Lorelai and Rory disappear behind two double doors. He flipped her cell phone open and went through the phone book. He found Logan's number first. He pressed send and waited while it dialed.

"_Hello, Hello" came a strong Australian accent_

"Is Logan there?" Tristan asked

"_He's taking a shower, I'm getting smashed" Finn told him_

"I see, well get him out of the shower and tell him that Rory was taken to Hartford Memorial, Lorelai said he needed to come here" Tristan stated

"_Oh my bloody lord" Finn replied and the line went dead._

Tristan sighed and looked through the phone book for Luke. He found it and pressed send and waited while it rang.

"_Luke's" Luke answered_

"I'm looking for Luke" Tristan stated

"_This is Luke" Luke replied_

"Rory was brought into the Hartford Memorial Hospital, Lorelai asked me to call you" Tristan stated

"_Oh god, whose this? Wait scratch that, no time. I'm on my way" Luke stated before the line went dead. _

Tristan shut the phone and sat down. He waited for about twenty minutes before Lorelai walked out of the double doors with a doctor and two nurses following.

"What was that medicine?" Lorelai wondered

"Something to hopefully stop the contractions" the doctor told her

"Hopefully?" Lorelai questioned

"She may give birth tonight Ms. Gilmore" the doctor informed her

"What?" Lorelai asked "It's too soon"

"The baby would be over a month premature" the doctor told her

"The baby would be at risk" Lorelai stated

"Well so is your daughter if we don't deliver the baby when it's time" the doctor told her

Lorelai nodded "When will you know if the medicine worked?"

"Jenna is in there with her now. She will monitor Rory's contractions and we should know within a half an hour" the doctor told her

Lorelai sighed "Okay"

"You may go in and see her, but the less people around, the better right now; besides the father" the doctor informed her

Lorelai sighed "Okay, the father should be here soon"

Tristan looked very lost at that moment. The doctor walked away and Lorelai turned to him.

"So you're the famous bible boy? Spawn of Satan?" Lorelai wondered

"Excuse me? Did you say Spawn of Satan?" Tristan wondered

"Forget I said that" Lorelai stated

"How'd you know who I was?" Tristan wondered

"It's called a yearbook bible boy" Lorelai informed him

"Of course" Tristan stated

Just then Tristan saw a blonde boy walking towards them who he thought looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Lorelai turned to see the boy and smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, clearly out of breath

"Well you're in shambles" Lorelai smirked

"Yeah well, Finn broke the lock on the bathroom door and pulled the shower curtain open with me completely well…exposed to tell me and I threw whatever on and here I am" Logan stated "What's happening?"

"She went into labor" Lorelai stated

"Oh my god" Logan stated "Where is she?"

"They gave her medicine to stop the contractions, hopefully, if not she's giving birth tonight" Lorelai told him

Lorelai and Logan watched the doctor walk past them and disappear behind double doors.

"It's too early Lorelai, she can't give birth" Logan stated

"Well she might have to" Lorelai stated

"Oh god" Logan sighed

The doctor emerged from behind the double doors and walked over to the three.

"We're taking her to the delivery room" the doctor told her

"She's giving birth?" Lorelai wondered

The doctor nodded "Yes"

"Oh boy" Logan stated

Lorelai slapped Logan "Not a boy, a girl"

Logan shook his head "It's an expression I wasn't responding to the sex of the baby"

Lorelai smiled "Sorry for the hit"

Logan nodded "Yeah"

"Ms Gilmore do you want to be in the delivery room?" the doctor wondered

"Nope, daddy does" Lorelai stated, pushing Logan forward slightly

Logan looked back at Lorelai nervously "I do, I don't know Lorelai. I don't do so well with blood"

"You'll be fine champ" Lorelai smirked

Logan glared at her as the doctor pulled him away.

"He's the father?" Tristan wondered

Lorelai turned to face the other blonde "Not biologically, but he's Rory's boyfriend and he plans to help her raise the baby so in that sense yes"

"Right" Tristan nodded

---

"Logan, oh thank god" Rory stated as he walked into the delivery room behind the doctor.

He looked around nervously and then went to Rory's side; he took her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Okay Rory" the doctor stated "We're going to need you to start pushing"

"No" Rory cried "It hurts"

"Come on baby, you can do it" Logan coached

Rory glared at Logan "I hate you for doing this to me"

Logan smiled and kissed her forehead again "I didn't" he whispered

She looked at him and glared, knowing he was right. She stared at him as she continued to push. He glanced downward and back to her.

"Logan" she cried "Make it go away"

"You can do it Ace, push" Logan encouraged

"Ahh" Rory screamed

A cry was heard as Logan stared in shock and Rory sobbed.

"It's a girl" the doctor stated

Rory shut her eyes, a smile gracing her lips. Logan kissed her forehead.

"I was right" Rory whispered

Logan laughed "I love you Rory"

Rory opened her eyes and smiled at him "I love you too"

---

**What do you think? Sorry if the birth was a bit rushed, but I just wanted to get her out. I hope you Trory fans enjoyed the reunion. I really like Tristan, he may be in the next chapter for a few brief moments also if you guys would like that, let me know! Okay, review please!**

**Britt**


	40. Our Happy Ending

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 40**

_Our Happy Ending_

After Rory's baby girl was cleaned up, she was wrapped in a pink blanket and placed in Rory's arms. Logan smiled down at the little girl in Rory's arms.

The doctor tapped Logan on the arm "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Logan nodded and looked back toward Rory who looked worried. He kissed her forehead "I'll be right back"

Rory nodded as the doctor and Logan walked through a set of double doors and disappeared. Logan smiled as Lorelai and Luke came into view. He turned to face the doctor.

"Is there a problem?" Logan wondered

The doctor shook his head "Your baby seems completely healthy, but because she is two months premature we need to do a few sets of tests, simply precautions"

Logan nodded "Okay"

The doctor nodded "I just wanted to inform you. We'll be back in about an hour to take the baby for a little while"

"Thank you" Logan stated

The doctor smiled "Congrats dad"

Logan smiled as he watched the doctor walk away. He walked over to Luke, Lorelai, and that blonde boy.

"Well" Lorelai asked eagerly

"It's a girl" Logan whispered "She's beautiful and healthy"

Lorelai and Luke hugged.

"Can we go see her?" Luke wondered

"Sure" Logan nodded

Lorelai smiled "We'll be right back"

Logan smiled and watched the two disappear into the room before turning back to the blonde boy.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Logan wondered

"I'm not sure" Tristan smirked

Logan nodded "What's your name?"

"Tristan DuGrey" Tristan stated

"Oh okay" Logan nodded "I'm Logan Huntzberger"

"Oh sure" Tristan smiled "I thought I knew you from somewhere"

Logan nodded "How do you know Rory?"

"I went to high school with her" Tristan informed him

"Okay" Logan nodded "Well thanks for helping her and everything"

"Of course" Tristan nodded "You know you're very lucky man?"

Logan laughed "Tell me about it"

"I praise you" Tristan smirked "Not only for getting her, but for getting her away from bag boy"

Logan laughed "Bag boy?"

"Dean" Tristan stated

"Oh" Logan laughed "Bag boy, I like it"

"Yeah me too. It use to piss Rory off in high school when I called him bag boy"

Logan laughed "She's very defensive about people she cares about"

---

"Hi" Lorelai whispered as she and Luke entered the room.

Rory smiled "Hey mom, want to me your granddaughter?"

Lorelai nodded, her eyes filling up with tears. Her and Luke approached the side of the bed and smiled at the sleeping beauty in Rory's arms.

"She's beautiful" Lorelai whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks

Rory smiled "I know"

"She looks just like you" Luke smiled

"Thank god" Rory laughed "She's so small though"

"She looks strong and healthy" Luke told her

Rory nodded "Yeah she does"

"My baby is a mommy" Lorelai whispered, kissing Rory's forehead.

Rory smiled "I love you mom"

"I love you too kid" Lorelai smiled "So have you decided on a name?"

Rory shook her head "Logan was supposed to come back"

"He's in the hall, he let me and Luke come in" Lorelai told her

Rory nodded "Oh"

"I guess we should go get daddy" Lorelai stated

Rory smiled "Thanks mom, I love you"

"Love you too angel" Lorelai smiled as she and Luke left the room.

---

Lorelai approached Logan and Tristan "Mommy and baby want you back"

Logan smiled "Okay"

Luke, Lorelai, and Tristan watched Logan disappear back into the room. Rory smiled as he entered the room.

"Hey you" she whispered

He smiled "Hey"

Rory looked down at her daughter as he walked up next to her "Do you want to hold her?"

Logan looked unsure "Yeah"

Rory smiled and handed the baby over to him. He smiled at the little girl in his arms. She looked just like Rory.

"Hey baby girl" he whispered

Rory's eyes were tearing up at the look on Logan's face. He was so happy and in love with the little girl in his arms. The doctor walked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt" the doctor smiled "We need to take her now"

Logan nodded and placed the baby in it's cradle. Rory was confused.

"Why are you taking her?" she asked

Logan looked toward his girlfriend "She's premature Rory, they just need to run some precautionary tests"

Rory nodded "Okay, be careful with her"

The doctor smiled "We will, she'll be back soon"

Rory nodded as the doctor left the room. Logan sat on the bed and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked

Rory nodded "Yeah, it's just. I don't know, I'm worried"

Logan smiled "Did you see that little girl? She's healthy as a horse"

Rory smiled "I love you Logan"

Logan laughed "You weren't saying that during delivery"

Rory laughed "Was I mean to you during delivery? It's kind of all a blur to me"

Logan laughed "You blamed me for doing this to you"

Rory looked confused and then blushed "Sorry"

"No problem" Logan smirked "And I love you too…sometimes"

Rory smiled and pulled him towards her. Their lips met in a kiss full of passion and love.

"I need coffee" Rory stated, pulling away

Logan dropped his head and groaned "Coffee is still apparently one up on me huh?"

Rory laughed "I just gave birth, forgive me"

Logan smirked "No promises"

"Can you please go get me some coffee?" Rory begged

Logan nodded "Of course"

He stood up and leaned over placing a kiss on her forehead "I'll be back"

Rory smiled and watched him leave.

---

"How is she?" Lorelai wondered

"She wants coffee" Logan smiled

"That's my girl, I'll go with you" Lorelai suggested

Logan nodded "Where's Luke?"

"He went for dinner" Lorelai told him

Logan nodded and looked toward Tristan "Hey man would you mind keeping Rory company while we go get coffee?"

Tristan stood up "Sure, no problem"

"Thanks" Logan smiled "We'll be back"

Tristan nodded and watched the two disappear around a corner before heading into Rory's room. Rory smiled at him.

"Hi again" she stated

He smirked "Are you sure you just gave birth?"

Rory nodded "I think so"

Tristan laughed "You so don't look it"

"Wow" Rory paused "Give me a minute to process the whole Tristan being nice to me"

Tristan laughed "Well you did just give birth"

Rory smiled "Thanks for helping me today"

Tristan nodded "Sure, no problem"

"So, how's life?" Rory wondered

"Eh" Tristan smirked "I can't complain, I'm at Harvard"

"Harvard really?" Rory stated "That's awesome"

Tristan nodded "I originally went their looking for you and then I met this girl, her name is Kailey. She's great and we're getting married this summer"

Rory was shocked "Wow, Tristan that's awesome. I'm so happy for you"

Tristan smiled "I know you've been through hell, but you seem pretty happy"

Rory smiled "I am, I love Logan more than anything"

Tristan nodded "He seems great, I'm glad you're happy Mary"

Rory smiled "Do me a favor?"

Tristan nodded "Sure"

"Don't ever call anyone Mary okay?" Rory stated

Tristan smirked "You want to be my only Mary?"

Rory nodded "A thing between friends, you know"

Tristan smiled "Friends?"

Rory nodded "Yeah"

Tristan nodded "You've got yourself a deal, under one condition"

Rory raised her eye brows and smirked "What?"

"You can never call anyone bible boy?" Tristan stated

Rory laughed "Deal"

Tristan nodded "Deal"

"Too bad you weren't this nice in high school, we could've actually been friends" Rory smirked

Tristan returned her smirk as Logan and Lorelai entered the room. Logan walked over to Rory and kissed her forehead before handing her the coffee.

"Thanks baby" Rory stated, sipping her coffee

Logan nodded and looked toward Tristan "Thanks for keeping Rory company"

"Sure" Tristan smiled "But I have to be going"

Rory nodded "If you're ever at Yale, you and Kailey should look us up"

Tristan smiled "I'll remember that"

Rory smiled "Okay"

"Nice to meet you guys" Tristan stated referring to Logan and Lorelai

Lorelai smiled as Logan nodded.

"Bye" Tristan stated leaving.

Luke entered pushing the baby girl in her cradle with the doctor following him. The doctor smiled.

"She's all healthy" the doctor smiled "She can go home in a couple days"

Rory smiled "Thank you doctor"

The doctor nodded and left the family alone. Rory slid over so Logan could sit next to her and Luke picked up the baby and placed her in Rory's arms as Logan put his arm around Rory. The nurse entered.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do we have a name yet?" the nurse wondered

Rory nodded and Logan eyed her skeptically.

"It's Madison Victoria" Rory stated

Logan smiled and kissed Rory on the forehead.

"Gilmore?" the nurse questioned

"Excuse me?" Rory wondered

"Her last name? Is it Gilmore?" the nurse wondered

"Oh" Rory paused "Um…"

Logan took this as his chance "Huntzberger"

The nurse looked toward Rory and she simply smiled.

The nurse jotted down the information and then left.

Lorelai sighed "I guess this means you're officially part of the family"

"How do you figure?" Logan teased

"Well" Lorelai smirked "My granddaughter does have your last name"

Logan laughed "True"

Lorelai laughed as Colin, Finn, and Stephanie entered the room.

"Are we interrupting?" Stephanie wondered

Rory shook her head "Of course not, hey guys"

Steph and Colin stared at the sleeping baby.

"She's gorgeous Rory" Steph smiled

"Beautiful" Colin added

Rory smiled "Thanks guys"

"Hey Finn" Logan stated

Finn looked up toward Logan "Pretty girl"

"She's not even a day old Finn" Logan smirked "Keep your eyes of my daughter"

Everyone smiled as Finn held up his teddy bear proudly "I made it for baby Gilberger or Huntzmore, which ever you prefer"

Everyone busted out laughing as Finn simply shrugged.

"And ah" Rory paused, pointing to something hanging off the lower half of the bear "What's that?"

Finn looked to where she was pointing and scoffed "That's it's best friend of course"

"Best friend huh?" Logan wondered

"Would you prefer his wiener?" Finn questioned

"Oh god" Rory stated, laughing hysterically

Logan tightened his grip on Rory "It's great Finn"

"I know" he smiled and placed the bear on the end of the bed "Now exactly how many years older am I?"

---

**The End! What did you think? I had so much fun with this chapter and it's four pages longer than usual. Please read and review. I'm considering a sequel, what do you think? Now without further adue, I must bid my farewells to all my faithful readers of this story at least for now. I just want to say that this story was forty chapters, that's my longest ever, but you guys just inspired me to no end. I love you all so much. Maybe we will meet again if I decide ona sequel or if you read any of my other fics. Once again, thanks so much everyone!**

**Britt**


End file.
